Blood: Lazos de Sangre
by NaYmCo
Summary: No me podría describir como una persona normal, que simplemente va a su trabajo cada día.¿Cazadora de misterios? Sí, es posible que eso me defina a mí.NanoFate.
1. Prólogo

_**Advertencia.**_

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, elegí escribir algo sobre este género: Horror.

Imagino que esto lo puede explicar casi todo. Esta historia es la primera que escribo sobre este género, y será bastante fuerte. Ya saben, o si no lo saben, les recuerdo.

He escrito mucho, de muchos tipos de géneros. Pero principalmente romance.

He tocado algunos como pueden ser: tragedia, drama, angustia y hasta humor.

Así que aquí estoy de nuevo para un nuevo fanfic. Y más que nada, de ahí que haga esta advertencia.

Esta historia tiene contenidos gore bastante explícitos. Pero sin perder el romance al que suelo tener acostumbrados a los lectores. Aun así hago el aviso: este fic estará cargado de carnicería, sangre, perversión, sexo, mucha violencia, torturas y muerte de modo rotundo.

Definición de Gore: Término que se centra en lo visceral y la violencia. Exceso de sangre, en el que intentan demostrar la vulnerabilidad del cuerpo humano y teatralizar su mutilación.

La historia tratará en líneas generales de que Fate, por un motivo u otro, se acabará convirtiendo en un ser oscuro y, en consecuencia, bastante sanguinario.

Mi consejo es el siguiente:

Si no te gusta esta temática, no lo leas. Si lo haces, será bajo tú propia responsabilidad.

Digo esto para que luego no me lleguen los típicos comentarios de, 'me pareció que te pasaste' o 'no creo que Fate sea así' etc. etc.

Por lo tanto, y por este motivo he escrito estas notas de autor. Advirtiendo de lo que contendrá esta historia.

Para los fans del género, bienvenidos/as. Espero que os guste y espero saber expresarlo como es debido.

Ponte cómodo y disfruta de este fic.

~ ~ oOo ~ ~

_**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**_

_**Prólogo.**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

~ ~ oOo ~ ~

_Mi querida dama, _

_Hoy el crepúsculo me ha traído hasta estos valles, llenos de melancolía. Mis lloros y ruegos por vuestra vida, no han servido de nada. Mi amada, cada segundo que pasa sin vuestra presencia, es un letargo de sensaciones terribles y sin sentido. Os amé mi hermosa dama y siempre os amaré. Pero al mirar ahora mis manos, las siento vacías. Como mi corazón, como mi alma. Si tan sólo hubiera podido cambiar ese momento, ese instante de frialdad ante la presencia de vuestro marido. Si tan sólo yo hubiera muerto. Vos sabéis que mi lastimado cuerpo no pretende sino vuestro anhelo. Os necesito como la simple flor al sublime sol. _

_Mi propuesta de amor eterno seguirá en pie por el resto de mis días. Aunque sé de sobra que por desgracia, los pasaré en soledad. El dolor ahonda en mi pecho y nada consigue calmar este pesar. Mi amada, por vos rescaté la última humanidad que quedaba en mí. Los últimos ruegos por su ser ahora frío e inerte. Ya no tiemblan vuestras pupilas al mirarme, ni escucho el cantar de vuestra voz, que tanto conmovía mi ser. No sentiré jamás vuestro aroma en mi piel. _

_Me perdí en este amor que siento por vos, y ahora mi penar será mantener mi vida sin vuestra delicada presencia. Mas me hallo en un mar de dudas, no sé si mantenerme cerca de vos, o despedirme por siempre de vuestra presencia. Ésa que queda aún en el aire y a veces puedo percibir nuevamente. El aroma de vuestra piel. Mi alma seguirá aquí, en vuestra tumba, aun estando lejos de vos, aun poniendo mil estrellas entre las dos. No me separarán de vos... Las flores se marchitan en mi pecho, lleno de un pesar vacío y desconsolado. Mil lágrimas lloraré, sabiendo que vos nunca volveréis. Ésta es la última carta que yo, esta triste y humilde persona, le escribirá. Y éstas posiblemente serán las últimas palabras donde yo os mencione. _

_Os amo, y así seguirá siendo por el resto de mis días. _

_Firmado. _

_F. T._


	2. Comienzo I

No me podría describir como una persona normal, que simplemente va a su trabajo cada día.

No.

Pero digamos, que siempre me cautivaron las historias raras.

En este lugar lleno de libros, con tantas historias antiguas y leyendas, mi cerebro desfallecía muchas veces de cansancio.

Un sitio poco común, donde yo pasaba prácticamente todo mi tiempo examinando cada detalle que encontraba.

¿Cazadora de misterios? Sí, es posible que eso me defina a mí.

**~ ~ oOo ~ ~**

_**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**_

_**Comienzo**_

_**I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

**~ ~ oOo ~ ~**

Me encontraba leyendo una carta de amor que posiblemente tendría más de 500 años, en una biblioteca francesa de la época. Y además estaba en una zona especial de ésta.

Mi trabajo al fin y al cabo era ése. Encontrar información en documentos antiguos. Pero ya entrada la noche e inmersa en una investigación en la que llevaba más de tres meses, me topé con aquel hermoso escrito.

Aquello me emocionó tanto que no pude parar de buscar más cosas sobre ese tema. Sobre todo de la persona que escribió aquello. Esa carta terminaba con las siglas _'F. T.'_ y por ese motivo me intrigó tanto desde el principio. Posiblemente sería un hombre que ya habría fallecido.

Pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Buscando en aquel recinto, y después de investigar arduamente, descubrí que aquellas dos letras en la firma, eran las iniciales de una mujer.

De nombre…

Fate Testarossa.

O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Hasta había una fotografía de una pintura de ella que encontré en un libro. Según esos datos, era una señora feudal del siglo catorce, heredera de gran cantidad de tierras. Más conocidos en su época como los Viñedos Testarossa. Pero la carta databa de doscientos años después. Y todo eso comenzó a obsesionarme demasiado.

En esa imagen iba vestida de negro, y su larga cabellera rubia me apasionó. Pero lo que más atrajo mi interés fueron sus peculiares ojos. Simplemente era hermosa. Y me fascinaba. No sabía el motivo, pero era como si me hubiera enamorado de ella nada más ver su divina mirada.

"Una lástima." musité, y suspiré profundamente.

Era, al parecer, una chica italiana que acabó viviendo aquí en Francia. No sé cómo llegó, ni cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero era bastante extraño, por muchas vueltas que le daba, no lo entendía.

¿Cómo era posible que la poca información que obtuve de aquellos escritos, fuera de una persona nacida en el año 1301?

En mi búsqueda encontré varios de ellos, inclusive se las envié a un amigo mío para que las estudiara y comparara los tipos de escritura.

Él me comentó que era la misma letra en todas ellas, y no sólo eso, también me contó que aunque era bastante extraño, era de la misma Fate Testarossa, y no existió otra.

¿Cómo lo comparamos?

Fácil.

Encontré algunas ordenanzas de tipo administrativo sobre los viñedos Testarossa. Además, de su puño y letra.

Fue simple comparar. Pero ahí era donde no comprendía nada.

Lo mirase como lo mirase, no tenía lógica.

Así que después de investigar mucho, llegué a un punto en el que me vi acorralada.

Sin salida.

Sin saber cómo continuar la investigación.

En una de tantas noches, después de cuatro cafés y algo de chocolate, unos ruidos en aquella fría parte de la biblioteca me inquietaron. Con varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa y su imagen en uno de ellos, me levanté para ver de donde procedían aquellos sonidos.

Cerca de una estantería de viejos textos y documentos poco interesantes, se encontraba una sombra espeluznante. Mi nerviosismo fue creciendo al ver aquella oscura figura aproximarse lentamente.

La pequeña lámpara de la mesa iba descifrando esa figura. Pero su rostro parecía un enigma. La oscuridad variaba a su antojo, parecía controlarla a su gusto. Parecía la dueña de la luz y las tinieblas.

Y una suave voz me habló.

"Tú debes ser la persona que trabaja en este lugar, ¿cierto?"

Al contrario que su presencia, su voz era calmada y sosegada.

"S… sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?"

Aquella mujer desapareció sin más. Su mano acarició mi espalda, erizando mi piel y logrando hacerme estremecer. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par llenos de pánico.

"Tú quieres saberlo, ¿no es así?"

Sentía el calor de su aliento en mi oído poniéndome más que nerviosa. Y la carta que tenía en mis manos en ese preciso instante, cayó sobre la mesa.

Sentía su mirada.

Me observaba.

Me hacía temblar aterrorizada. Y su presencia era escalofriante.

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cuello. Me sobresalté intentando alejarme, pero me había quedado tan blanca como una hoja de papel.

Y mi respiración acelerada daba el aviso de lo asustada que estaba en ese momento.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" pregunté llena de pavor.

"No vengo a hacerte daño alguno. Sólo vine porque sé que estás investigando mi historia."

"¿Tú historia? ¿Estás haciendo también la misma investigación que yo?"

Me estremecí mientras sentía esas caricias bajar hasta uno de mis hombros.

"No, no estoy haciendo ningún tipo de investigación. Tú eres la que la está haciendo. Sólo venía a informarte sobre ello."

¿Se supone que sabía algo de todo aquello?

"De acuerdo… pe… pero, ¿qué sabes?"

"Haces demasiadas preguntas, cazadora."

Su mano ascendió y giró finalmente mi cara, creía que me mostraría su rostro. Pero sólo podía ver sus labios. Eran carnosos y suaves, como una jugosa cereza roja en plena madurez. Era una sensación muy insólita.

"Te diré algo. Yo soy esa persona que buscas desde hace semanas."

Ahora sí que no comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo.

"No te entiendo…"

Apretó mi cuello bruscamente y lo que pasó por mi mente fue '¿me va a matar?'

"Entiende esto chica, yo… soy… Fate Testarossa."

Estaba asustada pero no era tonta. Mi carcajada resonó en aquella habitación, produciendo eco entre aquellas estanterías frías y apartadas.

"¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Si fueras ella ahora tendrías…"

"Alrededor de 700 años, así es. Ya no recuerdo mi edad exacta."

Y en ese momento y para mi sorpresa, no solo observaba sus labios.

Sus ojos.

Eran tan peculiares y extraños, que me atemorizaban. Volví a mirar la mesa donde se encontraba aquella imagen. Eran los mismos.

La misma mirada, el mismo misterio.

No podía ser.

"¿C… cómo puede ser?" susurré nerviosa.

"Debes calmarte. No he venido a comerte. Ni mucho menos a matarte."

Me liberó y se alejó de mí, observando de ese modo todo su esplendor. Vestía una gabardina larga rozando el suelo, negra y con el cuello levantado. Sin duda, la hacía mucho más atractiva. Sus hermosos cabellos rubios y largos caían por su espalda con soltura. Tenía una silueta hermosa y esa mirada, que me contemplaba de un modo triste y melancólico, me estremeció. Se sentó frente a mí. Era ella, no cabía duda. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser? Estaba allí.

Mi asombro era inmenso.

Ella cogió aquella carta y la examinó. Su mirada misteriosa se angustió.

"¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió? ¿Verdad, cazadora?"

"¿Por qué me llamas de ese modo?"

"No sé tu nombre."

"Me llamo…"

"No me interesa saberlo. No me lo digas, lo olvidaría y me gusta más llamarte cazadora."

"Pero…"

Ella alzó su mano negando el que yo le dijera mi nombre. Pero sinceramente me dio igual, sólo quería estar al tanto.

"¿Quieres saber? ¿O no?"

Aún asustada asentí con mi cabeza. Tomé asiento sin que el asombro dejara mi cuerpo.

"Bien… te lo contaré. Mi historia… La historia de mi vida comenzó así…"

**~ ~ oOo ~ ~**

_Año 1.320._

Yo era sólo una simple aldeana, que vivía con su madre y su hermana gemela, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en Italia.

Mi familia no era rica, ni tenía poder. No éramos de la alta sociedad. Ni tan siquiera sabíamos qué era eso. Nos manteníamos por medio de nuestra pequeña granja de animales. Aunque yo sentía que si aquello era la vida que iba a tener no quería vivirla.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma me gritaban que tenía que haber algo más que todo eso.

Pero era inútil, y ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que pasaría así el resto de mi vida.

Sola y vacía.

Aun así, siempre que me metía en problemas, mi hermana Alicia, estaba siempre ayudándome.

Sentía que aquello no era vida.

Y era cierto, no notaba diferencia alguna en los días que vivía. Todo era una total y completa rutina.

Pero ese día… ocurrió.

Como cada noche al irme a dormir, cerraba las cortinas de mi ventana. Pero esa vez algo fue diferente. Una sombra extraña estaba frente a mi casa.

Me observaba.

Me vigilaba.

Tensó todo mi cuerpo.

Mi piel se erizó al sentir la mirada de ese ser.

Grotesco.

Salvaje.

Extraño.

Oscuro.

Vagos fueron mis sentidos al retroceder un instante.

Repentinamente la ventana se abrió de par en par.

Y esa bestia negra de ojos penetrantes hizo acto de presencia.

Se adentró en mi cuarto y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia mí.

Seguí intentando volver a la realidad, pero aquello no era un sueño.

Y sin más, se aproximó para observarme.

Intentaba escapar de esa repelente figura que me infundía temor. Se presentó inesperadamente frente a mí, me tiró del pelo y comenzamos a forcejear.

Finalmente sentí como me iba hipnotizando con sus ojos.

Me convertí en presa ante aquellos orbes rojos.

Me agarró del cuello y antes de yo pudiese gritar, sentí unas agujas clavarse en él. El dolor era agudo, ya no sólo estaba asustada sino dolorida. Se separó y quedé en un estado de shock.

Poco a poco me dejé caer al suelo arrastrando mi espalda por la pared.

Mis pupilas lo observaban fijamente.

Lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

Lentamente aquella bestia comenzó a deshacerse como si fuera polvo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y luego…

Luego oscuridad.

--

Desperté en mi cama, confundida. Pasé una mano por mi cuello.

"Todo había sido un mal sueño…" susurré.

Me sentía realmente bien, como si hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo curioso era que cuando abrí las cortinas de mi ventana, aún era de noche.

Era raro. Pero era posible que me hubiera levantado antes del amanecer.

Un apetito voraz me invadió. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de comer.

Hambrienta, llegué a la cocina. Y engullí lo primero que vi.

Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y me dejé caer sobre la encimera.

Intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Pero el mareo me comenzó a producir nauseas.

Y acabé vomitando todo.

"Hermana, ¿qué os ha sucedido?"

Giré para ver a Alicia. Se la veía preocupada. Ella era mi gemela, la persona más amable que había conocido en toda mi vida. Cariñosa y tierna, así era.

Algo en mi interior se perturbó en ese momento.

Una necesidad al verla.

"Yo… creo que algo me ha sentado mal"

Me miró extrañada como si no fuera yo.

"¿Os ocurre algo? Estáis muy pálida."

"No pasa nada, me encuentro bien." contesté.

Súbitamente una sensación de sed invadió mi ser. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al observar los latidos de su cuello.

Su piel, no sabía por qué, me parecía de lo más apetecible.

Una gota de sudor frío bajaba por mi sien.

Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo quería moverse con autoridad propia.

Caminé unos pasos. Pero sabía que no era yo quien lo hacía.

Ya, delante de ella, la observé un momento.

Ésta me devolvía una mirada curiosa.

Y lo que vi en el reflejo de sus ojos, fue mi sonrisa. Una que yo jamás había puesto.

Nunca.

Pero no podía cambiar mi expresión.

'Esto es una locura' pensé.

Podía hasta escuchar el sonido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas.

Me enloquecían.

Me cegaban.

Me seducía aquel palpitante líquido carmesí.

Sentí el latir de su corazón.

Y aquella agonía dentro de mí ser deseaba sus entrañas.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. No quería ver lo que ellos me estaban mostrando.

Todo su sistema circulatorio estaba frente a mí.

Sus venas.

Sus arterias.

Todo.

Sencillamente su sangre me excitaba.

"Fate…" murmuró asustada.

Una voz hablaba en mi interior enmudeciendo la de Alicia. Me decía que tenía que morder ese cuello.

Debía apoderarme de él.

Hacer mía su sangre.

Mis mandíbulas me empezaron a doler.

Percibí algo crecer en mis encías y tapé mi boca. Pero ya era tarde, todo aquello que sentía me sometía.

Ya no podía parar.

Ya no podía pensar.

El incesante sonido de esa voz me arrebató todo ápice de humanidad, hasta dejar mis sentimientos hechos trizas.

Hermana…

Alicia, ojalá me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Siento despojar tu vida con éstas, mis manos. Es lo último que pretendo

Pero ese deseo.

Esa agonía dentro de mí ser.

Me provocaba más y más.

Y entré en trance.

Ya no era yo quien controlaba mis actos.

Ya no era la hermana gemela.

Ya no era… Fate Testarossa.

Hermana y amiga.

Juro que no quise.

Me lancé a por ella.

Cerré mis ojos llenos de rabia.

Mi alma no quería, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo habían tomado el control. Ella, estupefacta, intentó apartarme sin suerte.

Sujeté su cuello fuertemente con mis manos. Mis colmillos eran atraídos por su piel.

Suave y tersa.

Fina y delicada.

Y aquellas fauces tomaron forma.

Mordí y acribillé aquel agradable tacto de modo salvaje. Dejé penetrar mis dientes lentamente.

Los colmillos primero.

La boca después.

Se clavaron.

Se incrustaron fuertemente.

Cerré mi mandíbula bruscamente y rasgué su piel, que se deshacía como la más fina tela al deshilacharse.

Desgarrando la carne de aquella persona que había sido mi hermana gemela.

Violentamente, con la boca cerrada, me separé deshilando tendones y músculos. Aquel líquido palpitaba rápidamente llenando el enorme hueco que yo había dejado.

Habida de placer escupí aquel pedazo de ser arrancado de su cuello. Éste quedó colgando y despedazado. Era de un exquisito color rosado.

Y la dulce miel del color de mis ojos…

Se derramó.

Comenzó a mancillarlo todo.

Llené mis labios de aquel dulce néctar borgoña.

Pasé mi lengua tentando mi boca con esa delicia. Relamiendo mis labios como un animal dándose el mejor de los banquetes.

Su sabor era cálido y dulce.

Y aunque antes nunca lo experimenté, me pareció lo más suculento que jamás había probado.

Sí, la tomé. Era mía. Y saber eso me excitaba de un modo excepcional.

Me deleitaba con su placentera carne.

Mi mente se había nublado.

Me cegué al probar aquello.

Pasaba mi lengua una y otra vez, necesitando más.

Deseando más.

Obteniendo más.

Aquel líquido.

Aquella sangre que fluía.

Llamaba a mi cuerpo.

Y en sólo segundos se había convertido en mi delirio.

Ya no era yo.

Todo lo había perdido desde el momento en el que no controlé mis emociones.

Durante los primeros segundos intentaba zafarse.

Era inútil.

No sabía por qué motivo, yo me sentía muy poderosa… déspota. Le era imposible liberarse de mi yugo.

Sus gritos ahogados no me importaron.

Sus arañazos en mis brazos tampoco.

Su cuerpo se sacudía.

Convulsionaba.

Se estremecía con más lentitud, a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y sus latidos comenzaron a cesar.

Hasta que enmudeció toda vida en ella.

Y yo… mientras yo… yo…

Lamía.

Bebía.

Degustaba.

Saboreaba.

Cataba su ser.

Saciaba mis entrañas.

Llenaba mi estómago de su sangre.

Su dulce y oscura sangre.

Sus ojos habían quedado abiertos de par en par. Y una última gota de néctar, de sus ojos cayó.

Frágil e inerte.

Inmóvil y estática.

Quieta…

Extinta…

Mi hermana había fallecido entre mis brazos.

Yo la había ejecutado.

Yo le arrebaté su vida.

El peso de su cuerpo ahora cada vez más frío.

Lo sostuve en mis brazos.

Había arrancado pedazos de su carne, ahora seguiría su curso de descomposición. Hastiada, solté su cuerpo, que cayó bruscamente al suelo.

"Alicia…" murmuré.

Perpleja.

Desconcertada.

Desorientada.

La miré. Y un pálpito me devolvió a la realidad.

Pero…

Ya era tarde. Mi hermana había muerto. Yo la maté.

"¿Qué has hecho, Fate…?"

Una ronca voz me sacó de mi tragedia. He allí yo. Llena mi boca y mis manos de sangre.

Goteaba.

La sangre de mi hermana goteaba, y caía desde mis labios. Resbalaba por mi barbilla. Moría en mis ropas.

Mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente y mi alma parecía haberse llenado de vida.

La vida de Alicia.

La vida de mi hermana

Yo… la había matado.

Mi madre lo vio todo. Ella gritó por encima de mis pensamientos.

De mi locura.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

"¡Eres… una bestia inmunda…!" chilló mientras sostenía a Alicia entre sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos de ésta al tiempo que lloraba de pavor y angustia.

"¡Eres una asesina! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Desaparece!"

Con la mano, indicaba que me fuera. Sus palabras eran de rabia y dolor.

"Te odio, Fate." decía al tiempo que seguía llorando desesperada.

Mis ropas estaban mancilladas de dolor. De muerte. Profanaban mis pensamientos. Castigaban y me desquiciaban.

Millones de palabras se agolparon en mi cabeza en aquellos instantes.

Asesina…

Pero ésa hizo eco en mi cabeza. Se repetía una y otra vez.

Comencé a correr.

Corría y corría sin parar.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento pasó eso? Yo siempre adoré a mi hermana. Pese a que yo había sido cruel y déspota desde pequeña, siempre cuidé de ella. Me desvivía por ella.

¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?

Lejos de mi casa y en la oscuridad de la noche me lamenté durante horas. Gritando al viento hasta el amanecer.

Llorando.

Muriendo.

De esa manera despedacé todo sentimiento. De esa forma maté mi corazón.

--

No deseaba sentir nada más. No quería ni tendría jamás sentimiento alguno por nada.

Llena de rabia y dolor acabé durmiendo en un rincón de un pequeño cementerio.

Los dolores en mi estómago no cesaban y algo le ocurría a mi boca. Repentinamente mis colmillos se volvieron muy afilados y grandes. Sobresalían demasiado. Y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Estaba segura de que aquello ya no era un sueño. No era una pesadilla.

No. Aquello era real.

Y era algo más. Debería descubrir qué era.

Así que comencé a estudiarme a mí misma mientras pasaban los días.

Fueron los más horribles de toda mi vida. Sentía de nuevo esa sed insaciable al despertar.

Y percibía un olfato más agudo que de costumbre.

No sabía qué pasaba, pero sí sabía que algo tenía que ver con aquella fiera o bestia que entró a mi habitación.

El sol… me agobiaba. La luz me molestaba y por las noches mi visión era mucho más precisa. Podía divisar movimiento desde muy lejos. Y de nuevo esa sed, ese ser salvaje en mis entrañas se apoderaba de mí.

Cometiendo actos despiadados contra los humanos.

Ya sabía algo… yo no era humana. Si lo era, si quedaba algo de humanidad en mí, la había perdido en el mismo momento que maté y asesiné cruelmente a mi hermana.

Ganado…

Así comencé a ver al resto del mundo. Trozos de carne, las cuales despedazaba y descuartizaba para alimentar mi cuerpo. Pero, sobre todo, con su sangre.

¿Me había vuelto acaso una sádica? Cada vez disfrutaba más al hacerlo, y eso me daba pánico.

Agotada, dormía por el día, y por las noches me despertaba entre ruinas y oscuridad, o en algún callejón perdido en la ciudad de Venecia.

Mis ropas estaban raídas y manchadas de sangre. Yo misma daba miedo. ¿Me había vuelto un animal sin sentido de la compasión?

¿Quién era yo?

"¿Sigo siendo Fate Testarossa?" susurré.

"Por supuesto…"

Una voz gruesa y tosca, me buscó entre la oscuridad de mis pensamientos.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté afligida y exaltada.

"Soy quien te puede ayudar."

Aquel hombre mayor de pelo blanco, con barba, alto, y de traje negro me dijo que le siguiera. Algo en él me daba confianza, y por ese impulso supongo que le seguí. Me hizo subir a un extraño carruaje. Éste emprendió la marcha y ese hombre comenzó a explicarme lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Quién sois?" pregunté aturdida.

"Mi nombre es Gil Graham, y vos sois Fate Testarossa. Fui el mayordomo de vuestro padre, al que prometí que os guiaría, como hice con él hace ya mucho tiempo."

Su quebrada voz no me producía temor alguno. De hecho, me sentí muy cómoda con él de modo repentino.

"¿Mi… padre?"

Me estremecí al pensar quién podría ser.

"Sí, vuestro padre. Le contaré todo mientras llegamos a nuestro destino."

"¿Cuál es? ¿A dónde me lleváis?"

"Será un largo viaje. Podéis descansar mientras tanto."

El carruaje era bastante lujoso. Jamás antes había visto algo así. Así que no me costó mucho quedarme dormida debido al cansancio de varios días forzando mi cuerpo a cosas que ni yo misma entendía.

Más tarde desperté. Sólo el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y la oscura noche nos acompañaba.

Él me mantuvo informada respecto a quién fue mi padre. Y qué ocurrió esa noche cuando aquella extraña figura entró por mi ventana.

Según me contó, mi padre había sido el vampiro entre vampiros. No sé por qué motivo aquello no me sorprendió. Después de verme a mí misma hacer lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, podría creerlo todo. Aún siendo él ese ser, conoció a mi madre y se enamoraron. Ella jamás nos dijo nada, ni a mí ni a mi hermana. Llevaron su amor en total secreto. Ella quedó embarazada y nos tuvo a ambas.

Me dijo que aquella noche quién se presentó en mi habitación era él, y que pese a que era inmortal, la condena o maldición de ser el vampiro entre vampiros era morir después de que su heredero alcanzara la madurez, pasando así todo su poder a éste. Y en este caso, a mí.

"Pero, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no mi hermana?" pregunté aún confundida por todo aquello.

"Lo que más os caracterizó fue la diferencia que existía entre las dos."

"¿Diferencias?"

"Así es, vuestra hermana era una persona amable y cariñosa. Era buena y jamás tuvo mal alguno en su corazón."

Eso era cierto. Nunca supe por qué Alicia era siempre tan honesta y cordial con todo el mundo. Hasta con los desconocidos.

"En cambio vos…" calló un momento y cogió aire. "… sois todo lo contrario."

"Aun así, eso no explica por qué me eligió a mí."

Me observó un momento fijamente.

"Eso explica todo, madeimoselle Testarossa."

Lo miré más perdida. Él sonrió un momento y continuó hablando.

"Vuestro padre debía elegir a una de las dos para pasar su gran poder. Y para ello una de las dos debía morir en manos de la otra. ¿Creéis que vuestra hermana hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que vos hicisteis?"

Me quedé pensativa. Ciertamente, Alicia jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Aun teniendo esa bestia dominante dentro no cedería. Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo en ese aspecto.

Bajé mi cabeza entristecida.

"Yo maté a mi hermana."

"Ése era vuestro destino. Además, la sangre de vuestra hermana era necesaria para vuestra completa transformación."

Aun así, eso no me consolaba. Ni hacía que el dolor de mi pecho cesara. Miré mis manos, agobiada por tanta información repentina. Y poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirme.

Aquel carruaje seguía su camino. No sabía cuál sería. Aunque realmente ya me daba lo mismo.

Sentía algo de alivio. Tal vez cuanto más lejos mejor, pensé.

En mis pesadillas salía Alicia, continuamente. Si había algo certero en todo eso, era que yo jamás me perdonaría la muerte de mi propia hermana.

Nunca…

* * *

**N/A:** Pues aquí queda eso. Secreto de sumario lo que ocurrirá.

Bueno, comentarios, tomatazos y broncas ya saben donde se deben poner.

Espero pronto continuar con 7 días, sigo pidiendo paciencia por esto. Pero no os preocupéis que seguiré con ese fic. Hasta ahora jamás he dejado un fic sin terminar y menos cuando está tan adelantado. Y desde luego tengo claro que éste no será el caso.

Saludos a la gente de Convivencias con la que sigo cada día en el megafic que llevamos en el foro de Coyuhi. Así que pásense por el aula si no lo han hecho ya. Y si no lo han hecho…

Demonios, ¿qué están esperando?

Hasta el próximo capítulo ; )


	3. Comienzo II

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

El paisaje había cambiado.

¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

No lo sé. Lo único que sé, es que aún se escuchaban aquellos cascos de caballo.

Y parecía amanecer.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

"Señorita Testarossa, ya estamos llegando. Pronto estaréis en vuestro nuevo hogar."

Observé de nuevo a aquel gentil hombre.

De ahora en adelante, sería mi mayordomo.

Me pregunto, qué pasará cuando llegue.

Volví a contemplar por la ventanilla.

Pronto pude ver un enorme castillo.

¿Esa sería mi casa?

Abrí los ojos totalmente, pues jamás en la vida había visto cosa igual.

El vehículo paró.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Graham, se adelantó para luego invitarme a salir.

Bajé lentamente observando la entrada.

Aquello parecía un palacio.

Había gran cantidad de personas, todas de uniforme.

Imagino que serían sirvientes del que fue mi padre.

Abrumada, me aproximé poco a poco.

Apreté mis puños en aquella manta que me cubría.

"Ella es vuestra ama de llaves, Linith."

Ésta hizo una pequeña reverencia, y al mismo tiempo todos la imitaron.

Me sentí extraña ante todo aquello.

Sin duda, será una vida muy diferente a la que había estado viviendo…

_**~ ~ oOo ~ ~**_

_**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**_

_**Comienzo**_

_**II**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**~ ~ oOo ~ ~**_

Finalmente, entramos a aquel lugar.

Me quedé impactada por todo aquello.

Sólo la entrada, era cinco veces más grande que la granja donde había vivido.

Era un enorme salón con varias puertas. Y una gran escalera al centro.

Parecía estar en un cuento.

Aquel castillo era tan grande, que podría perderme dentro.

Fue lo primero que pensé.

"Mademoiselle Testarossa, por favor acompañe a las sirvientas. Ellas la llevarán a su habitación, para que os deis un baño y os cambiéis de ropas." Dijo el ama de llaves.

Sólo afirmé con la cabeza, aún colmada por todo aquello.

Mis ojos, no perdieron detalle de todo lo que vi a mi paso.

Ascendimos por las escaleras y caminé por miles de pasillos.

Finalmente, llegamos a una habitación.

Una cama donde podría dormir toda una familia, se encontraba a mi izquierda. A mi derecha, una enorme chimenea. Varias puertas y grandes ventanales, detallaban un lugar demasiado hermoso para mí.

Una de las mujeres, me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a otra sala pegada a ésta.

Una gran bañera se encontraba al centro.

Y más ventanales.

Al ver a aquellas cuatro chicas, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Tenía una sensación muy extraña.

Como si algo volviera a poseerme, pero de diferente modo a cuando maté a mi hermana.

Eso me recordaba el gran dolor que llevaría marcado en mi pecho, por siempre.

Aquella sensación, comenzó a acrecentar mientras esas mujeres iban desnudándome.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Yo sabía hacerlo sola.

Pero lo más raro era que… me gustaba.

Comencé a sonreír espontáneamente.

Y juraría que me estaban seduciendo, algo que no me disgustaba. Al contrario, mi sangre empezó a hervir.

Entré en la bañera totalmente desnuda, y me senté dentro.

Las miré a las cuatro, y un pinchazo de deseo invadió mi cuerpo.

"Quitaros la ropa y entrad conmigo." Dije sin pensar.

¿Cómo había dicho todo aquello? Era como si no pudiera controlarme.

Ellas sin decir nada, atendieron mis órdenes.

"Como la señorita desee." Dijo una de ellas.

Sin más, entraron y se pegaron a mí.

Un escalofrío me recorrió, al notar como comenzaron a besarme.

Solté un gemido de placer, al sentir los voluptuosos pechos de una de ellas en mi espalda.

Todo aquello era raro, pero más extraño era que me gustara tanto. Quería poseerlas a todas allí mismo.

Y eso hice.

Me apetecía hacerlas mías.

Pronto, empecé a besarlas. A saborear su blanca y suave piel.

Al llegar al cuello de una de ellas, mis colmillos empezaron a crecer.

El deseo contenido finalmente cedió.

Y los hundí profundamente en la piel de aquella chica, que gimió con delicia.

Imité aquel acto en todas.

Las hice mías entre besos y mordiscos.

Saboreando la sangre que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Lamiendo y degustándola con deleite.

Mis manos dibujaron sus cuerpos hasta el cansancio.

Y finalmente, me retiré y me dejé caer en la cama.

Agotada por el viaje y por el recibimiento, quedé profundamente dormida.

Pero en mis sueños estaba el rostro lleno de pánico de mi hermana.

En mis sueños no podría escapar del dolor que sufriría mi alma por toda la eternidad.

-- --

Sentí algo cálido acariciar mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos, algo desconcertada.

En aquellos momentos no recordaba dónde estaba.

Ni qué hacía allí.

Lo primero que enfoqué fue a la ama de llaves, Linith.

Me observaba con curiosidad sentada a un lado de la cama.

Me incorporé para verla bien.

Era una mujer joven y hermosa.

Y mi corazón palpitó al sentir de nuevo aquella caricia en mi rostro.

En un acto de reflejo, sostuve su mano entre las mías.

El perfume que desprendía su piel era embriagador.

Era dulce y fascinante.

Y ella también lo era.

Desde que la vi al entrar, me llamó mucho la atención.

"Hágalo, señorita Testarossa. Lo llevo esperando todo el día." Dijo susurrante en mi oído.

"¿El qué?" Pregunté aún confundida.

"Hacedme vuestra."

La miré un momento y el deseo en mí volvió a surgir.

Su mirada era hermosa y dulce. Otra vez aquel escalofrío.

Sin más, acerqué mis labios a los de ella.

La contemple un momento. Estaba muy sonrojada.

"Preciosa…" Musité.

La besé. Pero de una manera diferente. Sentir aquellos labios en los míos fue muy distinto a los de las otras chicas.

Noté que ella temblaba, y la rodeé con mis brazos.

Bajé por su cuello suavemente.

Lo acaricié con mi lengua.

"Hágalo…" murmuró.

El aroma que desprendía, me enloquecía.

La mordí, lo suficiente para que la sangre brotara.

Lamí aquel líquido apetitoso y arrebatador.

Sus gemidos me hacían perder la razón.

"Ahora soy de vos…" mencionó sutilmente.

Atrayéndola hacía mí, le fui quitando prenda a prenda toda su ropa. Me fui tumbando y subiendola sobre mí.

Le hice el amor mientras clavaba mis colmillos en todo su cuerpo, y a la vez, llenándola de caricias.

La hice mía.

Más mía que a las demás.

Con el tiempo, comprendería que aquello era un simple ritual.

Un ritual de inicio.

Algo que se supone yo debía hacer, con cada una de las chicas que me atrajeran.

A partir de ese mismo instante, serían de mi posesión.

Y la persona que la tocara sin mi consentimiento, se condenaría de por vida.

Yo misma, la haría cumplir.

La muerte, era lo único que me llenaría de satisfacción.

Y ese sería el castigo.

Quién tocara a alguna de ellas, simplemente sería torturado y decapitado.

-- --

Más tarde, ya en el salón.

Miré aquel anillo entre mis manos.

Era un rubí en forma de sello.

Único y diseñado sólo para mí.

Me lo había dado mi mayordomo.

Él me explicó, que sólo era para que los demás vampiros supieran quién era yo.

Era un modo de diferenciarme de los demás.

Todo aquel que reconociera el anillo, debía rendirse ante mí.

En aquel momento, en el gran salón del castillo, él me lo dio.

Frente a una chimenea, delante del cuadro del que fue mi padre.

Ese hombre que jamás conocí.

Tan sólo lo vi, como una sombra aparecer.

Y desvanecer en el mismo instante.

Esa persona me dió una nueva vida, o tal vez… una maldición.

Seguramente, era sólo eso.

-- --

Pasó un tiempo, y yo apenas salía.

Realmente no me hacía falta, ya que tenía hasta mi propia bodega de sangre. Habían seguidores humanos a la espera de convertirse en mis siervos. Para ello, se debajan utilizar como alimento. Luego serían convertidos para servirme eternamente. A cambio podrían beneficiarse de asistir a mis fiestas y tener alimento, sin necesidad de dar caza a nadie.

Mientras, aprendí muchas cosas.

Una aldeana como yo, no tenía ni idea de cómo vivir en la riqueza.

Linith, fue mi maestra.

Me instruyó. Me enseñó, no sólo a leer y escribir, también, a comportarme. A tener educación ante todo.

A ser diplomática y a llevar los viñedos, que ahora me pertenecían.

Ella y mi mayordomo Graham, se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para mí.

Con el paso de los años, me transformé en una persona sádica y déspota.

Sobre todo esto último.

Hacía todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

Y finalmente, comencé a salir por las noches.

Muchas veces miraba la luna.

Subía a los tejados a contemplar las luces de la ciudad.

Caminaba por ellos.

Otras veces me iba al bosque cercano a mi casa.

Y una de esas noches la encontré.

Cerca de un lago, estaba una chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules.

Me acerqué despacio. Ella parecía triste y asustada.

"¿Quién sois?" Preguntó exaltada.

"No os preocupéis, soy la dueña de estas tierras. Me preguntaba qué hacéis aquí." Contesté en un hilo de voz.

"Soy una persona peligrosa, mejor que os alejéis de mí."

Ella estaba sentada, con los pies metidos en el agua del lago.

Me agaché a su lado y, no sé por qué motivo, acaricié su cabeza.

"No podríais hacerme daño alguno." La miré seria.

Cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la observó.

"Así que sois vos." Su expresión se tensó.

"Sí, ¿Y vos quién sois? ¿Por qué os encontráis tan sola?"

Me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

"Yo… estoy maldita. Desde hace muchos años permanezco en soledad."

"¿Maldita, por qué?" Dije suavemente. Solté mi mano de entre las suyas y acaricié su rostro.

"Soy… yo…" Suspiró. "Hace tiempo un lobo me mordió, y ahora soy…"

Sonreí curiosa.

"Ahora sois una mujer lobo, ¿no es así?"

Ella se sorprendió.

"Sí…" dijo con tristeza.

"Aunque sois muy especial, ¿verdad, Arf?"

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

"¿Cómo sa… sabéis mi nombre?"

Acaricié su espalda.

"Sé de vuestra existencia. Yo lo sé todo. Me preguntaba si querríais ser mi guardiana."

Sorprendida, quedó un momento en silencio.

"Yo… no me transformo con la luna, lo hago cuando quiero. Pero no seré jamás de nadie."

Volví a sonreír.

"Como deseéis."

Me levanté y comencé mi regreso al castillo.

Un sonido casi inaudible, me hizo parar. Me giré, y un humano apuntaba a esa chica con un arco y flechas aparentemente de plata.

Ella temblorosa, no le había dado tiempo a transformarse.

"Por fin te encontré, bestia." murmuró complacido.

Asustada me miró.

Sus ojos parecían rogarme auxilio.

Quedé pensativa unos instantes.

Aquel hombre se acercaba lentamente, sin dejar de apuntarla.

Ella intentaba retroceder, pero el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar.

Sabía que ella era muy fuerte, pero ante tal situación estaría perdida y acabaría muriendo.

Siempre perseguida.

Siempre sola.

Repentinamente, me vi como ella hace años, cuando empezó todo aquello.

Sin más, me aparecí a espaldas de aquel humano.

Ganado, me dije.

Mi mano en su cuello lo dejó paralizado.

"¿Quién sois?" Preguntó tembloroso. "¿De dónde habéis aparecido?"

Sonreí.

"Yo… soy la persona que os matará." Dije en un susurro.

Antes de que él pudiera moverse, clavé mis uñas en su cuello.

Arranqué un pedazo de su carne.

El comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente.

"Grita, nadie te oirá…" musité mientras lamia su cuello y disfrutaba de su sangre.

Comencé a morder más y más aquel cuello, destrozando y degustando aquel líquido rojo y espeso.

Manchando mi rostro de él.

Era más que alimentarme. Era una diversión.

Convulsionaba mientras yo seguía sosteniéndolo con mi mano.

Lo levanté en el aire y lo tiré al suelo.

"Hoy parece que comerás, Arf." Dije mientras me limpiaba con un pañuelo.

Ella impactada, me observó un momento.

Solté una carcajada.

"No os preocupéis, ya estoy saciada. Podéis comer lo que queráis. Es todo vuestro."

Me contempló aún paralizada, como me iba alejando lentamente.

"¡Esperad!" exclamó.

Me volteé para verla.

"Me habéis salvado de una muerte segura. Por ese motivo yo… me convertiré en vuestra guardiana."

Reí enérgicamente al ver su expresión.

"De acuerdo, vendréis conmigo. Pero tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga, Arf."

Ella sólo afirmó y me siguió.

Un tiempo después, Arf se convirtió en alguien importante para mí. Era mi protectora incondicional. Y la mayor parte del día la pasaba transformada en lobo.

Me era bastante útil.

Y acataba mis órdenes a la perfección.

-- --

Pronto me convertí, en lo que mi difunto padre deseo para mí. Ahora era la señora feudal. Una de las personas más ricas y deseadas de toda Francia.

Y como tal, llegaban siempre a mis manos, miles de invitaciones de la alta sociedad.

Jamás asistí a ninguna. Yo prefería hacer mis propias fiestas privadas.

Llenas de sexo y perversiones. Todas para satisfacer mis deseos.

Tan sólo mi presencia, era suficiente para infundir el mayor de los miedos.

Y así sería, de aquí en adelante.

-- --

Una noche cualquiera, de esas en las que solía pasear por los tejados, unos gritos llamaron mi atención.

Bajé a tierra guiándome por aquel sonido desgarrador.

Llegué a uno de tantos callejones sin salida.

Allí varios hombres, intentaban violar a una joven y hermosa mujer.

Era de ojos claros y pelo rubio.

La golpeaban violentamente, para que no se resistiera más.

Contemplé por un rato aquella escena.

Pero comencé a aburrirme, así que sería más divertido si intervenía.

"Vaya, cuánto valiente. Cuatro contra una." Dije a la vez que me acercaba.

Ellos sorprendidos, se pusieron a la defensiva.

"Tranquilos, no os quiero interrumpir, ¿o tal vez sí?" Susurrándolo, me puse tras de uno de aquellos valientes.

Lo sostuve por el cuello. Quedó totalmente inmóvil de sólo agarrarlo con una mano.

Los otros tres observaban pálidos el encuentro.

"Así que creo que… vais a morir." Afirmé con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo más mordí el cuello de aquel humano. Profundizando más y más mis colmillos en su piel. Le arrebaté toda su sangre, hasta dejarlo seco.

Sus gritos doloridos, llenaban el callejón de espanto. Y después, un silencio inhóspito.

Los tres hombres restantes, seguían contemplando cómo me deshacía del cadáver. Lo arrojé al suelo, como si fuera un simple pedazo de carne purulenta.

Las miradas tanto de ellos como de la mujer, estaban llenas de terror.

Sí, terror. Cómo me gusta.

Siempre disfrutaba de eso. Era casi como alimentar mis ansias de matar.

Al encontrarme yo en la salida de aquel lugar, ellos no podían escapar.

Estaban a mi total disposición.

"No sabe tan mal." Dije relamiendo uno de mis dedos.

Finalmente, saqué un pañuelo y comencé a limpiar los restos del líquido carmesí de mis manos.

Uno de ellos quiso enfrentarse sacando su espada.

Yo sólo me comencé a carcajear.

"¿Creéis que tenéis algún tipo de oportunidad?" Comenté aún riendo.

"No os acerquéis a mí, bestia maldita."

Mis ojos se llenaron de ira.

Aparecí frente a él.

Mi mirada penetrante, lo había dejado inmóvil.

"Bestia maldita, ¿eh?" susurré. "Vamos a ver cuán maldita soy."

Lo cogí por el cuello y lo levanté del suelo. De nuevo más gritos.

"Menudo cobarde sois, humano." Murmuré con satisfacción.

Apreté mi mano. Destrocé poco a poco su columna. Sentía sus huesos romper lentamente. Hasta que enmudeció.

"Otro más… éste debe saber mal. Pero vos…" Dije señalando a la chica. "Debéis saber muy bien." Sonreí sádicamente.

Otro de ellos en un intento de escapar comenzó a correr.

Sólo tuve que agarrar la espada del que acababa de matar. La crucé en medio cortando a destajo ambas piernas.

Cayó al suelo entre lamentos. La sangre salía a borbotones.

"Os quedaréis un rato así. Mientras, veremos de lo que es capaz vuestro amigo."

Pasé el borde de aquella espada por mis labios.

"Esta sangre es rancia. No me gusta. Mereceréis morir por ello." Musité, sin quitar la vista al único humano que ya quedaba en pie.

Lo señalé con la punta de aquel florete.

"Vos, seréis el siguiente." Apunté.

Él en un intento de defenderse también sacó su arma.

"Os lo pondré fácil. Si me lográis acertar, os dejaré ir."

Comenzamos a cruzar las espadas.

El tintineo de éstas al chocar retumbaba en las paredes de aquel callejón.

Reía al ver, el gran esfuerzo que hacía por defender su vida.

La mujer, seguía pasmada ante tal escena.

Y aún se escuchaban los lamentos del que permanecía en el suelo. Lloraba de dolor.

En un fácil movimiento corté la mano de mi contrincante.

Chilló fuertemente.

"Me dejaréis sorda. ¡Callaos ya!" Exclamé mientras lo decapitaba.

Y más sangre, complacía mi orgullo. pronto, un rio de ésta llenaba el callejón.

Su cabeza, rodó por el suelo hasta donde se encontraba el otro hombre. Al verla, intentó de nuevo escapar estallando en pavor. Se arrastraba, cuál débil culebra por el suelo.

Volví a carcajearme de la situación.

Me aproximé lentamente.

El terror y el pánico se apoderaron de él.

Su suplica degustaba mis oídos.

"Decidme hombre sin piernas, ¿cómo lograréis escapar?"

"Dejadme ir os lo ruego. Tened compasión."

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, al escuchar tales palabras.

"¿Creéis qué yo tengo algo de eso? La compasión es sólo de los débiles como vos."

Me posicioné a su lado y lo giré boca arriba.

"Miradme, ¿es este el rostro de alguien compasivo? Tal vez si no gritarais tanto…"

Me agaché y lo examiné un momento.

"Sacad la lengua, humano."

Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas no creían lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Queréis vivir? Sacad la lengua." Repetí.

Con gran temor, hizo lo que le dije.

Pasé la espada rozando el lateral de ésta.

"No… sería demasiado bonito para vos." Susurré. "¡Arf!" exclamé.

De la nada, apareció mi fiel lobo de pelo anaranjado y grandes mandíbulas.

"Arf, que tengáis buen provecho."

Empecé a reír fuertemente mientras mi ferviente compañera comenzó a arrancarle las tripas. Aún con vida, observaba aterrorizado como aquella bestia se lo iba comiendo lentamente. Disfrutando de su propia carne. Saboreando sus intestinos.

De nuevo sus gritos me molestaban.

"Qué molesto sois."

Clavé aquella arma en uno de sus ojos. Éste comenzó a sangrar notablemente. Pareciendo una fuente, logré que callara de una vez.

Me acerqué a la chica que aún seguía en pánico total.

"Tranquila… a vos os espera una muerte mucho más… dulce…" Murmuré.

Era sin duda, una mujer hermosa.

La levanté del suelo encarando su rostro con el mío. Miré a Arf un momento, que seguía relamiendo el cuerpo de aquel humano.

"Preciosa… sois realmente una hermosura." Susurré en su oído.

Hipnotizada, cerró los ojos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Febril, degusté su cuello.

Luego, acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Profundizando en un beso que la llevaría a la misma muerte.

Mordí sus labios lenta y sutilmente, absorbiendo la sabia de estos.

Esa sangre era realmente suculenta.

Era justo como a mí me gustaba.

Dulce y exquisita.

El deseo se apoderó de mí. Y decidí dejarla aún con vida.

Antes de matarla, seguiría disfrutando de sus labios y de su lengua.

Después, la muerte le llegaría. Casi al amanecer la dejé suavemente en el suelo.

"Lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más. Pero soy demasiado golosa e impaciente."

Mi fiel acompañante me esperaba sentada, después de su gran banquete.

Acaricié su cabeza y comencé a caminar.

"Es hora de irnos, Arf. Tengo ganas de estar con Linith, tanta sangre me ha excitado." Dije sin más.

-- --

Habían pasado casi doscientos años desde que me convertí en vampiro.

Había viajado por muchos lugares. Por muchos sitios.

Había hecho un sinnúmero de fiestas.

Me había leído más de un millón de libros. La biblioteca de mi castillo, era realmente extensa. Pasaba días enteros leyendo, ensimismada en aquellas páginas llenas de historias que casi podía palpar.

Me había vuelto una persona sabia y culta, pero a la vez, sanguinaria y cruel.

La atracción de las demás personas hacia mí era mayor.

Muchos me adoraban. Otros me detestaban.

Mis fieles sirvientas me amaban, y Linith me había confesado el gran amor que sentía hacia mí.

Yo en cambio, después de hacer todo lo que mi orgullo pedía, no estaba nunca contenta.

Seguía con mis pesadillas y con ese vacío dentro de mi corazón.

Sólo pensaba en lo que me depararía la eternidad.

Mi suerte, no morir jamás.

Mi condena, ser eterna.

Mi maldición, no encontrar el olvido.

* * *

**N/A:** Ostras, me salió algo sangriento. Claro que, dije que iba a tener gore. Bueno en todo caso, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que hay personas que esperaban el capítulo de este fic. Así que aquí está.

Saludos y seguiré pronto con los demás fics, que tengo por ahí.

P.D.: Este capítulo está dedicado a una persona muy especial. Espero que lo leas mi preciosa princesa. Tu Fate-mama te lo leerá de todas formas.


	4. Destino I

A veces pensaba si lo que esa mujer de rubia melena me contaba, era real o un cuento para no dormir. En muchas ocasiones pensé si todo aquello tenía sentido. Si de verdad toda aquella historia que contaba era cierta, ¿a qué venía que fuera a mí, a quién se la quería contar?

¿Por qué yo? Me considero buena en mi trabajo, sí, pero tanto como para aparecer una persona como aquella y contarme todo aquello… parecía absurdo.

No tenía sentido que me lo quisiera narrar, ¿acaso sólo quiere desahogarse?

Pero parecía todo demasiado pensado. Las cartas, los escritos, y aquella mujer… nada tenía realmente sentido. Lo que sí lo tenía era la historia. Realmente todo coincidía bastante. Aun así, no podía dejar de escuchar aquella suave voz que desde un principio me conquistó.

No sabía lo que tenía pero mi atención a cada minuto, era mayor.

Tal vez era así como se sentían todas aquellas mujeres que la servían. ¿Y si decide convertirme en una más? Si fuera así, no me estaría contando todo esto.

Me sentía demasiado confundida. Su tono en el aire caía dulcemente en mis oídos y no podía apartar mis ojos de aquellos orbes color sangre. Hasta eso le pegaba.

El color de sus ojos…

* * *

_**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**_

_**Destino I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Año 1521._

Doscientos años habían pasado desde que me convertí en lo que era en esos momentos. No había parado de matar y estrangular a diestro y siniestro. Sin embargo, aquel frío en el estomago jamás se iba. Tenía todo lo que se pueda desear, mas aún así, ese dolor nunca me abandonaba. Me había vuelto caprichosa y arrogante. Más de lo que una vez llegué a ser.

Todavía no sabía que sentido tenía todo aquello, después de tantos años viviendo en la misma edad y viendo a la gente de a pie envejecer lentamente. Aquellas calles iban cambiando poco a poco. El tiempo pasaba para mucha gente, menos para mí.

Aun así seguía viendo a toda la muchedumbre como simple ganado. Yo sólo veía sus venas cargadas de sangre. Deshaciéndome al verla correr. Al parar en el músculo principal y de nuevo salir a recorrer todo aquel sistema circulatorio.

Era agobiante y a la vez satisfactorio, darme cuenta de mi posición ante todos los demás. Ya no sólo a los humanos corrientes, también ante los demás vampiros. Sobre todo ante ellos.

Ese suave sabor en los labios me despertó nuevamente al encontrarme en la cumbre de la montaña. Era cálido y suave. Tierno y hermoso.

Tener aquellas sensaciones por aquella mujer era simplemente innombrable. Pero ciertamente, no podía negar aquello tan evidente.

"Decidme Linith, ¿realmente me amáis? ¿O sólo es por yo ser quién soy?" pregunté al sentir su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Os amo… no podría amaros obligadamente, y estar con vos de esta manera. Siempre seréis el amor de mi vida." Contestó apoyando su barbilla.

Tumbadas en mi enorme cama, y totalmente desnudas, otra noche llena de pasión nos dejaba agotadas.

"¿Más de lo que fue mi padre?" inquirí nuevamente.

"Jamás amé a vuestro padre. Nunca estuve con él si es eso lo que queréis saber."

Sonreí al saber de aquellas palabras. Otro pinchazo más en el corazón.

Si eso era estar enamorada, querría sentirlo por el resto de la eternidad. Y eso era justo lo único que tenía de certera mi vida.

"La eternidad…" susurré.

Linith me miró un momento y sonrió. Sentí el calor de su piel nuevamente mientras nos volvíamos a besar. Y otro beso… y otro más… y dulcemente comencé a sentir la excitación de nuevo.

Ella se había subido sobre mí. Yo me senté y comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuello.

Su respiración en mi oído.

Sus manos mimaban mi espalda. Pasaba los dedos rozándola con la yema.

Sus gemidos de placer, al sentir las caricias de mi lengua en su cuello.

Y una vez más dejaba la marca de mi poder en él. Mis colmillos se hundían poco a poco. La carne se abría paso ante ellos. Y el dulce sabor de su sangre manchaba mis labios.

Volví rápidamente a su boca, para que limpiara los restos de su propio líquido.

Su boca, la única capaz de llenar aquel vacío en mi vida. Capaz de dar hasta su vida por besarme.

Y de la mía fue cuando salió dos palabras que llevaba tiempo queriéndole decir.

"Os amo…" murmuré.

Sentí como su abrazo se estrechaba y me acurrucaba en su cuello. Era la primera persona por la que había sentido algo. Sin embargo, ella me había tenido que compartir esos doscientos años. Pues yo no siempre me sentía así.

Lo sé, podría ser la mujer de su vida o su condena. Aún así, últimamente no me apetecía otra persona que no fuera ella.

Era extraño sentir aquellos arrebatos dentro de mi ser por estar a su lado. Tanto que, a veces, no la dejaba apartarse de mí.

Incluso cuando iba a leer a la biblioteca le pedía de su compañía.

Gracias a ella sentí aquella curiosidad por los libros, y era capaz de absorber su contenido en sólo una noche.

Lo poco que yo pudiera tener de bueno en esos momentos, se lo debía todo a ella.

Por ello lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Entre mis manos sus caderas que comenzaban a agitarse en movimientos rítmicos.

Volvía una vez más a ser mía. De nuevo sentir su sexo, su excitación, sus gemidos y sus movimientos suaves, era lo mejor de esa noche y de otras anteriores.

La abracé fuertemente para sentir más el calor y el sudor de su piel.

Aún la deseaba más.

Y de nuevo me perdí en aquellos jugosos labios.

Su respiración era agitada y sentía como sus pulmones estaban escasos de aíre al yo robarle el aliento.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Su lengua me volvía loca. Jugaba con ella y aquella excitación se apoderaba de mí.

"Os estáis volviendo insaciable…" me susurró.

Sonreí, pues era cierto. Cada vez deseaba más de ella, sin darme cuenta de que ya me lo había dado todo.

Era más mía que las demás. Porque no sólo era mía en carne sino en alma. Linith era la persona más importante desde que pisé aquel lugar.

Siempre sería así.

-- --

Al atardecer de aquel día fui como siempre en busca de uno de mis caballos. Desde hacía tiempo me gustaba ver ponerse el sol en lo alto de la colina. Así que aprovechaba para subir allí cada día.

Me gustaba la soledad que me daba aquel lugar. Y la paz que sentía. Eran los únicos momentos que tenía de verdadera tranquilidad.

Pero aquel día ocurrió algo al volver. Cuando llegué lo único que pude ver fue mucha sangre. Cuando levanté un poco la mirada siguiendo aquel rastro me encontré a Linith.

Yacía en el suelo.

Los demás sirvientes estaban a su alrededor con cara de espanto. Y un hombre con una espada llena de aquel líquido rojo me miraba impasible.

Su rostro era vengativo. Y su olor… él era un humano. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al darme cuenta realmente de lo que había pasado. Linith estaba muerta. Y al acercarme y tocarla sentí su frío cadáver. Un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Y su cabeza rebanada.

Agachada contemplaba aquella escena con asombro.

Dentro de mí surgió una ira jamás sentida.

Nunca antes había notado tanta rabia dentro de mí ser.

Me levanté aún espaldas a aquel hombre.

"¿Sabéis lo que habéis hecho?" dije en un susurro.

"Sí, desde luego que lo sé. Esa mujer fue mi esposa. Ese cuerpo pertenecía a mi mujer, y el diablo me la robó." Dijo creyendo que había hecho bien.

Me di la vuelta y lo observé un momento.

Era un hombre de edad media, alto y corpulento. Tenía una frondosa barba y sus ojeras resaltaban en su pálido rostro.

Sus ropas eran de campesino y sostenía una espada en la mano izquierda.

Éstas eran ásperas y gruesas. Ese hombre jamás había empuñado un arma así en toda su vida.

Mi rostro se enfureció y caminé hacia él con decisión.

Le arrancaría el alma allí mismo. Y sus restos serán pasto de los cuervos.

Sin más estiré mi mano y la puse en su pecho. Él extrañado, me observaba.

Sentí aquella furia condensada en mi mano. Me quedé así un momento hasta sentir de donde procedían los latidos de su corazón.

Me separé un momento, y sin más lo atravesé. Desgarré su carne y le arranqué su tesoro más preciado. El me miró sin creer lo que pasaba.

La sangre salpicaba por todos lados, el suelo, mi ropa, mi cara… fluyendo sin parar. Y mis ojos del mismo tono observaban a aquel hombre caer al suelo. El tintineo de la espada al chocar contra la superficie me hizo despertar del trance.

Linith…

Pensé al tiempo que corría hasta donde se encontraba. Observé su cuello cortado y aquel líquido borgoña empapándolo todo.

La cara de los demás era de tristeza. Ella…

Ella había muerto y no pude decirle nada más.

Ya nunca volvería a estar conmigo.

Ya nunca podría volver a sentir su calor.

Aquello fue algo que comprendí minutos más tarde.

Ser quien era yo, tenía su condena.

La más pesada.

Algo de lo que jamás me había preocupado.

Ella era vampiro, ¿cómo iba a morir? No podía ser.

Mi maldición sería, perder a todas las personas de mí alrededor.

-- --

"Realmente, ¿todo esto es cierto?" pregunté ingenua.

"¿Crees que estoy inventándome algo así?" respondió.

Se echó hacia delante y mi observó fijamente a los ojos.

El reflejo de mi cara en ellos daba la sensación de estar en un infierno.

Quería que siguiera contando, sin embargo, no tenía prueba alguna de que todo aquello fuera real. Por otro lado, la imagen de la pintura era idéntica a ella.

Aquello me estaba llenando más de curiosidad pero, tal vez sólo fuera una persona normal que aprovechó su físico para estafarme de algún modo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en ningún momento me ha pedido nada. Apenas si hemos realmente hablado. Ella cuenta esta historia y yo sólo escucho.

"¿Quieres que te siga contando? Estoy segura que poco a poco te darás cuenta de que lo que digo es cierto."

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mirando como se volvía a acomodar.

* * *

_Año 1619_

El enorme salón resonaba con el bullicio de los seres que allí había. Durante trescientos años he vivido. Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Linith. Dejé de sentir. Dejé de pensar que había o existía el amor.

Eso realmente no es importante, me decía. La soledad cada vez era peor.

Mi alma se sentía sola.

De nuevo ese constante vacío dentro de mí ser.

"Señorita Testarossa." Dijo mi mayordomo despertándome del sueño de mis pensamientos.

"¿Ocurre algo, Graham?" pregunté observando todo aquel tumulto.

"Creo que se están alterando un poco, ¿no creéis?" Comentó contemplando la sala llena de vampiros.

"Dejad que se diviertan." Sonreí al ver a una preciosa chica que pasaba frente a mí.

"Sí pero, ¿deben matar aquí a humanos?"

"Es una fiesta. No es algo anormal que hagamos esto, ¿qué os pasa, Graham?" inquirí mirándole.

"Lo sé, pero tal vez deberíais cambiar un poco el modo de hacerlas. Esos humanos no paran de gritar."

"Es divertido ver lo que pueden llegar a hacer por tal de no morir." Contesté apoyando uno de mis codos en el reposabrazos de aquel sillón que muchos les gustaría probar. El poder es lo único que mueve realmente a toda esta jauría de seres, sedientos de sangre.

Una de mis sirvientas me llamó.

Todos guardaron silencio al ésta entregarme una espada.

"Debéis hacer los honores, ama."

Me entregó aquella arma de filo plateado y afilado. Jugué con éste entre los dedos.

El lugar, estaba lleno de vampiros y otros seres. En varias paredes había humanos atados de pies y manos a unas enormes rejas.

Sobre mí, comenzó a sonar un ruido de cadenas. Y observé otra de aquellas rejas encima. Ésta estaba en horizontal e igualmente había una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la leche, colgada de ella.

Sonreí al verla. Era hermosa, pero más hermosa era para lo que iba a servir.

Pasé la punta de la espada por uno de sus pechos. Ella llena de pánico comenzó a pedir piedad por su vida.

Humanos, siempre acabáis igual.

Sin pensarlo más pasé la espada abriendo en canal a aquella chica. Ésta aún gritaba cuando su sangre empezó a caer al suelo.

Mis siervas se pusieron bajo ella. Y comenzaron a dejar caer la sangre en sus cuerpos. Todo el tumulto comenzó a gritar alterado.

Y ellas se iban bañando en aquel líquido rojo. Comencé a besarlas una a una, saboreado aquel líquido borgoña.

Lamiendo cada gota en sus cuerpos. Manchando mi cara. Mordí sus cuellos.

Mis manos acariciaban los pechos de una y mis labios estaban en la boca de otra. Era sádico lo sé, pero estar en ese momento allí para mí, era el mejor modo de olvidar.

Pronto los demás se abalanzaron a hacer lo mismo y matar y arrancar carne y venas de aquellos humanos que aún estaban vivos.

"Deberíais dejar de hacer estas fiestas, Señorita Testarossa." Dijo mi mayordomo que se había acercado y me había entregado una toalla para limpiar los restos de sangre de mi cara.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté curiosa.

"Si estuviera aquí Linith, ¿qué creéis que pensaría?"

Me miró fijamente.

Por un momento me quedé pensativa. Recordé algunas cosas de ella.

Pero no dije nada más. Sólo me senté donde siempre y observé como la sala comenzaba a tener pequeños ríos de sangre por el suelo.

Aquella fiesta sería la última que haría en aquella casa. La última que haría por siempre.

La muerte de mi ama de llaves, fue a causa de su marido. Después de muerta, me enteré de que ella cuando era humana hacía muchos años, estaba casada. Una noche un vampiro la mordió y desde entonces vagaba por las calles.

Hasta que mi padre la vio. Él se enamoró de ella al instante.

Linith era diferente. Siempre lo fue. Nunca se comportó como las demás. A ella no podía verla como una posesión más. A ella la veía como mi diamante.

Mi padre nunca logró lo que yo sí. Ella se enamoró de mí locamente y me lo demostró cada noche. Cada noche durante cien años.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de sólo pensarlo.

Ahora recuerdo las tardes al despertar sintiendo su piel. Su calor.

Tal vez, no era la persona con la que yo debía vivir el resto de mis días.

Aunque mi corazón le perteneció una vez. Yo sentía que tal vez no era amor, sino el cariño con el que me trataba.

Tal vez…

-- --

Otra tarde más en la biblioteca, leyendo. Evadiéndome de mi vida.

"Señorita, ha llegado otra invitación, ¿queréis que la rompa como las demás? Preguntó desde el fondo del lugar mi mayordomo.

Miré por encima de uno de aquellos libros.

"Dádmela…" contesté.

La abrí.

Al parecer habría una fiesta de la alta sociedad en un gran salón.

Humanos, vuestras fiestas son aburridas, pensé.

Aunque en ese momento, me dieron ganas de ir. Tal vez observarles me haría comprenderlos.

Ya no recordaba lo que era ser eso. Ser una persona normal.

Así que me entró la curiosidad de intentar acordarme de mi poca humanidad.

Pero al llegar allí, comprendí que no tenía ninguna. Todo había muerto, pues seguía viéndolos como carne.

Sangre…

Simple ganado.

Fue entonces cuando la vi…

Una preciosa chica, de mi aparente edad. Sentada al lado de una pareja algo más mayor. Posiblemente serían sus padres.

Niña rica, pensé.

Frente a ellos se presentaba un militar. Ellos se levantaron para saludarle.

Aquella preciosa chica también lo hizo. Miró un momento a aquel hombre con uniforme y no sé por qué motivo, su mirada se dirigió a mí.

Yo me encontraba al otro lado de aquel salón. Caminaba despacio observándolo todo.

Pero sin darme cuenta, no había apartado los ojos de aquella mujer ni un segundo.

Sus preciosos ojos azules me contemplaban.

Su cobrizo pelo recogido, me atraía.

Era hermosa.

Me propuse en ese momento que sería mía.

Pero mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte aún, de sólo pensar en besarla.

Era una sensación que jamás había sentido.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso no había vivido lo suficiente? ¿Por qué sentía aquello al notar su mirada?

Cuanto más caminaba mas segura estaba de que sólo me miraba a mí. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero me observaba.

Hasta que aquel militar llamó su atención. Ella hizo una reverencia y él besó su mano. Seguramente ese hombre joven, la estaba pretendiendo.

Pero ella no parecía muy feliz de verle. Es más, se la veía aburrida.

Y entonces fue cuando apareció un vampiro en la sala. Otro vampiro que no era yo. Se acercó a ella y le pidió bailar, ésta miró a sus aparentes padres y ellos afirmaron con la cabeza.

¡Cómo odiaba a la sociedad por eso! Era detestable.

Finalmente y después de algunos bailes, salieron fuera. Lo más posible es que ese vampiro le habría puesto el ojo y la querría para cena.

Sonreí pues, me pareció todo un reto. No la haría mía como siempre hice, no. Esta vez la conquistaría de verdad, quería saber que era lo que me hizo sentir con solo cruzar nuestras pupilas.

Y allí estaban, lo que imaginaba. Ese ser la tenía hipnotizada bajo un árbol, algo lejos ya de la zona de la fiesta. Él acariciaba su rostro y sonreía maquiavélicamente. Pero lo que no sabía era con quién se cruzaría esa noche.

Me pregunto si sabrá distinguir a alguien como yo, o simplemente le dará igual como muchos vampiros pretenciosos y egoístas. Muchos no sabían quien era yo y finalmente tenía que hacérselo saber, aunque realmente sería la última vez que verían la noche.

"Ni se os ocurra tocarla." Susurré por encima de su hombro. Éste estaba espaldas a mí y es posible que por ese motivo ni sintiera mi presencia.

Se giró algo asustado y al mirarme relajó su rostro. Parece que si sabía quién era yo.

"No sabéis el susto que me habéis dado. ¿También buscáis alimento entre la gente de la alta sociedad? A mí me gusta el sabor de la sangre rica. ¿Y a vos?" dijo ingenuo.

"He dicho que no la toquéis." Sonreí.

Él me miró aún sin saber.

"Ella me pertenece, iros a buscar a otra muchacha con quien saciaros." Contestó arrogantemente.

"Veo que no sabéis con quién habláis. Me presentaré, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa. ¿Sabéis ahora quién soy?"

Sus ojos parecieron estallar en pánico total. Agachó la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarme.

"No la dejaré, es mi comida. Me gusta esta mujer y aunque seáis quien sois ella me pertenece."

Lo miré un momento, y luego agarré su cuello. Comencé a apretar mientras él comenzó a forcejear para soltar mi mano.

Pero fue inútil, antes de poder hacer nada mi mano había oprimido totalmente su cuello. Tanto que lo levanté del suelo y lo miré con rabia.

"Dije que no la tocaréis."

Y eso fue lo último que escucho cuando sentí el sonido de su cuello partirse. Poco a poco se fue deshaciendo. Finalmente, se volvió polvo que la suave brisa se llevó.

La muchacha aún hipnotizada estaba de pie apoyada en el árbol y con los ojos cerrados.

"Me gusta como oléis. Seréis mía, os lo aseguro."

Y al chasquear los dedos la saqué de su trance.

"¿Os encontráis bien?" pregunté haciendo como que pasaba por allí.

Ella me miró algo aturdida, y sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Le ofrecí mi mano para devolverla a la fiesta.

Pero eso no sería todo. Pronto sabría quién era esa chica que desde que la vi por primera vez, me había hecho sentir que estaba viva. Me pregunto que pasará…

* * *

**N/A:** Sí, hacía tiempo que no subía nada, perdón por ello, últimamente no tengo tiempo, pero aún así busqué un poco para sacar este capítulo. Espero que os guste, ya que la historia parece que comienza a tener forma. Saludos a mis lectores y gracias por seguir leyéndome.


	5. Destino II

Ese brillo…

Ese modo de mirarme…

No sabía si era el de una persona de la alta sociedad.

Aquella muchacha de sedosos cabellos cobrizos me sonreía.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que algo dentro de mí ser dio un vuelco.

Sé que podría ser una tontería.

Yo, ese ser que había sido humana una vez, sentía que podría vivir con sólo observarla.

Con sólo fundir mis pupilas en las suyas.

La sangre con el mar.

Así era el día que la conocí.

Un mar de sangre colapsado por un sentimiento. Creído sin rumbo y dejado al azar.

Mas yo aún no sabía que todo aquello dentro de mí, que se expandía con cada una de sus miradas, era lo que tanto había estado buscando toda mi vida…

La paz.

Ella, había llegado sin más a mi vida. No la busqué, pero parecía que entre tanta muerte, desgarros y oscuridad, una ventana se había abierto de par en par.

Una tenue y suave luz, había atravesado las más duras y distantes paredes de mi corazón.

Sólo una mirada suya bastaba. Sólo una sonrisa podía llevarme a cualquier parte. ¿Al cielo tal vez? No, yo no era merecedora de algo tan hermoso, tan grande, tan único.

Aunque a lo mejor sí. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo era como estar a las puertas del más hermoso infinito.

Donde el sol naciente coloreaba más aún sus cabellos y sus ojos resplandecían como luceros.

En cualquier parte donde me encontrara daba igual… sólo teniéndola en mis pensamientos era suficiente para robarme una sonrisa.

Encontrarme ahora en medio de esta inmensa noche era diferente.

El aroma de la ciudad había crecido, y con ella, el sentimiento de estar a su lado.

Mucho me parecía poco y el poco la nada…

Sólo estando junto a ella, el mundo podía girar y girar sin contemplar nada.

Con ella, me había vuelto ciega y así se había vuelto mis ojos.

Así que si iba a pasar mí vida así, que así sea. Por mí podría pasar la eternidad sintiendo la sangre latir dentro de mi ser, por siempre.

Con ella…

* * *

_**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**_

_**Destino II**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aquella noche, lo que ocurrió, no era más que el comienzo de algo que se prolongó durante meses.

Mas nunca intenté nada. Nunca la miré como a las demás personas. Nunca como a mi servidumbre. Jamás como a una mujer cualquiera.

Aquello se había convertido en una llama, que ardía lentamente y sin contención. Yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo afrontar todo aquello que me estaba pasando. Pues no lo había vivido en la vida, ni como humana ni como vampiro.

Lo único de lo que estaba totalmente segura, era de que sin ella parecía que no tuviera aire en los pulmones aunque respirara profundamente.

De que mis ojos se volvían más oscuros si no la observaban a ella.

De que mi rostro no tenía expresión si no me sonreía.

Me había vuelto dependiente de su vida y sin saberlo, me estaban matando más de mil cuchillos.

Rasgaban y atravesaban sin compasión.

Sentía como la muerte se apoderaba de mí sin su vida.

Mil veces me pregunté por qué me sentía de ese modo. Mas nunca encontraba una respuesta certera.

Desde que me convertí en vampiro, sentír, era algo que se me había quedado en un segundo plano.

Lo primero para mí siempre fue hartar mis ganas ante el mundo.

De sangre.

De poder.

De sexo.

Saciarme era lo único que existía en mi vida.

Todo lo tomaba, despreocupada.

No hacía falta plantearme nada, porque no había nada que no pudiera lograr.

Ya fuera riquezas o cosas materiales. Como vida.

De eso me valía.

De arrancarles la vida a los demás, sin importar cual fueran las consecuencias.

Cuanto más poseía, más vacía me sentía.

Cuando más vacía, más quería.

Intentar reemplazar esa sensación era inútil.

Llegué a pensar que pasaría el resto de mis días de esa forma y así, aprendí a vivir dentro de mi propio mundo.

Uno que me inventé para satisfacer mis necesidades propias.

Egoísta, sí.

No lo negaré jamás.

Poco me importaba el mundo y sus gentes.

Pero esa noche, todo cambió.

Era tal el mar de sensaciones nuevas, que por primera vez en más de trescientos años, había sentido verdadero miedo.

Más incluso que el día de la muerte de mi hermana.

Ese temblor y nerviosismo me hacían humana, y pensaba si me estaría volviendo loca.

Aquella mujer de hermosa y blanca piel. De ojos brillantes y calmados. De sonrisa resplandeciente e hipnotizadora…

Había llegado a mi vida, y sin permiso, entró dentro de mí ser y me dio un corazón que hacía mucho tiempo no latía.

Mi nombre en sus labios, era suficiente para enloquecer todos mis sentidos.

Sin ella un mar de dudas, con ella un océano de fuerza.

Implacable y arrollador…

Tal vez no sabía lo que era el amor, pero si era sólo la mitad de lo que sentía, me podía dar por satisfecha.

¿Quién dijo que un vampiro no tiene derecho a amar?

"Ama… ¿os encontráis bien?" Preguntó una de mis sirvientas.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo decís?" Contesté suavemente.

"Pareciera que no estáis aquí."

Ella semidesnuda acariciaba mi torso pausadamente. Yo, tumbada de cualquier forma y con los brazos bajo el cuello sonreía al aire sin más.

"No lo estoy, ¿os importa mucho eso?" Dije sarcásticamente.

"Yo… os amo y os deseo, pero desde hace días no me tomáis en vuestros brazos." Musitó tristemente.

"Lo siento…"

Simplemente no deseaba a nadie más que a aquella muchacha, cuyos ojos serenos calmaban mis ansias.

Era bastante notable que yo últimamente no tocara ni a una sola de mis posesiones, a pesar de que me intentaran excitar, todo era inútil.

"El brillo de vuestra mirada no es el mismo, ama. Miradme, ¿ya no me deseáis? ¿Ya os habéis cansado de mí?" Dijo mientras me regalaba la visión de ver, como se acariciaba morbosamente.

"No, no me gustáis, ahora por favor, dejadme sola." Fríamente contesté.

No era diplomática, lo sé. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer con los pechos voluptuosos y provocativos era de mi propiedad. Y yo, la podía tomar cada vez que quisiese.

Ella sólo hizo una reverencia y bajo de la cama. Fue cuando me fije en su espalda, mientras se alejaba y sus senos se movían rítmicamente a cada paso que daba.

En esa parte de su cuerpo, estaban impresos mis colmillos. Esa era una de tantas mujeres, pensé. Una de tantas que saciaba mi sed de poder. Impregnando en cada una de ellas mi propio sello.

Aunque reconozco, que muchas de ellas eran simples humanas antes de pasar por mis aposentos.

Las adquiría como se adquiere un libro, en cualquier biblioteca de la ciudad.

Corrían los tiempos en los que París, se había convertido en la ciudad de los bohemios y el arte.

Del amor y la pasión desbordada, y en ese proceso, muchos turistas llegaban. Algunos se quedaban y otros se iban.

Recuerdo encontrarme con esa misma chica que abandonaba mi habitación, hace unos instantes.

Ella hermosa como siempre, de mi total gusto. Elegante figura, hermosos pechos, ojos perversos y mirada felina.

La conquisté como casi siempre hacía. Por lástima la convertí en un simple juguete más, que adornaría mi cama cada vez que a mí me apeteciera.

Clavé durante días y días, mis colmillos.

Finalmente me cansé de ella como cualquier niño, con algo nuevo en mente.

Aunque se pusiera del modo más atractivo y arrogante delante de mí, ni la miraría.

Ahora pasaría a ser una de mis simples amantes, a las que acudiría en cualquier noche. Para simplemente saciar mi apetito sexual.

Pensando en todo esto, no me había movido de esa posición. Aquella mujer iba semidesnuda, sin embargo, yo aún permanecía vestida.

Fue cuando me planteé, lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

¿Acaso ya no necesito saciar mis necesidades? Inquirí.

Pensar en una respuesta ahora, era agotar más mis propias divagaciones.

No obstante, seguía con esa duda dentro de mí. Incluso, después de quedar dormida y despertar ya entrada la madrugada.

Fue cuando recordé lo que era el verdadero calor.

La cara de mi verdadera amante aparecía.

Linith, no sé que me está pasando.

Dime, ¿es esto amor de verdad?

Sabía que nadie contestaría a mis demandas. Aun así, sentí su presencia. A pesar de saberla muerta, sentí como una pequeña caricia me estremecía.

Parecer ser que, todo lo humana que creí perdido fue sólo un error mío.

Recordé lo que aquella mujer de pelo castaño y hermosos senos me dijo.

¿Tenía realmente un brillo diferente en la mirada?

Si era así, ¿a qué era debido?

Unos mares azules hicieron presencia entre mis temores y dudas.

Ella, la persona que últimamente llenaba mi cabeza, volvía con la negrura de la noche que tanto amaba.

Me incorporé agitando mis cavilaciones.

Deseé contemplarla.

Ya hacía varios meses que nos veíamos, pero nunca había ocurrido nada más allá que unas simples sonrisas, o unas miradas robadas en cualquier esquina.

Era extraño, juraría que ella me miraba del mismo modo.

Hace poco intenté conocerla, con bastante éxito.

Ella, era hija de uno de los políticos más atrayentes de la ciudad.

Respetable y supuestamente honrados, porque todos sabemos que las gentes que tenían ese tipo de labores, jamás podían serlo. No en una ciudad como París.

Ella, estaba prometida con un galante militar. Capitán de las fuerzas armadas.

Un joven tan arrogante y prepotente, como cualquier hombre de su condición.

Pretendía a la persona por la que yo tanto suspiraba.

Y se casaría con él muy pronto.

Aun así, yo no podía dejar de destrozar mi cuerpo por dentro, cada vez que ella le nombraba.

Me auto castigaba, diciéndome que ella jamás podría ser mía.

No quería que fuera como las demás. No de ese modo.

No la convertiría para saciar mis apetitos carnales.

Quería que me amara, que me amara de verdad. Si podía ser que sintiera lo que yo.

Pero de modo libre. Sin hipnotismos y conquistas casuales como era ya conocida.

Todos sabían que no había dama que se me resistiera. Realmente nunca me hizo falta luchar. Simplemente con una mirada bastaba, para tener a esa mujer pendiente de mí.

Pero ella… era totalmente diferente. Recordé cada una de las veces que la había visto.

Al principio con la excusa de fiestas de la alta sociedad, a las que normalmente jamás iba, la veía.

Ella me saludaba, pues aún recordaba nuestro encuentro aquella noche en los jardines de una de las casas más ricas del lugar.

Así que comencé a interesarme más en ella, y cada vez que me enteraba de que asistiría a alguna de esas reuniones yo ya estaba allí.

A fin de cuentas, yo era la prestigiosa Fate Testarossa. La dueña de los viñedos más famosos de la comarca. Como tal, debía asistir a ese tipo de encuentros.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que aparecía su prometido joven y se la llevaba.

Él me miraba por encima del hombro como si fuera alguien importante.

Sólo sonreía, porque aunque al principio me daban ganas de desgarrarle el cuello, comprendí que ella a lo mejor le amada, y yo no iba a ser la causa de su desdicha.

No sabía los motivos de ese comportamiento, pero sentía que si mataba o tocaba alguna de las personas que podrían ser importantes para ella, yo con su tristeza sería infeliz.

Antes de que él llegara, siempre nos sonreíamos de un modo diferente. Tal vez quería creer que lo era.

Sus ojos volvían cada vez más locos y desesperados mis pensamientos. No puedo negar que muchas veces, el deseo en mí era de llevármela de allí y no dejar que se separara nunca más.

Sin embargo, ella no era como una de mis posesiones. No lo era y lo sabía.

Me daba miedo y a la vez no soportaba no admirar su belleza a escondidas, mientras bailaba con la persona con la que se casaría.

Mis ojos imaginaban ser yo quien la llevara en ese baile. Y sentía calor en mis mejillas.

¿Qué me estaba haciendo esa maldita mujer?

¿Es que acaso no tenía compasión de mí? Y reía, ¿tenía yo alguna vez ese tipo de sentimientos, cuando mataba o devoraba a cualquier humano? No. No los tenía.

Mi juicio me abandonaba con cada una de sus miradas.

Sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente cada vez que lo hacía.

¿Y desde cuando era yo la que le pertenecía? ¿Cómo era posible que me manejara de este modo? No lo podía soportar.

¿Se había vuelto obsesión acaso? ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Y cuántas preguntas más me haré?

No podía parar de repasar cada detalle vivido al verla. Intentaba encontrar algo que me dijera, que lo que me decían sus ojos era lo que yo creía pero… cuando realmente lo pensaba fríamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que sólo era mi deseo el que me dominaba.

La rabia y el dolor que sentía dentro de mí ser eran tan grandes, que no podía parar de destrozar y maltratar a cada humano que se me cruzaba.

Carne, piel, huesos y sobre todo sangre.

Mi sed de alimentarme, no era tan grande como mi sed de llenar aquel vacío que sentía cuando no la observaba.

Demostraba todos mis anhelos y decepciones, en cada una de las gentes que utilizaba a mí alrededor.

Ya no sólo mi comida. También mis deseos. Cualquier deseo quería que fuera culminado y al final, nada de aquello me calmaba.

Mis amarguras y depresiones comenzaban a ser cada vez más evidentes.

Mi mayordomo Graham, me preguntaba constantemente si me encontraba bien.

Yo totalmente seria, le decía que estaba perfectamente.

Por supuesto, el no me creía. Intentaba insistir sin lograrlo.

Otras tantas veces desistía, al ver mis malos humores.

Eran tantos mis celos que la vida, comenzó a convertirse en una verdadera condena.

Ver en aquellas fiestas como le sonreía a cualquiera y como se dejaba llevar por aquel varón con el que se casaría, me hacían convertirme en algo mucho más sádico.

Tenía sueños en los que disfrutaba rebanando pedazos de carne de ese hombre, y se los iba tirando a los cuervos y otros animales carroñeros.

Sentía paz cuando lograba apoderarme de sus ojos. Los arrancaba sin compasión y los observaba detenidamente con alivio.

Comencé a pensar si me estaría volviendo demente, pues ella cada vez se apoderaba mas de mi ser. Cada pedazo de mí ya le pertenecía, y era como estar al borde de un abismo. Era horrible saber que vas a caer, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Siempre que la tenía delante intentaba armarme de valor, y contarle lo que me ocurría. Luego me daba cuenta de que era inútil, el que ella supiera mis sentimientos no iba a hacer que me amara.

Llena de impotencia, descargaba mi ira con cualquiera de mis posesiones. Nada más entrar a mi casa y ver a algunas de aquellas mujeres, iba a por ella.

La pasión y el dolor, se amontonaban en una sola necesidad.

La posesión.

Con fuerza e impudicia, hacía a aquella mujer que se me cruzara delante totalmente mía.

Rompía sus ropas, e intentaba calmar mi sed de forma brutal.

Después me daba cuenta de que por mucho que hiciera eso, jamás iba a sentirme mejor.

Y llegué a lo que ahora soy. Un simple pedazo de carne manejado a su antojo, como una marioneta sin vida.

Sin ganas de moverme, ni de salir. Sin querer volver a ver el mundo.

Sin necesitar disfrutar de la oscuridad de la noche que tanto me gustaba.

Si esto era amor, no lo deseaba. Era como ir muriendo poco a poco ahogándome en mi propio dolor.

Me ardía la piel y me faltaba el aliento.

Me hacía sentir débil y humana. Era algo que detestaba y no lo podía soportar.

Finalmente, comencé a refugiarme en los libros. Mandaba a pedir gran cantidad de ellos, pues en una sola noche era capaz de leerme hasta dos.

Me intentaba meter en todas esas historias de amor, viendo en mí al protagonista y a ella a la bella dama que le amaría por siempre.

Me di cuenta de que encontraba mucha más paz de ese modo y así… poco a poco me alejé del mundo.

"¿De nuevo os encontráis aquí, señorita Testarossa?" La voz de Graham, atravesaba aquella enorme sala.

Yo sin embargo, no levantaba la vista de lo que tenía delante.

"Creo saber el porqué, de vuestro modo de actuar desde hace unos meses."

Aquellas palabras atrajeron mi curiosidad.

Lo observé un momento por encima de aquellas páginas llenas de aventuras.

Mi cara de interrogante hacía que él siguiera hablando.

"Os encontráis en un estado de enamoramiento, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quién es el ser que perturba vuestros pensamientos? Decidme…"

Y como respuesta, sólo recibía una mirada de rabia.

"No me dais miedo si es eso lo que pretendéis, señorita."

A diferencia de los demás, Graham no sólo era mi mayordomo. Con la muerte de Linith, se había vuelto mucho más importante para mí. No es necesario decir que lo veía como el padre que jamás tuve.

"No deseo hablar en estos momentos, Graham." Debatí.

"¿Cuándo es el mejor momento? Debería saber que hay cosas que no se pueden tener, a mucho poder que se tenga."

Dejé el libro sobre la mesa y me recosté en la silla. Le miraba fijamente.

"Lo sé…" Dije finalmente en un susurro lleno de angustia.

"Así que es cierto… vuestro corazón tiene dueña…"

Con aquellas palabras, la decepción en mi cara fue más que evidente.

Justo el modo de afirmar algo, era callar.

Y eso él lo comprendía perfectamente.

"¿Es esa mujer, por la que últimamente salíais a esas fiestas?"

"¿Tan evidente es?" Inquirí.

"Sólo hay que ver en el penoso estado en el que os encontráis." Señalaba mi vestimenta.

Una camisa cualquiera medio abierta y un pantalón, era lo único que portaba en mi cuerpo. Mi pelo alborotado y abandonado a su suerte.

"Decidle a cualquier a de las chicas, que venga ahora mismo." Advertí con decisión.

Él sólo afirmó, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Y de nuevo me encontraba con la chica de pelo castaño y pechos voluminosos delante de mí.

Comenzaba a besarla y a poseerla allí mismo. La levantaba del suelo y la ponía sobre la mesa.

"Hacedme vuestra ama, os lo ruego." Me decía entre gemidos.

Me acomodaba entre sus piernas y desahogaba toda mi furia sobre ella.

Mordía y lamía aquellos pechos, que sin duda, eran de lo más exquisitos. Bajaba hasta su entrepierna y la hacía mía.

Recorriendo cada pliegue, cada escondite de ese lugar.

Profundizando con mi lengua.

Rasgando y acariciando sus hermosos senos, excitados por el roce de mis manos.

Las tomaba en las de ella y las saboreaba introduciendo mis dedos en su boca.

No era difícil dejarme llevar. Lo complicado era parar.

Pero, ¿acaso tenía que hacerlo? Disfracé todo mi dolor y agotamiento mental en deseo.

Me perdí nadando en su cuerpo durante horas… y horas…

Sus gemidos me pedían más. Y así hacía, le daba más.

No obstante, por mucho que hiciera, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

¿A quién le estaba haciendo el amor? ¿A esa chica de blanca piel y pelo castaño? ¿O a ella?

Finalmente, daba igual. Sólo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por la trémula carne.

Al acabar, me encontraba sentada en la silla, con una pierna encogida sobre ésta.

La muchacha intentaba satisfacer mis deseos, tomando mi sexo en su boca.

Pero no tenía sentido. O tal vez no sentía nada.

Acariciaba su pelo mientras observaba su empeño.

Me preguntaba si aquella excitación que comenzaba a nacer en mí, terminaría explotando posteriormente.

Ya que hacía tiempo que jamás lograba llegar al final.

Pero aquella joven era perseverante y finalmente me hizo llegar al éxtasis. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más.

Sentí luego su peso en mí. Sus manos bajo mi camisa desabotonada de cualquier forma. Acariciando mi pecho y lamiendo mi cuello.

Yo simplemente la dejaba hacer. Totalmente decaída, notaba su lengua juguetona en mi boca.

Me besaba profundamente.

Fue cuando pensé, una más. Otra vez más.

Ella me hablaba, pero yo parecía metida en un sueño. En uno como las aventuras que leía. Y esa mujer era ella. Y deseaba que fuera ella. Y nada más me importaba.

Ese dolor otra vez.

Ese que me devolvía a la realidad. Ese…

"Ama, ¿puedo hacer algo por vos?" Preguntaba la muchacha que se encontraba sentada sobre mis piernas.

"Podéis iros, no necesito nada más." Dije fríamente.

Ella como si yo fuera un dios, simplemente obedeció.

Mi sonrisa triste apareció de nuevo.

Y mi vida parecía anulada.

Bloqueada.

Sumida en las más oscuras de las tinieblas.

Me pregunto si algún día dejaré de sentirme así, pensé, con la esperanza de que fuera de esa forma. Aunque sabía que aquello jamás podría ser, y tendría que vivir el resto de la eternidad con aquellos sentimientos.

Era la maldición. Lo era. Ni tan siquiera yo, me libraría de ello.

Y tan concentrada en mis pensamientos estaba, que no me enteré cuando Graham de nuevo hizo presencia.

Él sabía lo que hacía unos momentos había pasado allí. Así que defendiendo mí intimidad, sólo se quedó en la puerta tras una de las librerías de la entrada.

Me levanté y me acomodé los pantalones.

"¿Qué demonios queréis ahora, Graham?" Dije con tono molesto.

"Ha llegado otra nueva invitación para vos, madame."

Negué con la cabeza un momento.

"Es de la alta sociedad, aunque es igual a las anteriores…" Calló la última frase al ver mi gesto de rabia en la mirada.

Tenía totalmente prohibido esconder u ocúltamelas.

Sentada con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y un aura derrotista, observaba a mi mayordomo dudar de si terminar la frase o no.

"Os la dejaré aquí" Murmuró con temor. Dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa y en silencio se marchó.

Me debatí mil veces antes de tomarla en mis manos.

Sabía que por alguna razón, Graham, intentaba evitar que la viera.

Aunque no supe el porqué hasta después. Permanecí inmóvil durante unos minutos, observando aquello que ahora se mantenía sobre ese mueble.

La furia me hizo impaciente, y comprendí el comportamiento de mi mayordomo.

La invitación cayó de mis manos al terminar de leer.

No era tan sólo una reunión más, era la fiesta de antes de una boda.

Era esa boda.

Era… ella.

Y por primera vez en trescientos años mis ojos comenzaron a vaciar sus cuencas de lágrimas.

Caían desesperadas por mis mejillas.

Y morían sobre aquel papel con su nombre grabado en él.

Esa misma noche, la terminaría de perder por siempre. Y no he sido capaz de decirle que sin ella no podría vivir.

Sin ella todo el aire de mis pulmones se volvía pesado y adquiría un turbio aroma a desasosiego.

A impaciencia, a inquietud.

La ansiedad que todo eso comenzó a producirme, era tal que agarré esa maldita tarjeta entre mis dedos. Quería deshacerme de ella.

Olvidar lo que había leído.

Pero entre sollozos me di cuenta que ni tan siquiera su nombre impreso era capaz de romper.

¿Tan enamorada estaba? ¿Lo estaba tanto como para querer morir? ¿Lo estaba tanto como para seguir muerta en vida?

Porque yo ya no tenía escapatoria. Se había metido en mí ser y había cambiado mi vida. Y aunque al principio me diera más fuerza, ahora ya no era así.

Después de verla esas últimas semanas, mil flechas me atravesaban con sólo mirarme.

Y era como abrir mi pecho con una daga.

Clavarlo y arrástralo hasta mi estómago y ver como mis vísceras y mi sangre escapaba de mi cuerpo.

Y no sólo eso, mi alma se iba con ella.

¿Por qué tengo que sentir como si me hubieran descuartizado, y me hubieran cosido a la vez?

Sentía partes de mi cuerpo desquebrajarse y pudrirse dentro de mí.

Mas sin embargo, me fue imposible deshacerme de aquella invitación.

Pasé horas en aquella enorme sala, observando únicamente aquello que había convertido mi vida en más que un infierno.

Por si no lo estaba ya, aquello me demostraba que lo estaba viviendo. Y mi piel se quemaba en ira, en rabia, en furia… pero sobre todo… en dolor.

Hastiada de todo aquello, pensé en irme a mis aposentos.

Era lo mismo, no era el hecho de tener delante de mí la más cruel de las condenas. Era el hecho de recordar cada palabra como si cayera en un mar de fuego.

Y el pánico de saber que la iba a perder sin haberla tenido, me invadió.

No, me dije.

No voy a permitir esto más.

Y por el poder que me otorgaba aquel anillo que llevaba en mi mano, me puse de pie y me armé de valor.

Disfracé todo lo que sentía de calma.

Aunque dentro hubiera un tornado llevándose todo. Ocasionando un holocausto.

Si al menos debía vivir en el infierno, lo haría sin arrepentimientos.

-- --

Las puertas de aquella enorme casa se abrieron sólo para mí.

Entraba a un enorme salón lleno de carne… simple carne.

Mis ojos exasperados buscaban entre aquella multitud, el alivio de observar la belleza de su mirada.

Toda una verdadera fiesta de la alta sociedad. Llena de personas falsas, sonrisas falsas, saludos falsos y, ¿por qué no? De amistades falsas.

Gente que se me acercaba a saludarme, como la gran feudal que era.

La más cotizada y admirada.

Pues mis riquezas eran incalculables.

No me importaba nada de eso.

Sólo la buscaba a ella.

Y por fin en una esquina de la sala, se encontraba.

Me frené un momento para contemplar su rostro.

Se encontraba sola, sentada en una de las mesas. Y sus ojos estaban perdidos. En otro mundo. En cualquier otro lugar menos ese.

Me acerqué un momento y con la excusa de felicitarla me presenté.

Ella se puso en pie y su rostro cambio al instante.

De nuevo esos maravillosos labios me enseñaban su sonrisa. Y sus brillantes ojos parecían temblar al verme.

De nuevo la esperanza dentro de mi alma, hacía aparición. Ésta me decía que sólo a mí me veía así.

Mas mi cabeza estaba ahí para llevarme a la realidad.

"Señorita Testarossa… ¿podríais sacarme de aquí?" Susurró sorprendiéndome.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, pues no sabía la causa de su pedido.

Aún así, afirmé y la acompañe a los jardines.

Comenzamos a pasear disfrutando de la brisa primaveral de aquella época.

"Me pregunto por qué vos siempre sois tan callada…" Musitó sin mirarme.

Sonreí, pues mientras estuviera a su lado, todo mi horrible interior de dudas y tormentosos pensamientos se desvanecía.

"A veces para hablar no hacen falta palabras." Dije finalmente.

Ella paró un momento sus pasos.

Me miró a los ojos y yo creí caer de nuevo por aquel abismo.

Sin solución, moriría en esa mirada.

Cautivada, no pude sino imitarla.

Y ese deseo de nuevo fluyendo como un manantial.

Realmente estaba perdida.

"Decidme Fate, ¿os alegráis de que mañana me case?" Murmuró apartando finalmente su pupila de la mía.

La sensación que produjo aquella pregunta, hizo que mi cara palideciera.

"¿Vos sois feliz?" Pregunté inquieta.

Tenía la esperanza de que me dijera que no.

Levantó la cabeza y me volvió a observar.

"Si os lo dijera, ¿quedaríais satisfecha?"

Juntó sus manos y volvió a apartar la mirada.

"¿Por qué no contestáis a la pregunta?"

"Vos tampoco contestasteis a la mía."

Fue cuando sonrió. Esta vez ese resplandor volvía de nuevo dejando mis mejillas ruborizadas.

Me había dejado sin palabras y además, me había dejado desarmada.

Comencé a ponerme más nerviosa, cuando sentí una de sus manos rozar la mía.

Y sus ojos parecían pedirme algo. En medio de la desesperación, lo único que pude descifrar era un 'ayudadme'. Pues era algo común para mí verlo reflejado en los humanos.

Ya fuera justo antes de darles caza, o bien antes de su muerte.

Sabía perfectamente lo que aquella mirada me pedía. Mas mi pregunta era, ¿por qué? ¿A qué se debía ese ruego?

Mis ojos observaban cada uno de sus actos. Sin duda parecía intranquila, indecisa… no comprendía a qué se debía.

"Os noto… distinta. ¿Podría saber a que es debido, hermosa doncella?" Inquirí, aunque con temor.

Ella bajó la mirada. El roce de su mano con la mía se convirtió en un agarre.

Me tomo de ella y me volvió a contemplar. Y para mi asombro, vi bajar de sus ojos ese néctar que resbaló incontrolable por sus mejillas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al sentir un pequeño tirón de mi brazo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

"Si me decís que no os hace feliz el verme casada… yo…" Cogió una bocanada de aire. Verdaderamente, parecía nerviosa.

"¿Vos?" Pregunté sin pensar, aunque la desmoralización se hizo notar en mi voz.

"Fate… ¿hacedme un favor?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Sacadme de aquí" Terminó diciendo en un leve murmullo.

La invité a caminar. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era un caserón a las afueras de París. Así que no podría encontrar otro método de llevármela de allí.

Más, si ella era la que me lo pedía. No comprendía nada. Aunque tampoco le quise dar muchas vueltas.

Por un momento, mi deseo de morderla y convertirla asomó.

Me dije a mi misma, que eso era una locura.

Lo que quería era que ella me amara, como yo ya llevaba tiempo sintiendo y aunque la sentía triste, dentro de mí todo daba vueltas. No podía parar de pensar que seguramente, esa sería la última noche que estaría a su lado a solas.

Realmente, era una tentación poseerla allí mismo, ya fuera a la fuerza, pero yo jamás fui así.

Pero tampoco la hipnotizaría hasta que ardiera en deseos. No era lo que deseaba.

Simplemente tuve que volver a contenerme una vez más.

Caminábamos sin ningún tipo de destino. Lo hacíamos a modo de seguir paseando pero, ni ella ni yo, habíamos abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo.

Repentinamente, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Observé que éste se había nublado y tenía toda la pinta de tormenta, pues minutos después se escuchó un gran estruendo.

Las pocas gotas comenzaron a convertirse en algo más denso. Tan denso que nuestras ropas se empezaron a empapar.

Caballerosamente me retiré el chaquetón que llevaba, y se lo puse por encima. Y poco después, divisamos una pequeña casa.

Ésta estaba a oscuras y por mucho que miraba por sus ventanas, parecía abandonada.

Con aquella lluvia cada vez más fuerte y toda una tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas, era el mejor lugar para guarecerse.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado. Aquel lugar parecía cerrado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella, en ningún momento había soltado mi mano. Y su calidez recorría la mía. Sentía que aquel vacío desaparecía con sólo su tacto.

"Nos reguardaremos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta."

Otro estruendo más y ella se aferraba más a mí.

"¿Le tenéis miedo a los truenos?" Pregunté observando cómo temblaba.

Sólo afirmó con la cabeza, temerosa.

Miré detenidamente el lugar, no tenía casi muebles, sólo una mesa y algunas sillas algo estropeadas. También había un sofá algo desgastado frente a una chimenea que parecía en buen estado. Así que pensé que sería buena idea encenderla con la madera de aquel mobiliario.

"Quedaos aquí." Murmuré.

Por suerte, había cerillas y nada me impediría hacer un buen fuego.

Y así hice.

El chasquidoo de la madera vieja al quemarse era el único sonido. Ambas permanecíamos sentadas en aquel sillón.

La ansiedad volvió de nuevo.

Mirarla con sólo la tenue luz del fuego y el resplandor de los relámpagos, me hacía desearla más.

Mis manos temblaban.

De nuevo, el nerviosismo en mi cuerpo.

No lo soportaría mucho más tiempo.

Lo peor era, no poder apartar mi mirada de ella.

"Fate… os debo agradecer lo que habéis hecho esta noche." Pronunció después de un largo silencio.

"No debéis hacerlo. Vos me lo pedisteis." Susurré.

"¿Hacéis siempre lo que se os dice?" Musitó en un hilo de voz.

"No, nunca lo he hecho." Respondí.

"¿Por qué conmigo sí?"

"¿Tratáis de decirme algo?" Inquirí. "Antes os quedasteis callada ante mis preguntas. ¿Lo vais a seguir haciendo durante todo el tiempo?"

"Preguntad lo que deseéis."

"¿Por qué tanta tristeza en vuestra mirada, mi dama?"

Me miró por un segundo y pensé que se harían horas. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y podría hasta decir, que un leve sonrojo llego de improviso a sus mejillas.

"¿Recordáis vuestra pregunta de antes?" Afirmé con la cabeza. "No lo puedo ser… no soy feliz." Susurró.

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente al escuchar su respuesta. Cerré los ojos deseando que aquella esperanza, tuviera por una vez alguna razón.

No quise preguntar más.

Me daba miedo saber.

Me daba miedo que dijera que estaba enamorada de su prometido, o de cualquier otra persona.

No quería escuchar su respuesta porque el miedo me estaba atormentando.

"¿No vais a preguntarme por qué?"

"No soy quién para exigiros razones, mi dama."

"¿Por qué siempre sois así? ¿Tanta es vuestra cobardía? ¿Creéis que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Pensáis que no siento lo que vos?"

La observé un momento. Mi respiración se había detenido y tan sólo el sonido de mi corazón podía escuchar.

"¿Qué tratáis de decirme?"

Sentí como suspiraba fuertemente. Dejo de mirarme y agachó la cabeza.

De nuevo juraría que estaba ruborizada.

Y no podía apartar la mirada. La deseaba tanto que creí llegar al fondo del abismo y romperme en mil pedazos.

"No me hagáis repetirlo, no sería capaz." Murmuró.

Me aproximé a ella, y dejé caer una de mis rodillas al suelo. Sujeté sus manos entre las mías.

"Decidme que lo que estoy pensando es todo mentira. Que lo que estoy sintiendo por vos ahora mismo, no es lo que vos sentís. Decidme que no me queréis volver a ver nunca más y me alejaré, así me lleve el mismo infierno."

Sus ojos abiertos y el brillo del fuego en ellos. Mi reflejo y miles de luceros.

Sentí como temblaba de nuevo.

Sentí como su corazón latía dentro de mi pecho. Estaba equivocada. Yo nunca tuve corazón. Ella me lo había entregado.

Me lo regaló desde el primer día que nos vimos, y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Quedamos paralizadas y parecía que nada más existía. Solo su reflejo en mis ojos y en los de ella el mío.

Y no pude más.

Juro que no pude más.

Y la besé…

La besé como jamás y nunca había besado a nadie. Dejaba derretir mis labios en los suyos, y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas comencé a sentir.

Sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro. Lo acariciaba mientras rompíamos el beso para volver a perdernos en otro. Cada vez más y más profundo.

Su lengua se fundía con la mía y el deseo por sentirla, era cada vez mayor.

¿Por qué?

Era lo único que aparecía en mi cabeza.

Sentí como se estremecía.

La rodeé con mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza y de su boca salieron dos palabras que cubrieron de flores y eternos amaneceres de luz, mi corazón.

"Os amo…" Dijo en una débil voz. Sin fuerza y entre pequeños sollozos.

"Mi dama… yo también os amo." Respondí.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bueno pues… no me maten por dejarlo ahí. Sólo es que si seguía se haría muy extenso. Así que sólo os queda esperar lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten mucho. Saludos~~


	6. Dolor

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, anoche me acosté a dormir y repentinamente, me llegó esta historia a la cabeza. Pensé que estaría bien si la continuaba pero no estaba muy segura de ello. Hoy por la tarde, me dio por leer lo que había escrito hasta ahora y debo decir una cosa; de veras merece el final. Así que leí y comencé a recordar todo lo que pensaba hacer en ella y sorpresa, aquí está el capítulo seis de esta historia la cual, llevo mucho que no actualizaba.

Espero poder terminarla, es mi cometido. Así tan sólo disfruten de ella.

Motivos por los que he cambiado el Rated, la verdad, ¿creen que debería de estar en un rated inferior? Yo creo que no. Ahora está en el que debe estar. Ya que la cantidad de violencia, sexo y todo tipo de gore, lo lleva.

Espero que perdonen el que haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo que, es probable, ya hayan olvidado de qué iba. Así que no estaría mal releerla, por cierto, mi recomendación es sin duda, el capítulo 3. Me encantó y me sentía como si leyera la historia de otra persona.

Sin más, un saludo y espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**

_Por NaYmCo._

**6. Dolor.**

El tremendo sentimiento, con el que expresó cada una de las escenas que me contaba, hizo mella en mi corazón.

Definitivamente, si esta persona se estaba inventando todo esto, debo decir que es una gran historia. Mas había algo que no sabía por qué, me cautivaba de tal forma que en el fondo de mi alma, sabía que lo que aquella rubia de ojos carmesí me estaba contando, era todo real y cierto.

Todo en ella, me lo decía. Su manera de tomar el cigarrillo, de removerse nerviosa en su asiento y de las otras muchas veces que la calma poblaban sus ojos. Era como ver una película de terror y amor a la vez en la misma pantalla de sus ojos.

Como el mismo infierno y el cielo juntos.

"¿Hay alguna prueba más a parte de esta carta que encontré?" Pregunté aprovechando el silencio de su tristeza.

Me miró un momento, de una forma que me hizo estremecer. Sabía lo que era el miedo y desde luego no era aquello.

"Tengo muchos más escritos como ese, cazadora." Explicó.

Luego metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, y lanzó sobre la mesa, una pila de correspondencia, atadas con un lazo.

"Puedes comprobarlas con tu 'ingenio', cazadora." Respondió haciendo hincapié en aquella palabra que me lleno de furia.

Con enfado, tomé aquello y desaté su amarre. Todas ordenadas por fechas. Todas abiertas y todas ellas tenían demasiado tiempo de haber sido escritas.

Aquello parecía hasta imposible. Tomé mi lupa un momento para observar el papel. Tantos años en este tipo de trabajo, te enseña a diferenciar con qué clase de elementos se creaban antes este tipo de papiros. No cabía duda. Aquellas cartas databan de la misma época que sus fechas ponían.

Aquello era tan increíble…

"Dios mío…" Susurré.

"Te diré algo cazadora, dios no existe, tan sólo estamos aquí sin ningún motivo aparente. ¿O tal vez no?" Terminó diciendo.

La miré un momento y su sonrisa parecía aterradora. De nuevo mi cuerpo se encogió cuando desapareció de mi vista y sentí su aliento en mi cuello otra vez.

Abrí los ojos de par en par…

"Sí… esa mirada, tu piel y tu sangre…" Susurró gravemente en mi oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y de nuevo su mano la acariciaba.

"Cazadora… estas excitada… lo noto." Musitó.-"noto tu sonrojo y hasta casi puedo leer tu mente… en ella me pides que te posea, como lo hice con ella, ¿verdad?"

Un suave beso acarició mi cuello y mi piel se erizó como jamás creí que lo haría. Era totalmente cierto. Aunque yo era una profesional en todo aquello, también era una persona y la historia, no sabía por qué motivo, comenzó a hacerme sentir la protagonista. Sin quererlo, desee yo ser aquella mujer que tanto amaba y que según sus palabras, aún extrañaba después de 500 años.

La deseaba y deseaba que me hiciera suya, y no sabía si aquello era deseo real o falso. Sus labios en mi piel iban descendiendo hasta donde mi camisa le dejaba. Pronto sentí sus manos desabrochándola. Abrió mi camisa dejando ver mi ropa interior. Destapó mis hombros y continuó con sus besos. Los labios ardientes me estaban poseyendo y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Deseaba sus labios en los míos y de repente…

Un chasquido me hizo reaccionar.

"¿En que estaba pensando, cazadora?" Miré aturdida frente a mí.

Tenía las cartas en la mano y Fate Testarossa, seguía delante de mí sentada. En ningún momento se había movido del sitio. Me observaba seria.

Extrañada, intenté disimular mi sonrojo bajando la mirada a los papeles que tenía en las manos.

Miré las fechas y por lo que me había comentado, llegué a la carta que tal vez ella, le escribiría al amor de su vida.

"Esta carta…" Susurré, levantando la mirada y encarándola.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

"Te seguiré contando, cazadora." Dijo juntando sus manos sobre la mesa donde apoyaba los codos.

**~ o ~**

Pasé el resto de la noche, acariciando la cabeza de aquella mujer, que había desmoronado cada uno de mis sentimientos y los había convertido en garras, para destrozar lo poco que me quedaba ya.

La suave luz de la pequeña hoguera, nos contemplaba desnudas ante ella. En aquel viejo sofá, de estilo algo grotesco y gótico, donde la hice mía.

Yo estaba sentada, con las piernas estiradas, y ella sobre mi pecho permanecía callada y observando el fuego moverse en forma de figuras extrañas.

Un beso, dulce como la miel, llevo a otro y otro más y al final, acabé saboreando su piel como jamás y nunca creí que lo haría. Sin embargo, tuve que contenerme más de una vez antes de morderla o poseerla totalmente.

Una duda nació en mí a la vez que la hacía mía. Esta provocó que me contuviera. Realmente, no querría que ella pasara el infierno que yo pasé y antes de hacer nada, tenía que decirle lo que yo era. Aunque me había confesado su amor, ella no sabía lo que yo era y que posiblemente eso haría que se alejara de mí.

Al fin y al cabo ante sus ojos yo tan sólo era un monstruo. Si se lo decía me odiaría y mucho menos permitiría convertirla a ella en algo como yo. Ni yo misma lo consentiría. Ella era todo lo que ya me quedaba y lo único que conseguía sacar mi pequeña parte humana.

Esa parte que creí olvidada con la muerte de mi hermana, y más adelante, de Linith. Sentí que si la convertía en algo como yo, ésta jamás me lo perdonaría y al fin y al cabo, aunque me amara… ¿quién soy yo para hacerle a ella algo así?

Su silencio y su respiración en mi pecho me daban tanta paz que pensé que sería un bonito modo de morir. Pero pronto aquello acabaría y con ello, su marcha. Volví a la realidad cuando ella levantó la cabeza y me observo con los ojos entristecidos.

Se acercó a mí de nuevo para regalarme otro beso más. Pensé que moriría hasta que me di cuenta que era una despedida. Sus ojos llenos en lágrimas me lo advertían. Y sino la convertía no habría forma de que ella pudiera seguirme a mi mundo.

Ella sería mi reina, la persona que permanecería conmigo el resto de los días pero… pero volví de nuevo a la realidad cuando se puso en pie. Comenzó a vestirse.

Miré por una de las pequeñas ventanas para comprobar que ya había parado de llover.

Pensé en mil cosas que podría decirle para retenerla pero sabía que ella, no podría quedarse. Debía cumplir con su obligación de casarse. Debía cumplir con el que sería su esposo. Debía cumplir por su familia y yo… al final sentí que nuestro amor no podría con todas esas barreras.

Finalmente, y envuelta en caricias que le pedían a gritos que no se fuera, lo evidente salió a la luz.

"Fate… algún día, estoy segura de que podremos estar juntas… yo esperaré a ese momento con ansias. ¿Vos esperaréis por mí?" Susurró cerca de mi oído.

"Mi dama… siempre os esperaré." Contesté de igual modo.

"Por favor no vengáis a mi boda, sería demasiado doloroso para vos… y para mí." Terminó diciendo.

Y con un beso, selló sus palabras.

Con aquel beso, el lazo fue marcado. Ella se fue alejando lentamente. Yo me había quedado semidesnuda en aquella pequeña casa. Medité durante un rato más antes de volver. Aunque de noche era un vampiro de día, debía seguir con mis labores de feudal.

Paseando por mis tierras, miraba la gran cantidad de viñedos labrados por un montón de hombres y mujeres… humanos… pensé.

Por mucho que lo negara e intentara llenar mi tiempo, sabía que en pocas horas, ella le estaría diciendo 'sí' a aquel hombre capitán de las fuerzas armadas. Por muchas vueltas que le diera y le hubiera de algún modo, prometido que no iría, yo no podía quedarme quieta ni un sólo segundo.

Necesitaba ir, necesitaba verla, lo ansiaba. No podía respirar, y de nuevo el peso del aire en mis pulmones no era suficiente. Observé por un momento el horizonte. El sol se estaba poniendo y el anaranjado de éste, impregnaba cada parte de aquella tierra. Cada árbol, cada piedra y también a mí misma.

Tomé la decisión, no podría permitir no verla una última vez.

Llamé a uno de mis sirvientes, que prepararan mi caballo. Iría así me fuera la vida en ello. Llegué a la cuadra y monté en un corcel negro. El más rápido que sin duda tenía. Galopé como mi corazón en esos momentos lo hacía.

No te voy a perder, porque lo que siento ahora no es tan sólo un simple abismo, también es todo un mundo lleno de color, y tú, me lo habías regalado. No como se regala un objeto, sino como se regala el alma. Me habías dado corazón y eso mismo era lo que hacía que yo ahora, corriera por ti… que te buscara y llegara a la catedral donde te esclavizarían por siempre.

Jamás lo permitiría y aunque me odiaras, cambiaré tu infelicidad por lo contrario así me vaya mi mundo y todo lo que tengo en ello.

Aquel caballo, y los cascos retumbaban en el suelo a toda prisa. Su respiración agitada por el movimiento, hasta comenzar a trotar llegando al lugar en donde te vería.

Mis ojos se nublaron cuando llegué a las puertas de aquella enorme edificación, recordé que en realidad jamás podría entrar en ella, aunque pareciera una tontería, era un sitio sagrado y yo era casi un demonio. Pero no me hizo falta esperar demasiado cuando vi las puertas abrirse.

Las campanas resonaban rompiendo mi alma en mil pedazos. Con el sonido de éstas, mi vida se fue despojando y tan sólo me quedó el dolor. Gran cantidad de personas salieron de la enorme capilla de estilo gótico. Con ángeles labrados en las paredes y escaleras largas a sus pies. Tu figura vestida de blanco apareció de la mano de aquel hombre.

Ese que te haría suya todas las veces que él deseara, con pleno derecho. Quisieras o no, lo haría. Tu rostro era de falsa felicidad. Si yo tenía mi propia condena, tú tampoco te ibas a librar de ella. Y como tal, tan sólo seríamos dos corazones separados por una sólo circunstancia.

Ambas vivíamos en mundos diferentes y este era el pago por ello. Mi caballo parado e inquieto se movía de un lado a otro. Acaricié su cuello para calmarlo, pero sabía que él podía percibir lo que yo misma sentía.

En realidad, lo único que quería era tomarte de la mano y llevarte conmigo, lejos de toda esa gente. Lejos de esos humanos falsos, con su falso mundo. Todo un sistema de jerarquía imbuida en las puertas de una iglesia.

Cuanta falsedad. Cuanto dolor sentí al verte. Lo peor fue cuando tú me viste a mí. Allí parada en medio del bullicioso mundo gris, observando lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento.

Y lo que quería era bajarme de aquel corcel y desgarrar el mundo con mis propias manos y llevarte conmigo… mi dama… cuanto dolor cuando negué con la cabeza en forma de disculpa por haber llegado allí.

Te quedaste parada observándome un momento. Cuando tu verdadera cara salió a la luz. Llena de tristeza y angustia, me volvías a pedir que te ayudara pero… yo ya no podía hacer nada más. La elección ya la habías tomado. Y la verdad de aquello era que ahora estabas casada y pronto él podría saborear lo que yo tan sólo palpé en una noche de tormenta.

Así que no pude hacer más, ni por ti… ni por mí. Enarqué a mi caballo, para que saludara en forma de felicitación. Éste se inclinó hacia delante y levantó una de sus patas delanteras. La gente emocionada al verlo aplaudió. Les habrá parecido conmovedor pero yo tan sólo me despedía de ti.

¿Había acaso algún otro modo de felicitar a la novia sin acabar en un sanguinario encuentro? Era mejor así… era mejor no seguir con un sueño imposible. Así que de nuevo giré mi montura indicándole que volviera a correr.

Alejarme, me salvará, pensé. Pero cuanto más corría, más dolía. Las imágenes de miles de rostros aparecieron en mi cabeza. Y en todos eras tú. Tú y tu sonrisa, tú y tú mirada… siempre tú.

Llegué a un campo solitario, con un gran árbol en medio y fue allí donde tomé una decisión. Esto no era el final, no lo iba a permitir. Aunque tu estés ahora casada yo te seguiré esperando y te seguiré amando y sé, que sientes lo que yo.

Lo sentí cuando me lo dijiste entre susurros la noche anterior, mientras nuestros cuerpos se fundían. Lo sentí porque sentí tu corazón junto al mío. No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

Fue cuando nada más llegar a mi casa, y bajar del caballo, corrí a mi despacho. Lo había decidido, le escribiré una carta y se la entregaré. No podrá negarse al pedido que yo le haga. No lo hará…

**~ o ~**

"Y esa carta, seguramente sea esta, ¿no?" Dije enseñándole a la rubia que tenía delante.

Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo…?" Comenté esperando su aprobación para leerla.

"Sí que eres curiosa, cazadora." Dijo afirmando con la cabeza.- "Léela en voz alta si deseas." Terminó diciendo.

Ahora era yo quién asentí mientras miraba el contenido de aquel papel, con más de 500 años.

'_Mi hermosa dama,_

_El corazón me habéis roto al ver vuestro matrimonio con él. Vos sois lo más importante que una persona como yo, pueda tener nunca. _

_Jamás me permitiré perderos por nada del mundo. Así que he tomado la decisión de no abandonar la ilusión de volver a veros. Aunque ahora vos estéis sellado vuestro compromiso de boda con esa persona, no me rendiré._

_Os esperaré en el lugar en el que os hice mía la otra noche. El único lugar que conoce de nuestro amor, volverá a hablar si os presentáis allí._

_Os estaré esperando allí mañana por la noche. Cuando el sol deja sus hermosos colores para dejarnos en compañía de su esposa, la luna._

_Sin más me despido con todo mi amor._

_F.T.'_

"Esta situación debió ser muy dura para usted, ¿no?" Pregunté casi sin pensar.

Ella sonrió un momento.

"No sé en qué momento le entró por fin la curiosidad, pero me alegro cazadora. Le seguiré contando." Terminó diciendo.

**~ o ~**

En aquella época el modo más romántico, para cortejar a una dama, sin duda el modo en el que se le podía enviar una verdadera carta de amor. En la parte trasera, existía un gran palomar, a cargo de uno de mis sirvientes. Recuerdo que Graham, mi fiel mayordomo, me comentó como mi padre lo usaba usualmente para enviar correo secreto.

Me pregunté en ese momento si, él tenía también alguna mujer a la que enviarle cartas de ese tipo. Luego caí en cuenta que mi madre recibía de tanto en tanto, una paloma blanca con algo en una de sus patas.

Jamás nos comentó qué era lo que le decían en esas notas y de quién venía. Ni tan siquiera a Alicia. Así que aunque cuando me lo comentó, no le di demasiada importancia, ahora era muy distinto. Agradecía enormemente que aquellas aves estuvieran adiestradas de un modo sin igual.

Mi sirviente me indicó, que este tipo de palomas, generalmente no iban a ningún lugar concreto. Tan sólo volvían a su nido, independientemente, de lo lejos que estuviera, ella llegaría. Pero mi padre, al parecer, tenía un método que no fallaba nunca. Como prueba era de aquellas palomas que llegaron a mi casa por años, jamás se equivocaron de destinatario.

Tan sólo tenía que hipnotizarla y enseñarle el camino mentalmente. Ésta no sólo llegaría al lugar, sino a su destinatario. Jamás le entregaría el mensaje a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Sin más me metí en la cabeza de aquel animal, de ojos oscuros y blanco pelaje, y después de envolver debidamente el mensaje en una de sus patas, se alejó volando sin dudar. Estaba totalmente segura, de que le llegaría. Mi corazón había partido con ella y esperanzada por aquello, me fue imposible conciliar el sueño aquel día.

La noche siguiente, llegué a la casa, que vio nuestro amor. La verde esperanza dentro de mi alma no me abandonó, pensando que tal vez ella podría venir. Aún montada en mi corcel recordé su cara de angustia la última vez que nos vimos delante de la catedral.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, al ver un carruaje a lo lejos, aproximarse. Un cochero lo detuvo y bajó de él para abrir la puerta. De éste salió la persona que hizo que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. El chofer del carruaje, levantó su sombrero saludando desde lejos y ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí con una inquietud extraña. El carruaje comenzó a alejarse, escuchando los cascos de los caballos y el incesable latigazo en su piel, anunciando abandonar el lugar en el horizonte, donde el sol caía lentamente.

Mi dama, iba como siempre, elegante con un vestido de la época, en azul terciopelado y un sombrero con un pequeño velo, que no me dejaba ver bien su rostro. Sabía que sus ojos azules me observaban a través de él. Incluso podía diferenciar el dolor y la tristeza en ellos.

Con el semblante serio, bajé de mi montura y sostuve su mano un momento. Yo no era la única que temblaba pero ella, parecía tener otro temor al mío.

"Fate…" Susurró débilmente.

Acerqué mis labios a su mano y le di un suave beso en ella.

"Mi dama…" Dije aún seria.

Sabía que algo había pasado. Ella nunca me había ocultado su rostro y menos, su sonrisa.

"Vine porque… no lo soporto." Habló envuelta en dolor.

"¿Qué no soportáis, mi dama?" Pregunté apresurada.

Seguíamos allí de pie, frente a la puerta de aquella pequeña casa de madera vieja y corroída.

"No puedo estar aquí… pero yo… necesitaba veros. Necesitaba volver a sentir vuestra mirada, pues creo que ella me da fuerzas." Terminó diciendo.

Fue cuando un pinchazo en el corazón, lo atravesó, como mil agujas. Levanté mis manos para retirar su sombrero y descubrir algo que jamás pensé que vería. Aquel galante militar y capitán de las fuerzas armadas, no era más que un simple cobarde.

La rabia en mi cuerpo era tal, que apreté la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza.

"Prometedme que no haréis nada… por favor… os lo ruego, Fate." Musitó casi en un lamento más que en una petición.

Su rostro lleno de moratones, sus ojos hinchados de llorar y tanta tristeza en ellos, desgarraron mi alma.

Bajé la cabeza pensando, qué sería mejor y que parte le arrancaría primero a ese desgraciado. Cuando sentí su mano enguantada acariciar mí brazo. Sabía que mi rostro era ahora mismo un puzle de dolor, ira, y desesperación.

"Prometedlo, os lo suplico." Volvió a repetir, esta vez con más abatimiento en sus palabras.

Retiró el guante y su mano suave acarició mi rostro. Tan sutil y provocativo y a la vez, gentil y amable. Tomé con la mía su mano y volví a besarla. Esta vez su piel directamente caía en mis labios.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la tomé y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor y rabia a la vez. Pero finalmente, tuve que aceptar su pedido, aunque lo único en lo que pensaba era en torturar a esa persona, hasta humillarlo de una forma sin igual. Después de eso, volverlo a torturar hasta que su cuerpo no lo soportara más y acabara muriendo desangrado, por las miles de heridas que en esos momentos se me ocurrían hacerle.

"Lo prometo, mi dama." Murmuré en su oído sin soltar aquel abrazo.

Con sumo dolor, me contó todo lo ocurrido. Y como la paloma que le envié le llego dándole esperanzas de volver a vernos. Este sujeto la violó durante toda la noche, mientras yo permanecía mirando como amanecía desde la colina.

Yo… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. No pude estar allí. La culpabilidad después de tantos años, acallada por el tiempo, resurgió en mí.

Tal vez… a fin de cuentas, soy más humana de lo que creía. Sólo tal vez…

Sentía que el mundo, se movía en mis pies y yo seguiría parada por el resto de la eternidad. Por desgracia aquel suceso, se repitió muchas veces. Demasiadas.

Recuerdo sobre todo una noche. Él después de violarla una vez más, se marchó en lo que sería un largo tiempo. Al parecer tenía asuntos fuera de la ciudad que le mantendrían ocupado por semanas. De alguna forma, sentí alivio con aquello. Por lo menos mi dama tendría un respiro.

Esa misma noche, nada más salir ese sujeto, me colé por la ventana de su habitación y lo que vi, fue aún peor. El lugar era una gran estancia, con una cama casi tan grande como la mía. A pesar de todo, aquel sitio parecía como si una tormenta hubiera pasado por allí.

No la veía a ella por ningún lado, hasta que un sollozo me hizo girarme. Se encontraba semidesnuda. Se tapaba con una sábana, y en ella, restos de sangre. Lloraba con desconsuelo y en silencio, como había aprendido a hacer desde hacía meses. Lo poco que llevaba puesto estaba rasgado y roto. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre la volvió a tomar a la fuerza y esta vez con más violencia que otras veces.

Sus ojos azules ya no eran los que conocí la primera vez. Éstos estaban llenos de una inmensa tristeza y amargura. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños, se me estaba haciendo bastante complicado, cumplir la promesa.

"Habéis… venido" Dijo en un hilo de voz quebrada.

Aun temblando, me miraba como si fuera una niña pequeña, que se había extraviado y no encontraba a sus padres. En aquella esquina, totalmente encogida, sus lágrimas eran las más amargas que jamás imaginé.

"¿Cómo os puede hacer esto?" Pregunté con la voz llena de ira. "No me puedo creer que vos deseéis que no haga nada antes esto." Terminé diciendo en un susurro.

Me acerqué y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Quería llevármela de allí. Quería que dejara de sentir tanto dolor. Debía destrozar a aquel ser que comencé a dudar de que se tratada de un humano. Además era un cobarde.

"No quiero que él os haga daño. Lo último que desearía es que os lastimara, Fate." Su débil voz estaba llena de miedo.

Mas no era miedo por lo que allí acababa de pasar, sino miedo por perderme. Comprendí que tal vez podría ser el momento de contarle la verdad. Pero no sabía cómo encontrar las palabras para ello.

Sin pensarlo más la tomé en mis brazos y la levanté del suelo.

"¿Qué hacéis?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Debo contaros algo, pero antes…" Miré la puerta. "Debemos irnos de aquí." Sentencié.

La senté en la cama y tomé mi gran abrigo. La rodeé con él. A diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión no soltó toda su rabia contra su rostro, pero si contra su cuerpo. Las vejaciones que le causó eran realmente horribles.

Finalmente abrí la puerta y comenzamos a caminar por su casa hasta la salida, lo más silenciosamente posible. Ya en la puerta salimos y mi carruaje con Graham de cochero, se encontraba a la espera. Éste último me miró con sorpresa.

Imagino que no esperaba que saliera con ella. Desde el interior le di indicaciones de a donde llevarnos. Y para más sorpresa suya, íbamos al lugar donde realmente, le podría contar todo lo que pasaba. Mi casa iba a ser el mejor lugar, para que se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Mientras, dentro de carruaje, no podíamos parar de besarnos. No sabía por qué no podía parar de saborear sus labios. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que apenas había espacio de silencio entre latido y latido.

Tal vez por algún motivo, necesitaba de ella. Es probable que supiera que después de decirle la verdad, jamás quisiera volver a saber nada de mí. Disfrutaría ese de pequeño instante envuelta en sus labios. Sé que es egoísta, pero aunque quisiera no podría evitarlo.

De nuevo aquel sueño, se rompió cuando el vehículo se detuvo. Como siempre que llegaba en compañía de alguna mujer, el resto de servidumbre desaparecía. Tan sólo Graham y algún que otro más, se quedaban.

Pero ellos mismos vieron que esta vez era diferente. Esta chica, no había sido convertida y además era tan dulce y tan frágil verla de esa forma, que no pudieron evitar preocuparse. Caballerosamente, la invité a pasar a uno de los salones. Donde el cuadro de mi padre, sería testigo de mi amor por ella, al verme contándole lo que yo era. Mi mayordomo, le trajo una copa de brandy, para que entrara en calor y así también calmara sus nervios.

Ambas sentadas frente a una chimenea, la miré por un momento. Su rostro, aunque sorprendido por comprobar donde vivía, se sentía mucho más relajado. Aquel infierno en sus ojos, ahora sólo era un pequeño atisbo de algo que sentía hace una hora.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y observé un momento esos orbes azules.

"Mi dama… yo no puedo seguir sin contaros algo sobre mí, muy importante." Dije sin dudar.

Ella me miró extrañada, pero afirmó con la cabeza, para que continuara.

"Aun sabiendo que vuestra reacción es posible que no sea la yo quisiera." Pausé un momento para tomar aire. "Aun así, debo contároslo." Terminé diciendo.

"¿Qué os preocupa tanto? Vuestra mirada no parece la misma de siempre." Comentó suavemente.

De nuevo su mano pasó por mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla. Inconscientemente, moví mi rostro para que ese calor, se pegara más a mi piel.

"Sé que no me creeréis a la primera, pero os lo puedo demostrar." Hablé con el semblante serio.

Chasqueé los dedos y Graham llego con un abrecartas. Desabotoné la manga de mi camisa, y la subí para que viera mi antebrazo. Tomé aquella pequeña daga y dejé que tomara contacto con mi piel.

Sus ojos azules, se llenaron de terror ante el gesto. Apreté aquel filo contra mi brazo y me hice un corte, que ella para no ver, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"No los cerréis, necesito que lo veías." Susurré.

Abrió de nuevo y sus pupilas se ensancharon al comprobar, como aquella herida se iba cerrando casi al instante. Su primera reacción fue zafarse y echarse más hacia atrás.

"No os asustéis. Yo debía demostraros esto primero, Ya que no soy humana." Dije finalmente.

El rechazo en sus ojos era evidente. Y también más de un millón de preguntas en ellos.

"¿Qué tratáis de decirme?" Habló con la voz entrecortada.

"Que vuestro esposo, jamás podría conmigo… pues yo soy un vampiro." Pronuncié.

Su rostro sin duda… no fue lo esperado y su reacción… tampoco a lo que yo creí…

* * *

Me ha tomado dos años terminar este capítulo, espero que al menos valga la pena. Gracias por leerlo y saludos.


	7. Ira

_**Notas de autor:**__ Bueno, realmente me alegro de que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Recuerdo que cuando comencé este fic, casi nadie lo leyó y creí que en realidad, no le había gustado a nadie. Creo que es uno de los fics que más pensado estuvo. Cada momento y cada detalle ya había sido pensados. Sin embargo, pasó mi época mala y deje de seguirlo. Por ese motivo, después de dos años, me sorprendió mucho que la gente ahora si lo haya leído. Inclusive muchos comentarios, me dan la bienvenida como si hubiera estado ausente mucho tiempo y todo lo que escribía no sabía igual. _

_Verdaderamente me alegro mucho porque al fin y al cabo, escribir me encanta y enseñarles lo que hago también. Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyándome en todo momento. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, muchas gracias a todos._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a alguien que ha significado mucho y significa mucho para mí. Ahora por otros motivos ya no es lo mismo que antes, aun así yo quisiera quedarme en su memoria por siempre. Para ti, a la espera de que algún día lo leas._

* * *

**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**

_Por NaYmCo._

**7. Ira.**

.

Observé detenidamente, aquella mujer de cabellos que parecían oro y de ojos color borgoña, bajó la mirada después de describir la escena. Sus orbes ahora tristes pero aun así tenían algo que no sabía qué era, pero mi corazón era como si la estuviera llamando a gritos.

Era una sensación que nunca había sentido. Su expresión, la manera en que me miraba, el modo en el que los entrecerraba a veces, y hasta lo que parecían decirme, no era algo que yo viera muy común.

En ese momento me pregunté, cuantas cosas habrá observado con ellos y cuantas cosas habrá vivido. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo y repentinamente, una voz apagada en mi interior parecía gritar desgarrada. Intentaba averiguar qué me decía, pero era tan débil que no pude lograr saber qué decía…

La sensación que estaba causando en mí, toda aquella historia, me daba la impresión de algo más. Aquella mujer definitivamente, me estaba contando todo aquello, por algún motivo que no lograba comprender. A veces juraría que cuando me miraba, me decía algo… algo que yo no entendía.

De nuevo por enésima vez, me removí incomoda en mi silla. ¿Cuántas veces me senté allí durante horas? ¿Cuántas historias leí entre aquellas estanterías? ¿Cuánto polvo retiré en los más misteriosos volúmenes? ¿Por qué me preguntaba todo aquello, al verla? ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía? Su misterio, a pesar de todo lo que me relataba, era inquebrantable. Me hablaba pero no me hablaba con la mirada.

Sus manos suaves, reposaban sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo relajado y esos ojos me observaban. Su rostro pálido y a la vez dulce y lastimado por el tiempo. Ella misma era como un verdadero libro en vida.

Ella, había vivido todo aquel tiempo, amando a alguien, lo sé, lo sentía en sus ojos. Incluso, yo, una triste cazadora de misterios encerrada casi siempre en aquella biblioteca, sentía que vivía su historia. Era tan extraño… sentía que lo que me contaba era algo que yo había vivido pero no sabía el porqué. No entendía qué hacía que yo me sintiera de esa forma.

Su mirada me comenzaba a enloquecer y yo no tenía idea de por qué. ¿Por qué Fate Testarossa? ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? En sólo unas horas contándome tu vida, sentía que lleváramos años allí.

"Me pregunto, en que piensa cazadora…" Susurró suavemente.

Su mirada fija en mí, me despertó del sueño tan extraño que apreciaba en todo mi ser. Sentía que me había quedado sin palabras. Llevaba varios minutos en silencio y yo no hacía sino mirarla a los ojos. Ni me había dado cuenta de aquello.

"No lo sé…" Respondí con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Nunca ha tenido pareja?" Preguntó repentinamente.

Era como si volviera de nuevo a la realidad.

"Sí… he tenido algunas." Expliqué.

"¿Sentía mucho amor por esas personas?" Volvió su vista al paquete de cigarrillos que había en la mesa.

Tomó uno con una sensualidad que nunca antes había visto. Sus labios se entreabrieron para tomarlo en ellos. La débil lumbre se encendió después de un chasquido.

Tomó una bocanada de éste y en ese momento, sentí que en realidad, me estaba tomando a mí. Como si quisiera fundirme con ella. No tenía idea, pero esta persona estaba produciendo en mí sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca creía que podría sentir.

"Algunos más, otros menos." Respondí después de una breve pausa.

"La noto nerviosa. ¿Ocurre algo?" Mantuvo aquel cigarrillo delicadamente entre sus dedos y de nuevo otra calada.

El humo se esparcía a su alrededor y parecía unirse todo, ante la pequeña lámpara que tenía a su lado.

"En realidad, no lo sé." Contesté sinceramente.

"De repente la siento extraña. Parece que tiene muchas preguntas, pero no parece que las quiera realizar." Dijo finalmente.

Me incliné un poco hacía delante, apoyando mis codos en la mesa. Debajo de estos, los libros y las cartas de Fate Testarossa, junto con su imagen.

Sentí como un calambre apretaba mi corazón. Era cálido y pensé que hasta la respiración me faltaba.

"¿Cree que ha amado con toda su alma?" Inquirió nuevamente.

Por un momento, quedé pensativa. Analicé los recuerdos de mi vida. La verdad es que no lo tenía demasiado claro.

"Creo que no." Confesé.

Otra calada más y en ese momento, pensé que me estaba derritiendo. Aquel calambre se volvió una punzada que latía al ritmo de mi corazón. Cada vez que perdíamos el contacto visual y volvía a observarme, sentía mi sangre acelerada por mis venas.

¿Era acaso algún tipo de hipnotismo?

"No lo es…" Dijo sin más.

Aquello me dejó asombrada… ¿había respondido sin yo preguntar? ¿O pensé en voz alta? Ya ni tan siquiera sabía lo que hacía, mucho menos si le había hecho la pregunta directamente.

"No… no habló." Volvió a indicar.

Me levanté de la silla sorprendida. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente. ¿Ella, me estaba leyendo la mente?

"Sí, pero no es algo que haya hecho durante todo el tiempo. Sólo llevo unos minutos escuchándola." Comentó con mucha tranquilidad. "No tiene que preocuparse, no me ha revelado ningún dato de su vida, si es lo que teme. A pesar de poder hacerlo, no siempre he tenido ese 'don'" Terminó explicando.

No sabía por qué, repentinamente me sentí relajada, pero aún seguía de pie y mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar.

"No debe preocuparse, si fuera así, no se lo hubiera dicho." Dijo con la voz mucho más suave que antes. "Le prometo que no lo haré más." Inquirió finalmente.

Lentamente, me senté de nuevo aún nerviosa.

"Mejor… mejor será que me sigas contando." Le expliqué.

**~ o ~**

.

Su mirada parecía romperse al verme. Aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par, seguía huyendo de mí. El azul de sus orbes comenzó a oscurecerse y después se volvieron mucho más brillantes. Lágrimas inesperadas rodaron por sus mejillas, no pudiendo contener tanto dolor.

Intenté acercarme a ella para objetar o convencerla de que nada cambiaría pero… no fue así. Mi dama se puso en pie y casi podía ver en ese azul cielo, que lo único que deseaba era huir. Tal vez incluso pensaría que yo soy un monstruo. Lo cual era bastante normal, dada la situación.

Su vida era una total ruina y ahora, la única esperanza que tenía, se iba convirtiendo en un rio de dolor. Éste se encauzaba hasta su profundo corazón y podría incluso predecir en qué justo momento de estaba despedazando.

"Mi dama por favor…" Intenté explicarme.

Todo era inútil.

"No… no habléis más… yo… necesito irme." Contestó en un hilo de voz.

Una voz temerosa y desgarrada, por un lamento que yo no podía comprender. Sabía del dolor en su pecho, de la decepción que le acababa de producir, decirle que la persona a la que amaba era algo más que un simple humano…

Tal vez al final sería mejor ser sólo eso. Pues a cada paso que se distanciaba, más sufrimiento me producía ver sus ojos. Totalmente rotos y perdidos, pude sentir en mi pecho la horrible soledad de perderla nuevamente.

Después de tanto, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, contándole la verdad. Mas era algo que no podía negar. No obstante, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella era merecedora de esa sinceridad. Aunque para ello, la perdiera para siempre.

"De acuerdo…" Dije bajando la cabeza.

No podía soportar más mirar sus ojos. Mi corazón me quemaba y sentía como algo me iba devorando por dentro. Y de nuevo me sentí, como la primera vez que maté. Sentí que todo a mí alrededor se hundía y yo no podía hacer nada.

La perderé de nuevo…

"Graham… llevadla a su hogar." Susurré con dolor.

Mi mayordomo, tan sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Tal vez porque podía mirar casi dentro de mí. Sabía que yo no era del tipo de persona que esperaba un 'no' por respuesta. Siempre tomé lo que quise y para su asombro, esta vez no fue así.

Respetaría su decisión, la decisión que tal vez haría cavar mi propia tumba por toda la eternidad. Volví la vista a la mirada azul, que ahora parecía aún más asustada. Se dirigió a la puerta, y yo apreté los puños.

¿Qué es lo que esperara ella ahora de su vida? Estar presente a un animal que le iba arrancando la poca inocencia que ya le quedaba. Le iría quitando esa mirada dulce y amable. La despojaría de cada uno de sus suaves besos, para convertirlos en un lamento.

La ira y la furia al verla marchar, fue lo peor. Jamás me había sentido así. La soledad de nuevo me invadía y al no soportarlo, me dejé caer en el sofá que tenía al lado. Miré fijamente el retrato de mi padre.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, como si con eso se fuera todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Pero no fue así. Lo único que deseaba era destrozar el mundo. Lo único que quería era desgarrar y asesinar. Pues si yo era un monstruo, eso sería lo que tendría que hacer.

El sonido de unas patas se acercó a mí. Un lobo de color anaranjado y ojos azules, me miró entristecido. Se sentó frente a mí. Tal vez esperando que el odio que yo sentía dentro me ayudara a seguir.

"Ama…" inquirió Arf.

Sólo la miré y de nuevo mi disfraz. Uno que nunca había tenido, pero que ahora sería la condena de mis delirios, y la cadena perpetua del que se encontrara a mi paso. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta. El sonido del carruaje a lo lejos me hizo comprobar que ella ya no estaba.

Se había ido, y lo hizo sin dudar. Tal vez ahora estaría llorando, todo lo que tuvo que contener en el momento que me pidió irse. Ya estaba todo más que perdido y dentro de eso, estaba yo, dentro del laberinto. De nuevo debería olvidar, de nuevo debería sellar la culpabilidad y todo el sentimiento que tenía dentro.

Salí y comencé a caminar. Sin rumbo, sin esperanza. Cuando me di cuenta, realmente corría, salvaje por aquellos bosques. Perdida en ellos como ahora lo estaba dentro de mí ser.

"Sangre…" Susurré al ver un pequeño campamento.

Arf me seguía. Imagino que vigilándome para no cometer ninguna locura. Mas a mí eso me daba igual… ya nada importaba, tan sólo mi dolor y la rabia que sentía dentro. Ese hombre, la poseería a la fuerza por el resto de sus días, hasta que incluso él mismo le diera casi la muerte. Mi dama llegaría un momento que no podría soportar tanto dolor… eso lo sabía y tal vez por eso, mis ojos inyectados en sangre más que nunca y mis colmillos, hacían presencia en el centro del lugar donde estaban algunas mujeres y hombres.

Podía ver el horror en sus ojos… podría ver incluso el miedo y el intento de escapar. Arf permanecía sentada observando cómo me acercaba, y mentalmente me decía que no lo hiciera.

¿Desde cuándo yo tengo sentimientos?… ¿desde cuándo yo tengo arrepentimiento? Todos eran iguales, para mí todos eran la misma persona. En la cara de aquellos campesinos se reflejaba la del cobarde capitán de las fuerzas armadas.

Sin esperar más salté sobre uno de ellos. Directamente a su cuello, y con mi peso cayó al suelo. Podía sentir como temblaba, como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras le iba arrancando trozos de carne. Sus gritos ahogados me enloquecieron y ya no pude parar.

Los demás observaban como absorbía toda su sangre y lamía desesperadamente su ahora destrozado cuello. El hombre aún con vida intentaba zafarse.

¿Por qué os empeñáis en intentar salvaros cuando va a ser imposible que lo hagáis? Corred sí… eso, corred pero os alcanzaré a todos.

Con mi mano derecha lo agarré de su cuello desgarrado y lo aplasté contra la superficie. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ya no me importaban. Sin darme cuenta mi cara era sombría y mi sonrisa aterradora. Con uno de mis dedos lo abrí en canal sacando todo su interior.

Los espasmos de su muerte llegaban. Sus ojos se fueron para atrás y su cara quedó congelada. Metí mi mano para sacar lo que en realidad deseaba.

Su corazón.

Lo mantuve en mis manos aún en un intento de latir. Arterías y venas aún colgaban de él y mi lengua comenzó a saborearlo lentamente, mientras mi sonrisa no se iba.

Arf miraba como nunca lo había hecho. Sabía que yo cuando estaba así, era imposible que parara.

Terminé de arrancar aquel órgano, y aquel hombre ya no me daría más satisfacción. El suelo regado con la poca sangre que le quedaba. Mi boca manchada de lo mismo, aplasté su corazón en mi mano y aquello salpicó en mi ropa y en mi cara.

Todo me daba igual… ya nada me importaba.

Me puse en pie y una mujer miraba sentada en el suelo. Esta no pudo huir por el miedo. Temblaba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Sí… el suave aroma de la angustia." Susurré.

Pasé el brazo por mi boca para limpiar los restos que me habían dejado aquel hombre. A la vista de aquella mujer desaparecí y reaparecí en su espalda. Era hermosa, con los ojos azules y de cabello corto y castaño. Por un momento pensé que era Linith.

"¿Cómo os llamáis?" Pregunté suavemente en su oído.

Ésta se había quedado muda al saberme detrás.

"Ha…Hayate… os lo ru-ruego, no me hagáis daño…" Suplicó.

Sus hermosos pechos me habían conquistado. Su rostro y el temor en sus ojos me enloquecieron. Su mirada fija en aquel cuerpo que tenía delante y que aún, por algún tipo de espasmo, temblaba. Los restos de sangre salían de el con algo de fuerza.

Me puse delante de ella y la hice levantarse.

"Te quedarás aquí…" Susurré en su oído.

Luego la observé un momento y la dejé en su letargo. La había hipnotizado para que no intentara escapar.

Miré hacia atrás y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Arf, cuando desaparecí delante de ella. Comencé a correr sin parar, buscando a todos los demás. Ninguno tendría la suerte de aquella muchacha.

Y allí estaban, corrían despavoridos sin saber a dónde.

Humanos…

Salté de nuevo a la espalda de uno de ellos, tirándolo en el suelo. De nuevo sangre… quería el sabor de aquella dulce tentación. Le mordí pero al no sentirla como esperaba, mi ira creció. Le agarré de la mano y seguí corriendo para atrapar a otro más y otro y otro, hasta que le di caza a cada uno de ellos.

Eran cuatro hombres y realmente, su sangre no me apetecía. Pero al recordar a la muchacha, no pude evitar excitarme una vez más. Tanto que mientras les arrancaba los miembros a aquellos humanos, mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más y más siniestra. El brillante dolor que me embaucaba de ellos, sus gritos eran como una suave melodía. Matar era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, aunque supiera que mi propio dolor, que abrumaba mis entrañas, jamás desaparecería.

La sangre saltaba cada vez más mientras le arrancaba el corazón a cada uno de ellos. Era suave el aroma de la sangre, que me volvía cada vez más y más demente.

De nuevo un río de ese líquido, sin casi haberla probado. Yo misma estaba bañada en ella, pero todo ya me daba igual. Me sentía de la misma forma que hacía años cuando empecé a cazar humanos a destajo. Sin sentimiento alguno. Sin remordimiento. Sólo muerte.

Abrí por último a uno de ellos desde el pecho hasta su vientre. Saqué sus intestinos y otras partes de él. Era un pozo de sangre con el que me quería bañar. Arranqué sus testículos y su miembro viril. Y sólo la luna, quiso ser testigo de todos mis actos.

Finalmente aquellos humanos, murieron antes del amanecer y yo comencé a caminar, aún con la sonrisa en mis labios. ¿Me había vuelto loca? Quién sabe… tal vez.

Caminé hasta donde me esperaba la muchacha, que tomé en mis brazos y me la llevé a mi castillo.

La deseaba… y hacía mucho que no sentía aquello, de una forma tan visceral. La llevé a mi alcoba y la tumbé en mi cama…

**~ o ~**

**.  
**

"¿Ocurre algo cazadora?" Preguntó recordando aquel momento.

Su sonrisa se había vuelto maquiavélica. Y comencé a sentir verdadero temor. Esa mujer realmente me estaba dando miedo. Sentí mi cuerpo temblando… pero a la vez en su mirada, a la vez que me contaba todo aquello, la tristeza era aún mayor.

"Nunca creí que usted…" Dije sin poder terminar.

"¿Sería así?" Contestó por mí.

Bajé la mirada. Cuanto puede amarse a una persona, como para llegar hasta esos límites. Si había tanto amor en ella, el odio también estaba presente. Esa mujer era el cielo y el infierno juntos. Era libre y a la vez estaba maldita… era simplemente abrumador.

**~ o ~**

**.  
**

Sangre… eso era en lo que se convertía el agua que recorría mi cuerpo. Mi enorme bañera estaba llena de ese líquido rojo. Después de asearme volví a mi alcoba. Allí en un sueño placentero se encontraba la persona que no sabía por qué, había hipnotizado una vez más y ahora haría mía… totalmente mía.

La observé un momento y el deseo volvió a mí como la suave brisa mueve los árboles en la noche. Como la luz de la luna ilumina los caminos. Chasqueé los dedos y ésta despertó. Al principio aturdida y luego de nuevo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Extendí mi mano para que se levantara. Ella con temor y lentamente correspondió con la suya hasta tocar mis dedos. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Después de ella, nunca estuve con ninguna otra mujer. ¿A qué se debía este deseo y esta furia dentro de mí ser…? Tal vez era el modo que yo tenía, el único modo, de expresar mi dolor y mi rabia.

Comprendí después de romper la parte de arriba de su ropa, para mostrarme sus pechos, que una punzada se había clavado en mi corazón. Mis labios sin pedir permiso se acercaron a los de ella. El chasquido de nuestros besos, al principio suaves y luego más salvajes y profundos, llenó la estancia. La tomé de la cintura para acercarla más a mí.

Por un momento quise reflejarme en aquella mirada, que ahora se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo. Pronto sus ojos se volvieron felinos y mucho más oscuros. Bajé lentamente por su cuello mientras daba algunos pasos para llevarla contra la pared.

Ella envuelta en nervios comenzó a desatarme el lazo negro que solía llevar en el cuello, a la vez tiró de cada parte de mi camisa para abrirla. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba sentir mi piel y ahora sin haberla mancillado, ella misma parecía un verdadero vampiro. Comenzó a lamer y morderme suavemente y yo al principio sorprendida la dejé.

Metí las manos bajo su larga falda… necesitaba el contacto de tu piel más que nunca y no sabía por qué era, como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a la mismísima Linith. De nuevo me volví a sentir como la primera vez que la hice mía.

Otra vez por su cuello, me encontraba tentada sintiendo el calor de su sangre bajo él. Aquella sensación me invadió y ya no pude detener mis colmillos que comenzaron a crecer. Lentamente comenzaron a clavarse hasta hundirlos en su piel.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios mientras me deleitaba con su suave y dulce sangre. Ella ahora acorralada contra la pared, me abrazaba y me apretaba la espalda para que no parara. Me separé un momento mientras seguía tocando sus nalgas con mis manos. Incluso mentí la mano bajo su ropa interior hasta sentir su sexo en mis dedos.

La humedad de éste, me dio pie a retirarle el resto de la ropa, dejando su total desnudez ante mí.

"Hermosa…" Susurré.

Ella deseosa de que la tocara, tiró de mi chaqueta hacía atrás despojándome de ésta y de la camisa que aún llevaba. Luego tomó mis manos y las colocó en sus pechos.

"Tomadme… os lo ruego." Masculló.

La tomé ahora de sus piernas y la cargué, rodeándome por la cintura con ellas. No dejaba casi que respirara, nuestros labios parecían devorarse en un desenfreno. Nuestras lenguas parecían de fuego enredándose, y cada vez nuestra excitación aumentaba más.

"La deseo… la deseo…" Volvió a gemir al decirlo.

La tiré bruscamente en la cama y me posicioné encima de ella. Entre sus piernas, sentí sus manos liberándome de mis pantalones. Como si no pudiera aguantar más y necesitara sentirme totalmente. Terminó de desatar uno de los nudos de mi pantalón y estiró los brazos para bajarlos.

La ayudé moviéndome hasta que estos cayeron al suelo, como casi todas nuestras ropas. Sentí el calor que emanaba de su entrepierna. Me pegué a ella haciendo movimientos rítmicos. Sus gemidos pronto se hicieron más constantes. Volví a morder su cuello y lamer la sangre que salía.

Como si fuera un perro salvaje que acabara de capturar a su presa, me incorporé un poco, observando el movimiento de sus pechos. De nuevo otra flecha de deseo más. Bajé mi cabeza lamiéndolos, y mordiéndolos igual que su cuello. Los succionaba y los hacía tan míos como cada parte de su piel.

Nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y sentía su sexo contra el mío.

"Aún no…" susurré.

Me deslicé por su piel hasta su centro y comencé a descubrir cada pliegue en él. Cada vez aquella mujer me pedía más y yo ya no me controlaba. Lamía y me excitaba al ver la humedad de su entrepierna. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos la llenaban de placer, al acariciar sus senos. Con movimientos circulares y masajeándolos mientras ella curvaba su espalda y clavaba sus uñas en la mía.

Volví a reptar hasta sus labios, recorriendo con mi lengua cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo. De nuevo en su cuello otra vez mis colmillos lo hacían más y más mío. Finalmente llegamos extasiadas y envueltas en sudor al más maravilloso delirio. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas hablaban de ello. El calor de nuestros cuerpos y hasta su corazón, podía sentir.

"Ahora sois mía… Hayate. Nunca lo olvidéis." Dije mientras veía su cuerpo desnudo.

Cansada, y en plena conversión, la muchacha acabó durmiendo placenteramente.

**~ o ~**

**.  
**

Mis ojos abiertos de par en par, no creían lo que me acababa de contar… sentí que mi corazón iba salir del pecho y el calor en mis mejillas se hacía cada vez más notable. Aquella mujer podría ser un vampiro pero nadie le quitaba lo seductora que podría llegar a ser.

El modo en el que contó todo aquello, hizo que mi piel se erizada nada más pensar que me hiciera a mí algo parecido. Apreté mis piernas contra sí, pues no sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Me estaba excitando demasiado y lo peor es que ella lo sabía.

Su mirada me lo estaba diciendo. Sus ojos, profundos parecían estar comiéndome lentamente, cuando explicaba lo que le hizo a aquella muchacha. Estaba tan acalorada que me tuve que poner de pie. Necesitaba algo para beber… lo que fuera.

Llegué a la cafetera que tenía en un pequeño mostrador cerca de la mesa, y temblando me serví uno bien cargado. Y era como si la sintiera a mi espalda desnudándome a cada movimiento que yo hacía.

"¿Excitada?" Dijo sin avisar.

Su voz estaba en mi oído y me hizo dar un respingo, derramando parte de aquel líquido negro que intentaba servirme. No tenía ni tan siquiera control, para mantener la taza quieta de lo nerviosa que me había puesto.

"No…" Contesté sin creérmelo ni yo misma.

Su respuesta fue reír suavemente, mientras volvía a sentarse y de nuevo tomaba otro cigarrillo. Aquello no sabía si lo podría soportar. Pero el deseo que comencé a sentir desde hacía una hora, iba a mayor cada segundo y no sabía si lo podría resistir mucho más tiempo.

Así que intenté distraer mi mente con otras cosas, intentando calmarme al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de aquel amargo café.

**~ o ~**

**.  
**

Aquella mujer fue mía varias veces más durante más de una semana. No sabía por qué, pero supongo que su físico me atraía más de lo normal. La ira y la rabia que aún sentía dentro, no se apagaba ni un solo segundo. El amargo sabor del dolor en mi corazón no me dejaba y me estaba volviendo más que loca.

Cada día se había vuelto igual al anterior y mi alma parecía una tormenta. De nuevo una tarde sobre mi caballo, cabalgaba sin rumbo. Llegué de nuevo a un árbol en donde me prometí que no la abandonaría, que no la dejaría marchar y mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse por todo lo sucedido.

Me arrepentí de contarle lo que era y no pude evitar su marcha. Me había quedado tan clavada en el sitio, que no me moví para retenerla. Y de nuevo galopé, intentando escapar de todo lo que mis entrañas sentían.

Rabia, dolor y a saber cuántas más veces la habrá hecho suya a la fuerza. Nada más pensar eso, mi cuerpo se estremecía en furia. Cuando llegué a mi castillo, Graham corría hacía mí con un papel en la mano.

Agitado me lo dio.

"Madame… esto llegó urgente hace un momento." Explicó mi mayordomo aun tomando aire.

Miré el reverso, mi dama me había enviado una carta. Nerviosa, abrí el sobre y desdoblé el papel. En él me decía que necesitaba verme urgentemente esa misma noche, si era posible. La vista se me nubló por un momento. Mis manos temblorosas de nuevo cerraron aquella carta, y la guardé dentro de mi abrigo. Cerca de mi corazón. Aún subida a mi montura, sacudí las riendas para que echara a correr.

Ya nada me detendría, sin embargo… un mal presentimiento cruzó por mi cabeza en ese momento. Era tan fuerte, que hasta me estaba quedando sin respiración…

Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo… sólo esperaba volver a reflejarme en sus ojos y perderme nuevamente en ellos.


	8. Infierno

_**Notas de autor:**_ _Y con un lunes llego. Llevaba una semana algo atareada y la verdad no encontré tiempo de escribir antes. Lo siento por eso. Agradezco enormemente los comentarios sobre el fic y su apoyo. No sólo por él en sí, sino por los ánimos que me dan a seguir aun teniendo unos días algo locos._

_Como cada persona, todos siempre estamos a la búsqueda de algo que en realidad no deberíamos buscar, esto me lo enseñó alguien. Yo sin buscar encontré mi estrella y ahora sé que ya no debo temer por el camino. Lo único que deseo es recorrerlo. Así que he decidido dedicar este capítulo a alguien que se ha convertido en ese brillo, tan delicado y a la vez cegador y abrumador. Para ti, como no, la persona que da brillo ahora a mi corazón y por la que seré capaz de esperar el resto de mi vida. Simplemente complicada… simplemente para ti._

* * *

_._

**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**

_Por NaYmCo._

**8. Infierno.**

.

Con el frio aire de la noche, mis pupilas se dilataban intentando ver más allá de donde me encontraba. Tan sólo la luz de la luna y el sonido de los cascos de mi caballo rebotando en el suelo, se escuchaba por aquel lugar. Mi corazón, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

A cada paso, se paraba y de nuevo volvía a latir. Mi sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo deleitándose con aquel dolor… aquella astilla que llevaba dentro. Algo pasaba, estaba segura de ello y no esperaría más. Debía verla, sentía que no estaba bien.

La adrenalina se hizo cargo de no perder el sentido. Y otro paso más y otro. Cada vez más cerca y a la vez, más y más lejos. Mis manos sostenían fuertemente las riendas del corcel negro. Tan negro que apenas su piel brillaba con el hermoso manto nocturno. Alguien lo había sacudido sobre mi cabeza, como cuando se extiende un mantel sobre una mesa.

De esa misma forma, habían aparecido todas las estrellas y el sol había despedido la tierra desde hacía algunos minutos. Pero todavía se podía percibir cierto color anaranjado en el horizonte, y más arriba, las nubes que querían tapar celosamente la luna.

Su brillo, y ella, que tantas veces recé porque mi dama, la viera al mismo tiempo que yo, aun estando en lugares diferentes. Aun estando en lo más recóndito del mundo sabía que ella, podía sentirme y yo, la sentiría a ella. A pesar de rechazarme al yo contarle la verdad, aun así yo…

Yo seguía sintiéndola como cuando se respira y como se camina, se hace y sin embargo, no lo piensas, sólo sabes hacerlo.

Ella era así dentro de mí, había sido parte de mí durante ese corto tiempo de mi larga vida. Una vida llena de dolor, rabia, muertes y sufrimientos. Sí, es posible que tal vez debía pensarlo dos veces porque al fin y al cabo, ¿qué haré? ¿Cuál es el futuro que yo misma podría ofrecerle a ella? No hago sino dudar de mí, sin saber si ella siente lo contrario.

En sus ojos, en su mirada nunca hubo vacilación alguna, mas yo no podía evitar sentirlo. Después de todo lo que sentía hacía ella yo, no era finalmente capaz de sentirme satisfecha. No sólo corría para verla. No sólo corría para reflejarme de nuevo en su mirada y de nuevo perderme. No sólo llegaría a ella porque me lo pidiera. No sólo lo haría por mí sino también por ella.

Aunque yo no sé, que pueda darle, dentro de mí pecho tan sólo quiero que sea feliz.

Tal vez sólo sea eso… darle lo que tengo. Darle nada y darle todo.

Mi cabello en una cola baja, ondeaba al viento mientras mis ojos se oscurecían. Ya podía ver su casa. La casa de aquel animal que la trataba como si fuera su presa de la que debía alimentarse cada noche. Arrancándole cualquier atisbo de inocencia que pudiera quedarle.

No se lo iba a permitir más… no esta vez.

Sí, una promesa es una promesa pero yo ya había tomado una decisión.

Como diera lugar, la sacaría de allí. No permitiría que nadie ni nada, le hiciera daño. La oscuridad se había apoderado de mí, la podía controlar y nadie me vería llegar. Troté con mi caballo cerca de la gran mansión del capitán de las fuerzas armadas. Éste parecía salir en un carromato, con varios sirvientes. Pude observar que en esos momentos no llevaba su uniforme, a cambio, iba bastante desarraigado y además llevaba una botella de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica en la mano. Se reía sarcásticamente y se tambaleaba hasta llegar al vehículo.

Se subió y éste comenzó su marcha. Sí, ahora sería el mejor momento de entrar entre la oscuridad.

Di un pequeño rodeo hasta quedarme bajo la ventana de mi dama. Bajé de mi caballo, y le ordené alejarse con una palmada en su parte trasera. Escalé tan rápido que pronto me encontré en la cornisa del ventanal de la estancia en la que quería entrar.

Por un momento quedé de cuclillas así mismo, esperando tal vez una señal. Pero no hacía falta adivinar. La cristalera estaba abierta de par en par y las cortinas nadaban con el aire lentamente. Blancas y traslucidas dejaban ver la oscura habitación. Las velas se habían apagado y tan sólo una al fondo, parecía intentar sobrevivir.

Una silla tirada en el suelo y la cama revuelta. Cerré los ojos recordando la última vez que estuve allí. Bajé lentamente de donde me encontraba, y fue cuando vi un traje azul celeste con motivos más oscuros y dorados, encogido en la puerta.

Ella se apoyaba en ella intentando no dejar entrar a nadie. Tal vez porque él intentó algo más que una paliza esta vez… o simplemente porque ya estaba cansada. Su brillante mirada me observó un momento. Sus ojos se abrieron con deseo de buscarme y mi corazón se salía del pecho.

"Fate…" Susurró.

Sentí que en realidad no quería romper aquel silencio, tan aterrador que se respiraba en ese momento.

Sólo afirmé con la cabeza. Me acerqué más a ella y extendí mi mano. Ella hizo lo mismo pero más lentamente. Por fin sus dedos tocaron los míos y tan sólo ese gesto, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Tan fuerte fue, que sentí que podría desmayarme en ese momento. Mas me mantuve fuerte para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Frente a mí y con sus pupilas azules en las mías, se abalanzó en un abrazo.

Profundo, abrumador, de esos que no deseas separarte nunca más. De esos en los que ni una sola gota de aire pasaría entre nosotras. La estreché fuertemente. Como si fuera la primera vez. Como si todo hubiera dejado de existir. Como si ya no hubiera mundo bajo mis pies.

Tan sólo ella y yo.

Nos separamos un segundo y ella me miró. Tan penetrante, tan celosa mi mirada de la de ella, que no deseaba que observara nada más. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y entonces llegó la señal.

Sus labios…

Entreabiertos, pedían de los míos y yo no sería capaz de soportarlo más. ¿Cómo se puede entender a alguien sin decir nada? Sin hablar, sin pronunciar palabra, sabía lo que me decía. Comprendía absolutamente todo lo que su silencio significaba. Aproximé mi boca a la de ella.

Rozando nuestros labios primero, suavemente, como se acaricia una jugosa manzana. Siendo como un fruto prohibido, sabes que antes de morderla debes palparla y sabes que después su jugo volverá locos todos tus sentidos.

Es extraño, no sabía por qué motivo recordaba el sabor de una manzana, después de tantos años en ese momento lo recordaba, como si tan sólo hubieran pasado unas horas de haberla probado.

Ese roce, pronto se convirtió en algo más. El sabor de sus labios podía hacerme perder la razón. Mi lengua encontró la suya y fue como un baile. Bailaban una con la otra, recorriendo cada parte de su boca. Profundizando cada vez más, lenta pero pasionalmente. Su respiración sofocada, buscaba más de mí. Y yo… quería entrar dentro de ella.

Tan sólo un beso.

Con eso fue suficiente para que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho y se acurrucara en el de ella y a la vez, yo meciera el suyo. La tomé de la cintura para acercarla más a mí. Sentirla era lo único que deseaba. Fue cuando ella ya estaba despojándome de la chaqueta, del lazo negro, de la camisa… despojándome de mi alma.

Y yo con mi mano a su espalda, desabrochaba su precioso vestido, lleno de encajes y ese azul brillante. No sólo quedamos casi desnudas sino también nuestras almas se entrelazaron en una.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y yo sobre ella, saboreaba cada palmo de su piel, cada milímetro y ella… ella jadeaba suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Aquel corsé desaté y cuando lo retiré, pude ver la hermosura de sus pechos. Rosados y dulces. A la espera de poseerlos. Porque sabía que eran míos, tan míos como ella lo era.

Podrían mancillarla mil veces, pero finalmente siempre sería mía al igual que yo de ella. Sobre ella y mi cuerpo entre sus piernas, tomé sus senos con mis manos, estrujándolos suavemente y lamiéndolos como aquella jugosa manzana. Todo en ella era la fruta más prohibida que jamás tomé. Su cuerpo excitado me llamaba ahora con más fuerza. Su espalda se arqueaba y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura.

Mi mano curiosa bajó hasta su entrepierna, sintiendo esa humedad que deseaba de ella. Acaricié su sexo suavemente y otro gemido de sus labios salía.

De nuevo en su boca.

Mis labios los hacían aún más míos mientras la acariciaba, cada vez más agitadamente. Volví a sus pechos para degustarlos con más ferocidad. Y mi excitación imparable bajó por su vientre. Besos húmedos y suaves se apoderaban de ella hasta retirar esa última prenda que restaba en su cuerpo.

Otra vez más subí a su cuello y creí que moriría intentando aguantar no morderla. No de esa forma. No ahora, me decía. Sus manos desabrochaban los botones de mi pantalón y lo retiraban lentamente.

Ambas totalmente desnudas y bajo la luz de la luna, hicimos el amor como jamás creí que podría hacerlo. Tanta pasión desbordada, tanto anhelo de tenerla, tantas ganas de recorrerla una y otra vez, durante toda la noche.

Mi sexo se encontró en ese momento con el de ella, chocando y deslizándose uno con el otro suavemente. Me movía rítmicamente sobre ella y ésta me apretaba con sus manos, me arañaba la espalda. Jadeaba en mi oído. Y yo… perdida en su cuello intentando mantener la compostura. Aún podía controlarme… aún no, volví a repetirme.

Era como hablar con nuestros cuerpos y sólo nos decíamos palabras de amor, mientras el calor de estos excitados se seguía confundiendo y derrochándose uno con el otro.

Ser una.

Eso era lo que habíamos logrado, una misma alma viviendo en dos cuerpos. Hasta que sin poderlo evitar, sus gemidos entrecortados y los míos se encontraron más allá del éxtasis. Más allá de la noche y de la luna. Más allá del mundo.

Nuestro mundo.

Abrazándola y acariciando su cara ahora agitada, la observé un momento más, y de nuevo otro beso enloquecedor. Perdiendo todos los sentidos. Ya no existiría nadie más y sabía que la amaría por toda la eternidad. La amaría como el sol ama la tierra y como el agua ama a la hierba.

La amaría y sabía que ya nunca podría ser otra persona, más que ella la que me robara cada uno de los suspiros. Sería la culpable de que mi pecho pesara y a la vez se elevara.

"Os amo, Fate. Este dolor incontrolable que ahora siento, es inevitable." Susurró.

"Entonces, os llevaré conmigo, mi dama. Si vos lo deseáis, yo…" Puso un dedo en mis labios callándome.

"Iré con vos al fin del mundo si debo. Lo sabéis."

Afirmé levemente. Sus penetrantes ojos hacían que mi cuerpo doliera.

"Debemos irnos, mi dama." Musité en su oído.

Me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. Libre y sin tristeza, como jamás le había visto. Sus luceros brillaban como nunca. Y nos levantamos para vestirnos y por fin, llevármela.

Nos iríamos, no sé a dónde, sólo sé que si estaba con ella, cualquier lugar sería maravilloso, como ella lo era.

Pero el sueño se rompió.

Yo apenas si me había puesto los pantalones y la camisa y ella, apenas se había puesto el traje, cuando la puerta violentamente se abrió.

Tras ella un sujeto, aún con una botella en la mano, y en la otra una espada… su espada.

"¿Creíais que me podríais engañar?" Dijo con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Y de nuevo aquella risa que tensó mi cuerpo. Con la espada me señaló.

"Ella es una zorra y vos, os habéis atrevido a venir a mi casa a faltarme el respeto, tomando lo que no os pertenece." Hablo con voz repulsiva.

Dio algunos pasos mientras se tambaleaba.

"¡YO YA LO SABÍA!" Gritó.

Levantó la botella y bebió la última gota que le quedaba a esta. Luego la tiró al suelo y se limpió la boca con el brazo. Aquel recipiente se rompió en mil pedazos, y el sonido de aquello asusto a mi dama.

Me puse en pie, esta vez sería fácil romper la promesa. Tomé la mano de mi amada y la hice ponerse tras de mí.

Ese ser seguía señalándome con la punta de aquella espada, tallada con piedras preciosas y con la empuñadura de oro. Su pulso hacía que ésta se balanceara levemente. De nuevo un infierno dentro de mí, quiso cegarme.

Apreté los puños y la mandíbula y sentía el agarre de mi dama en mi brazo. Se aferraba fuerte y con miedo. Luego cambió la posición de aquella arma, señalándola a ella.

"Vos… sois tan sólo una zorra más. Y ahora pagarás por ello." Comentó de modo sádico.

Mi ira y mi rabia, no fueron suficientes, mi reacción fue demasiado lenta.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, aquella espada atravesaba el corazón de mi dama. La sangre brotaba lentamente manchando su precioso vestido. La sonrisa de aquel ser se engrandeció al ver mi desconcierto.

"Ahora… ya nunca más será tuya y eso… eso será peor que morir." Dijo riendo de nuevo.

Ella, se desplomó ya sin fuerzas, y sólo pude tomarla antes de caer. ¿Cómo era posible? Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¿En qué momento lo hizo? Ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Ni pude moverme para evitarlo. Arrodillada al lado de mi dama, tan sólo pude ver como sus ojos, poco a poco iban dejando su brillo.

Como lentamente la vida en ellos se apagaba y yo no podía hacer nada.

"Na… noha…" dije en un hilo de voz.

"Por… fin… me llamáis por… por mi nombre." Su voz se atragantaba con la sangre.

Levantó su mano y acarició mi rostro y en ese momento, el mundo volvió a desaparecer. En ese momento la furia sin control se apoderó sobre mí.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró algo y luego… con una sonrisa sus ojos se apagaron. Besé sus labios en un último intento de que todo aquello no fuera real.

De que todo era tan sólo una pesadilla, y sólo deseaba despertar. La zarandeé suavemente pero ella ya no respondió.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron…

Mi alma se oscureció, mi cuerpo se oscureció, mi furia se oscureció y después de dejarla en el suelo, miré a ese ser apuntándome de nuevo con la espada bañada en sangre, en su sangre.

En un intento de atravesarme a mí también la detuve con la mano. Apreté aquella cuchilla tanto que pronto mi sangre comenzó a gotear. Tiré de ella para acercarme a ese hombre que decía ser capitán de las fuerzas armadas.

"No… todavía no… esperaré a que seáis feliz para arrebatároslo todo. Será mi venganza, así que tened cuidado con lo que hacéis a partir de ahora." Susurré sumida de odio.

El rostro de aquella persona palideció un momento. Tomé a Nanoha en brazos y salí por la ventana. Y con ella subí a mi caballo y cabalgué sin rumbo.

Después de tantos años, de tantas vidas que arrebaté, de tanto dolor, de tanta ira… después de todo eso, mis lágrimas salieron y mientras el sol volvía a nacer, fue el único testigo de mis gritos de angustia.

Su cuerpo frio.

Mi alma rota y ahora sólo soy media alma. Sólo media. Y allí, con un hermoso campo de amapolas y bajo un enorme roble, te hice enterrar. Lloré cada noche a partir de esa y después de esa, seguiría llorando por toda la eternidad.

Ya no tenía corazón… ya no tenía nada.

**~ o ~**

**.**

Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido. Su mirada parecía que lamentara un millón de dolores que probablemente no podría demostrar. Tan sólo su cuerpo hablaba y yo… sentía que a cada palabra mi corazón se hacía mil pedazos.

Sentía tanto su dolor que no pude evitar la humedad de mis ojos, y tampoco que se acumularan hasta bajar por mis mejillas. Esta persona, había pasado más de 500 años amando a esa mujer.

De repente, hasta sentí celos de que alguien pudiera amar de esa forma. Deseaba que alguien me amara a mí de esa manera. Tan cruel como hermosa.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó volviendo a apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Su voz suave me invadió y no pude hacer nada más que mirarla. Observé y comprendí por qué sus ojos tenían esa enorme tristeza en ellos.

"No lo sé… tan vez sienta tu dolor." Contesté.

Ella me sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó, ya hacía varias horas. De nuevo tomaba otro cigarrillo. Al verla bien, hasta juraría que sus ojos estaban húmedos y que fumar ocultaría sus lágrimas.

"¿Qué ocurrió después?" Inquirí.

Ella me miró un momento mientras el humo abandonaba su boca.

"Después escribí la carta que hizo que nos encontráramos." Susurró.

No sabía por qué mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentía que me faltaba la respiración, cada vez que me miraba de esa forma.

"¿Qué paso… ya sabes, con él?" Dije dudosa.

De nuevo sonrió pero esta vez, sus ojos parecieron hervir en rabia.

"De acuerdo, no creí que quisieras saberlo. Parece que también deseas saber de mi venganza, cazadora." Comentó de modo jactancioso.

Juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos aun sosteniendo aquel cigarrillo entre ellos.

Y entonces…

* * *

¿Qué pasará? Quién sabe… xd


	9. Venganza

_**Notas de autor: **Bueno pues por fin llego con el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Aquí se enterarán de algo importante, supongo. Porque sé que muchos han sacado sus conclusiones y en el último capítulo se desvelará lo que todos quieren saber. Quién es la dama y quién es la cazadora. Aunque imagino que muchos ya lo imaginarán y otros no tanto. _

_Los que me conocen saben que adoro sorprender. Espero que les guste el capítulo y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizarlo. Sinceramente, no tenía ganas de escribir, para que inventar excusas. Espero seguir pronto con el siguiente, aunque me da pena acabarlo, este fic empezó siendo muy especial. _

_Este capítulo está dedicado a alguien que fue la principal persona que me dio la idea de como enfocarlo. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que pasó ya de eso, pero aún sigo recordando quienes estaban en la llamada ese día, y la idea principal de esa persona, a la que le agradezco. La idea es de ella, así que el merito casi que no es mío._

_Saludos y que lo disfruten._

* * *

**Blood: Lazos de sangre.**

_Por NaYmCo._

**~ o ~**

.

"Señorita Testarossa..." de nuevo mi mayordomo me hablaba.

Yo parecía sumida en un sueño desde hacía años. Mi dama... ya hace años que había muerto. No había día que pasara sin recordar sus labios, su aliento y su azul y cristalina mirada. Y entonces la ira, la rabia me consumían... no lo podía creer.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, su amos seguía en mí. Su dulce aroma me envolvía, y cada pensamiento que tenía era sólo un vago recuerdo de las veces que la hice mía.

Pero dentro de todo ese mar de sensaciones, me hundía más y más en su recuerdo. Ya no podía respirar ni dejar de sentir mi corazón estallar en mil pedazos cada vez que su voz pareciera hablarme.

De nuevo esa expresión de miedo y angustía dentro de mi ser. Otra vez ella en mi mente. Desde que el aire dejó sus pulmones, todo ha cambiado mucho. Ya no era la mujer que una vez fui. Tal vez podría decir que entré en un estado de locura, viviendo mi propio infierno.

Ella, supongo que no me querría ver así, mas yo... no puedo olvidar su expresión al morir. Su sangre esparcida por el suelo. Sus ropas manchadas. El olor a muerte. Y la cara de su asesino llena en odio.

Mi venganza aún no llegaba y comenzaba a impacientarme. No quería darle simplemente la muerte. no... pagaría por todo lo que hizo. Como se puede matar a un ángel. No se puede. Y el infierno le espera con ansias, más ansias las mías.

Por ver ese líquido rojo salir de su cuerpo lentamente mientras sus gritos son un canto para mis oídos.

Sí... eso quería.

Arrebatarle todo lo que tenía. Que sintiera la muerte como yo lo hice al perderla a ella.

"Señorita..." volvió a llamar Graham.

"Decidme Graham... ¿qué es lo que deseáis ahora?" contesté sin gana.

Sentada en aquella biblioteca, sin apenas dormir, consumía mis días y noches leyendo sin parar. Inmersa en los sueños de otros. Inmersa de mi propia vida. Sentada en la silla y con varios libros tirados en la mesa y en el suelo. La habitación cerrada con algunas cortinas algo entre abiertas. Y el olor a desesperación me acompañaban día tras día.

Así ya habían pasado más de quince años de su muerte. Y los que aún en mi preciada mortalidad, que todos amaban, me quedarían. Vivía sin vivir. Muerta en vida como le dirían los humanos. Al fin y al cabo... yo era un vampiro, cosas terribles había hecho en mi vida. Tal vez esto sólo era el modo de pagar mis delirios.

"Señorita, le he traído el periódico de hoy." me miró de una forma extraña. Sólo una vez en mi vida, le había visto con esa mirada.

De nuevo mi mayordomo parecía querer esconderme algo. Me incorporé un poco en la silla y le observé fijamente.

Le hice señas para que se acercara.

"¿Qué me estáis escondiendo esta vez, Graham?" pregunté.

"Señorita Testarossa, prometedme que no haréis una locura, cuando leáis estos titulares, os lo ruego." Dijo apretando aquellas páginas fuertemente.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer tal cosa. Dadme ya ese periódico." inquirí.

El con miedo se aproximó finalmente. Mis manos temblaban ansiosas por tomar aquel titular y devorarlo leyendo.

En él anunciaban su boda, después de que le había proclamado general. Perfecto.

Mi sonrisa no pude evitar... y comencé a reír totalmente desquiciada. Mi venganza... por fin llegará. Me preguntaba que cara pondrá él...

"Graham, ordena a las sirvientas que preparen mi baño y mis ropas, esta noche... saldré." el fuego de mi ira quemaba y ardía en mi interior. Mis manos cerradas en puños por fin cobrarán vida de nuevo.

El dulce sabor de la venganza. Ese era mi único pensamiento.

Pero antes de partir, necesitaba saciarme con otra cosa. Por un momento el desprecio por la vida, hacían mella en mí. Despreciaba a los humanos más que otra cosa. Sólo eran rebaño. Tan sólo alimento.

.

Salí del castillo pidiendo mi caballo. De nuevo mi negro corcel, me acompañaría. Esto sería lo más agradable que había vivido en estos últimos años.

Mientras cabalgaba por aquellos caminos en dirección a la que fue la casa de mi amada me detuve un momento de nuevo en aquel roble.

Bajé de mi montura. La noche era clara y tranquila. Apenas una brisa movía las hojas de aquel enorme árbol. Su sonido se filtraba entre ellas y hasta parecieran hablarme. Cerré los ojos y tome aire, intentando una vez más consumirme en su aroma.

Bajé la cabeza, y observé por un momento aquella lápida. Recordé el día que te enterré aquí. Sólo uno de mis sirvientes y yo. Él cavó tu tumba y yo mandé a tallar una caja para que durmieras por el resto de tu vida. Era negra con tallados dorados.

Pensé que enloquecería cuando te puse dentro. Tu blanca y fría piel. Tus ojos ahora cerrados y tus manos sobre el abdomen, entrelazando los dedos. Y recuerdo mis lagrimas cayendo en tu rostro. Luego en la tapa al cerrarla y luego en la tierra al taparte.

Todo el dolor, pasó por mi cuerpo en una décima de segundo.

"Mi dama... ya no sé vivir. Mi dama... os esperaré el resto de mi inmortal vida." dije a su lápida.

Puse una rosa roja y volví a mi caballo. Monté en éste y comencé a correr sin parar. La luna dejaba la sombra de mi caballo y mía en el suelo grabada. Pronto ríos de sangre correrán en su nombre. Tan rojos como la rosa que puse en su tumba.

Por fin, llegará el final de esto. Y aunque sé que la muerte y sufrimiento de aquel hombre, no me la devolverá... mi corazón y el de ella, tal vez descansen en paz.

No le mataría rápidamente, le haré pagar cada uno de los golpes que le dio. Cada una de las lágrimas que le hizo llorar. Pagará por esto y verá como sus vísceras se desprenden del cuerpo aún con vida.

Entre la oscuridad, llegué a la mansión del asesino de mi dama. Esta noche, comenzará tu dolor.

Lo prometo.

Mis ojos llenos de ira observaban la ventana del que fue su dormitorio. La luz de una tenue vela temblando, era la única luz en la casa.

Antes de bajar, mi cabeza se llenó de aquellos recuerdos. Cuantas veces subí a esa ventana, para observarla. Cuantas promesas me hice mirándola. Aquellos brillantes ojos, llenos de felicidad al mirarme. Como latigazos en mi alma, mi cuerpo se arqueó de dolor. Mis lágrimas contuve, ya no lloraría más.

Bajé del caballo y trepé con facilidad hasta la ventana. Me puse de pie en la cornisa de la ventana. Y recordé por un instante, el día que mi padre entro a mi cuarto, hace ya tantos años. Imaginé que esa sería la misma sensación de miedo que él sentiría al verme.

La estancia no había cambiado nada. Aquellas mismas paredes me vieron hacer el amor con ella, la última noche. La vieron morir y vieron a su asesino, contento por el resultado pero hoy... escribiré una nueva historia para ellas.

Recordarán como entraré y le miraré a los ojos llenos en rabia. Jamás habrá deseado tanto, morir de manera rápida. Haré que me ruegue. Haré que me pida que le fulmine de un golpe. Y entonces... no lo haré.

Puse la mano en la ventana, y la empujé para abrirla. La cama seguía en el mismo sitio. En el interior dos cuerpos durmientes, no podrían imaginar cuál iba a ser la peor de sus pesadillas. No, no podrían imaginarlo.

Durante años había estado planeando este momento. Ahora disfrutaré como jamás lo hice. Me acerqué lentamente a la alcoba, donde se encontraban el, ahora general y su esposa. Mi sonrisa era cada vez mucho más sádica al imaginar los gritos de aquel humano. Y la impaciencia comenzó a recorrer mis venas.

Me aproximé al rostro de aquel hombre que dormía plácidamente, sin saber aún lo que le iba a esperar.

"¿Sois feliz?" susurré cerca de su oído.

Esto le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Su cara palideció al verme.

"Veo que os acordáis de mi, general. Por cierto, mis felicitaciones por su boda. Tiene una esposa muy hermosa..." sonreí.

Sus ojos se tornaron en pánico. Y cuando iba a gritar, un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente. La mujer que estaba a su lado, se despertó.

Entonces la miré fijamente a los ojos.

"No gritarás, ¿verdad hermosa dama?" murmuré.

Ella sólo me observó un segundo. Me puse a su lado. Tomé su mano y la ayudé a incorporarse.

"Esta noche me acompañarán ambos." dije mientras se levantaba sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

"Parece que vos os habéis enamorado de otra persona que no es vuestro marido... ¿cierto?" hablé cerca de su oído.

Sentí como su cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer en deseo. Acarició mi cara. Sus ojos eran de un color algo extraño, pero hermosos.

"¿Vuestro nombre cual es, bella dama?" pregunté.

"Ginga" susurró de modo sensual.

Cargué al general en un hombro y tomé a su esposa por la cintura. Me lancé desde la ventana al suelo. Cargué al hombre sobre el caballo, y a modo de paseo tomé el brazo de aquella mujer, que no podía dejar de mirarme.

"Vos y yo, nos divertiremos, Ginga." sonreí de aquel modo que sabía, ninguna dama tendría escapatoria. Y así fue.

"Oh... Fate, sois hermosa." dijo la que en realidad era mi cautiva.

Al pasar el camino, el carruaje ya estaba allí. Graham se había negado rotundamente, antes de yo irme del castillo. Mas sabía que no podía desobedecerme. Amarré mi caballo al vehículo y subimos, la esposa del general y yo.

"¿Ya vuestro esposo os habrá hecho suya?" pregunté curiosa.

"No" negó con la cabeza. "Parece que bebió demasiado en la celebración y quedó dormido antes de que pasara nada." Terminó diciendo.

Sonreí aún mucho más.

"¿Cree que le molestará que yo la tome antes que él?" inquirí.

Ella sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.

"No me interesa. Vos sois demasiado excitante para negarse, Fate." Contestó con pasión en sus ojos.

.

Por fin llegamos al castillo. Ordené que se llevaran al general, a los calabozos subterráneos. Más tarde me ocuparía de él.

Antes tenía algo pendiente. Sin duda éste no sabía que había contraído matrimonio con una zorra. Mientras la hacía mía gritaba mi nombre.

Le rasgué la ropa, la devoré literalmente... pero contuve mi ansiedad de morderla. Tenía algo mucho más interesante guardado en la manga. Le hice el amor una y otra vez, durante el resto de la noche. Hasta que agotada cayó dormida cerca del amanecer.

Mientras el sol salía, desnuda en aquella cama y con una hermosa mujer, aún humana dormía a mi lado, pensé en mi dama. De alguna forma, si yo hubiera podido evitar aquello... ella sería la que estuviera aquí.

Ahora en las celdas mi prisionero probablemente, esté ya despierto. Graham me tocó a la puerta. Me avisó de que me quería hablar. Él siempre tan responsable y sin querer llamar demasiado la atención.

"Señorita, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona. Hablamos de un general de las fuerzas armadas francesas. Una autoridad." dijo mirándome fijamente. "Notarán su ausencia."

"Graham, vos siempre intentando guardar las apariencias. Sólo haced vuestro maldito trabajo." Murmuré.

Bajó la cabeza, aún estando en desacuerdo, afirmó.

Me vestí y bajé a ver mi prisionero. Como imaginé, éste estaba despierto. Gritaba entre las rejas. La celda no era precisamente un lugar limpio. Podría decir, que ni las ratas querrían visitar ese lugar.

"Bienvenido, general." dije con una sonrisa.

"¡Soltadme!" exclamó nervioso.

"Oh... ¿qué le hace pensar que lo haré?" pregunté.

El me miró un momento. Frunció el ceño.

"Sois vos... ¿pero como?" miró sorprendido.

"Veo que me recordáis." aplaudí. "¿También recordaréis el porqué os traje aquí?" observé curiosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

"Os dije que me vengaría. Llegaría el día menos pensado. Cuando vos fuerais muy feliz. ¿recordáis?" comencé a reír fuertemente.

El hombre entró de nuevo en pánico al verse sin salida.

"¿Qué me vais a hacer?" Preguntó tembloroso.

Levanté una ceja. Me acerqué a su cara, tras las rejas.

"Os voy a... matar." Susurré.

Él se separó de mi al instante.

"No podéis hacer eso... ¿vos sabéis quién soy?" habló nervioso.

"Sí, me temo que lo sé, general." de nuevo mi sonrisa sádica. "vos, sólo sois un vulgar asesino. Y os ha tocado la hora de pagar por vuestros crímenes." solté una gran carcajada.

Llamé a uno de mis sirvientes. Éste bajó para ayudarme. Abrimos la celda. Mi lacayo lo agarró y lo llevamos a una sala especial de aquel castillo.

Una en concreto que hacía muchos años, no usaba. Una vez por el amor hacía ella, sentí que debía dejar de usarla. Al final, parece que requeriría de ella una vez más. Pues era necesario para el maléfico plan que había estado pensando durante años. En mi mente escuchaba sus gritos una y otra vez.

Y eso quería escuchar. Aquel salón, de un tamaño medio, era famoso por muchas fiestas sanguinarias que allí di hacía tiempo. La sala de torturas ahora volvía a abrir sus puertas. Y no se llamaba así, porque sí.

Mi criado lo sentó en una silla y lo ató de manos y pies, con unos grilletes especiales que tenía el asiento.

"Bien, mi general, como sé que es bastante débil, haremos algo con eso." dije suavemente.

El hombre se estremeció con aquello.

"Le convertiré en un verdadero animal." murmuré.

Había llamado a varias de las personas que siempre asistieron a mis fiestas. No eran tan sanguinarios como yo, pero me servían para lo que yo deseaba.

"Bien amigos. Hoy nos divertiremos. Pero no le dejéis sin sangre. Sólo lo suficiente para que se convierta en uno más." observé la mirada del general, que intentaba escapar sin suerte.

Los ojos de los vampiros que estaban allí entraron en trance. Y se lanzaron a por el.

Canto para mis oídos. Sus gritos mientras arrancaban pedazos de su cuerpo, era una verdadera melodía. Su sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo y las paredes. Aquellas sanguijuelas lamían los chorros del líquido rojo.

Cada vez gritaba más y más. Y yo disfrutaba de aquello como nadie.

"Basta. Ya es suficiente." grité.

Todos se apartaron. El prisionero había entrado en trance, y estaba casi inconsciente.

"Pronto, desearéis que este hubiera sido vuestro último aliento." murmuré. "ahora... a esperar."

.

Más allá de la media noche, el general despertó deseoso de sangre. Ya no era humano, pero sí otra sanguijuela más. Aunque algo más especial. Tocaba decidir, cual sería su primera comida. Pero no se la pensaba dar en el momento. Cuando un vampiro, después de ser convertido, no toma algo de sangre durante algo de tiempo, la sed puede volverte realmente loco. Te dan espasmos por todo el cuerpo y no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Se vuelve una obsesión y sientes que estás muriendo. Sólo que no mueres. Te tiemblan las manos y el cuerpo y no calculas el tiempo que pasa. Tu mente te hace ver cosas que no son y no ver cosas que son. Y no puedes sino observar el sistema sanguinario de cada persona a tu alrededor.

Sus venas, como la sangre pasa por éstas. Como es impulsada por el corazón. Como llegan al cerebro. Es tal la miseria que se siente, que si pasa mucho tiempo, entras en un estado de locura, casi permanente. Y no puedes controlar ninguno de tus actos.

Y eso, era justo lo que quería que pasara. Mi segundo paso fue subir con una de mis preciosas sirvientas. Pronto sabría lo que era realmente el dolor.

"Eh... general, observe a esta hermosa mujer." dije mientras yo permanecía tras ella, acariciando su delicado cuello.

Él estaba en un estado penoso. Llevaba dos días y aún no había probado ni gota de sangre. Estaba realmente desquiciado.

Empecé a besar el cuello de mi lacaya que comenzó a disfrutar de mis labios. Yo lamía y saboreaba aquella piel. Mordí suavemente hasta que comenzó a bajar la sangre. Pasaba la lengua para disfrutarla.

Mientras el general, casi saltaba de su silla, enloqueciendo al ver aquello. Sabía que se estaba volviendo realmente loco. Comenzaba hasta a llorar y gritar de angustia al saber que no podía probar aquel manjar. Y yo sonreía sabiendo el sufrimiento que padecía.

Al no poder hacer nada, él mismo comenzó a morder su propio brazo, arrancándose un trozo de carne y desesperado entre dolor y tormento, succionaba su propia sangre. Mi sirvienta y yo sonreíamos al ver aquel panorama. No sería la primera mordida que se haría.

Antes de finalizar la semana, ya casi no le quedaban brazos donde sacar sangre. Se había estado desangrando continuamente y la sed no se iba. Los vampiros que toman la sangre de si mismos, jamás logran saciarse. Lo único que consiguen es más dolor.

Él se había mordido tanto y tantas veces, que había llegado al hueso. Y ahora colgaban algunos pedazos de su carne que comenzaban a pudrirse junto con sus brazos. Su sangre se había secado y el hedor de la sala casi era insoportable. Se habían congregado algunos gusanos y no pareciera que se fuera a curar. Debo aclarar que no todos los vampiros son iguales.

Hay toda una cadena de ellos, y dependiendo de como te conviertan así serás. Mi caso fue una mordida directa. Sólo una con la que apenas mi padre habrá humedecido sus labios, pues su único interés era pasarme todo su poder.

Están las mordidas comunes, una o dos veces y tomando tan sólo una parte de tu sangre, con la total intención de convertir a esa persona. Esos son los vampiros comunes, elegantes, atléticos y decididos.

También hay mordidas que más bien fueron un intento de matar fallido. Una sola mordida, dejando al humano casi sin sangre, son los que entre vampiros se conocen como lacayos. Son seres con pocos modales pero aún así lo bastante cuerdos como para cumplir las misiones de sus amos.

Y después están los que son más repudiados de todos, hasta los lacayos intentan no cruzarse con ellos. Sólo el hecho de mirarlos da asco.

Son los que han sido mordidos por todo el cuerpo y se dedican a beber la sangre de las ratas y otros animales que se encuentran en las alcantarillas y otros lugares. No están en sus cabales y se vuelven realmente locos. No piensan sino en beber sangre, da igual cual sea. Pero aún asi y es la parte que más me gusta, aún tienen recuerdos y cierta parte de su cerebro cuerdo, lo suficiente para saber que le está pasando y lo que le están haciendo y quién.

Eso es lo más interesante de todo.

Ver en lo que se había convertido ese general, que se creía valiente. Su pelo despeinado, las ropas raídas y mordido por todos lados. Su cara era pálida y unas oscuras ojeras lo acompañaban. Había estado forcejeando durante horas y sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban. Aunque sus brazos ya no tuvieran casi carne y apenas podía moverlos, el seguía respirando.

"Bien... le daremos sangre para que se recupere un poco." dije mirando aquel despojo.

Le llevamos una hermosa mujer, a la que le tapé la cabeza con una bolsa. Esta estaba muerta de miedo. Totalmente desnuda no hacía sino llorar y pedir que la soltaran. Estaba atada de manos y pies.

El general miró y parecía que casi se saldría de la silla. Tan sólo con el aroma se estaba volviendo loco. Miré a uno de mis lacayos y asentí con la cabeza. Fue cuando lo soltó y el corrió hacía aquella hermosa dama.

Comenzó a morderla totalmente desesperado. La chica gritaba de dolor y pánico al ver como aquella bestia arrancaba trozos de su carne, hasta desmayarse. El la saboreó durante horas y horas. Era como un león muerto de hambre devorando a su presa aún viva. Como sabía que él aún tenía conciencia, al destapar la cara de aquella muchacha, fue como si le hubiera sacado el corazón allí mismo y se lo hubiera pisado contra el suelo.

La mujer con la que se extasió y saboreó no era otra que su querida esposa. A la que además nunca hizo suya y que al parecer, amaba con locura. Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que le había hecho. Sus gritos de nuevo eran melodía en mis oídos.

.

después de aquello, el dolor fue insoportable para aquel despojo, que una vez fue un gran general y que por cierto, llevaban buscando desde hacía tiempo. Las noticias salieron en los periódicos. Mas llegó un momento en que le dieron por muerto y abandonaron su búsqueda. Y con ello habían pasado casi cien años.

No había noche que no le escuchara gritar y llorar de dolor. Así, justo como yo lo quería. En un estado avanzado de putrefacción y sin poder morir, pedía y rogaba cada vez que lo veía que le matara.

"Señorita." avisó Graham. "Por dios, sea benévola con él, acabe ya con su vida." dijo mi mayordomo.

"Graham, no pensé que vos tuvierais tanto corazón por algo así." comenté con una sonrisa.

"No voy a ser yo quién le de muerte. Quiero verlo un siglo más así." contesté.

Una mañana para mi sorpresa, bajé al calabozo donde habría pasado ya 120 años encerrado, y lo encontré muerto. El individuo yacía en la silla con el cuello cortado y comenzaba a deshacerse y convertirse en polvo. Imagino que alguien se apiadaría de él y le daría muerte. Y no creo dudar en que probablemente mi mayordomo lo hiciera. Graham me parece que se estaba volviendo más viejo cada día.

Miré aquella silla, y aquel suelo, aún con su sangre esparcida y su cuerpo que iba desapareciendo lentamente.

"Hasta aquí llegaste, General, Yuuno Scrya."

**~ o ~**

.

Después de tantos años, aquel pobre hombre encontró la paz. Miré a Fate un momento, y aún en sus ojos la ira y la venganza ardía en ellos. Era posible que si su mayordomo no le hubiera dado la muerte, ese pobre ser aún permaneciera allí encerrado... quién sabe.

Lo que sí está claro era que ella seguía en su corazón, después de tantos años como para vengarla durante más de un siglo. De nuevo sentía celos de aquello.

"Dime cazadora, ¿te ha gustado mi historia?" preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

Aquella extraña aproximación hacía mí, me hizo temblar. Me puse de pie, supongo que fue un reflejo. Pero ella se acercó mucho a mí y casi me acorraló contra la mesa.

De repente... sin más...

me besó.

Sus suaves labios acariciaban los míos a la vez que su lengua profundizaba cada vez más. Abrí los ojos totalmente, sin esperarlo y sin apenas dejarme aliento. Pero era como si una suave brisa me envolviera y hubiera encontrado aquello que llevaba buscando desde que nací. Fue como un torrente de pasión descontrolado.

No sé por qué lo hacía... pero la verdad ya no me importaba porque a cada segundo creía que caería desfallecida con el mar de sensaciones que tenía dentro de mi alma. Y no quería que parara... no.

No quería...


	10. Amor

_**Notas de Autor: **Bueno, parece que por fin terminé lo que andaba planeando desde hace una semana, y era terminar este fic. La verdad es que no voy a negar que lo extrañaré y por eso es posible que no quisiera acabarlo. Pero creo que los lectores que me han seguido hasta el día de hoy se lo merecían. Espero muy pronto seguir con los escritos que tengo a mitad y terminarlos. Esa es mi intención. _

_Siento si me tardé mucho en acabar esta historia, la verdad me costó este capítulo mucho más que otros. Al principio no sabía como escribirlo, tenía la idea pero no terminaba de convencerme. Finalmente, me puse a ello y así salió. Disculpen las faltas y otros fallos._

_Este capítulo está dedicado al amor de mi vida, que por desgracia ahora mismo esta algo incomunicada conmigo. "Preciosa, feliz cumpleaños" espero que te guste. Y que para el próximo espero estar por fin a tu lado. Te quiero._

* * *

_**Blood: Lazos de Sangre.**_

_Por NaYmCo._

_**10. Amor.**_

.

Sus labios, su lengua, bajaban por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, intentando sentir todo aquel mar de sensaciones, que nunca antes había experimentado. No es que nunca hubiera estado con nadie. De hecho si, pero jamás había sentido algo semejante.

¿A qué se debía todo aquello?¿Qué era lo que ella tenía, que me hacía volar sólo con mirarme?

Comencé a dejarme llevar, con los ojos cerrados y mis manos sujetando su espalda. Decidí que debía hacerlo.

"Lo siento..." susurró cerca de mi oído.

Cuando iba a preguntarle el porqué, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Sentí un pinchazo muy fuerte en el cuello. Era como si mi alma, se fuera escapando lentamente y ahora estaba flotando en el aire. Me desplazaba lentamente por la habitación y veía mi propio cuerpo y a Fate sobre mí, desde arriba.

Pero, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Fue cuando me fije bien en lo que ocurría. Mi cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la mesa y Fate me seguía abrazando. Parecía que estaba muerta.

¿Muerta? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando, Fate?

Hablaba, pero no escuchaba mi voz. Ella se incorporó y se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por su barbilla.

!No¡ ¿Me había mordido? ¿Por qué? ¿Me ha contado todo esto para ahora alimentarse de mí? Esto no tiene sentido. No entiendo nada. Mi cuerpo está ahí tumbado y sin vida. Mis ojos están abiertos y la sangre baja por mi cuello.

"No tengas miedo, aún no estás muerta." Dijo Fate, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba su boca.

¿Cómo que no estoy muerta? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella parecía tranquila. Se levantó y tomó su paquete de cigarrillos. Puso uno entre sus labios y su mirada de color rubí se encendió con la luz del fuego. El humo comenzó a recorrer la instancia y aunque yo no paraba de gritar y preguntar, nada salía. Era como si estuviera hablando dentro de mí. Como cuando piensas, igual.

"No debes preocuparte, todas esas preguntas tienen respuesta." Comentó con voz calmada mientras llevaba su cigarrillo a la boca y tomaba otra bocanada de humo.

¿Ella me escucha?

"Sí, te estoy escuchando." susurró.

Miró hacia arriba y podría jurar que también me veía.

'¿Por qué me has hecho esto?' pregunté.

"Dentro de un momento lo entenderás."

La habitación cada vez parecía más borrosa y el humo del cigarrillo de Fate, se había convertido en una espesa y extraña niebla.

Cada vez más... y más...

Comencé a sentirme muy cansada, parecía que tuviera ojos de nuevo y se me estuvieran cerrando, poco a poco. Entré en un raro y profundo sueño, todo se volvió negro.

_**~ o ~ **_

Me veía frente a un enorme y hermoso espejo. Era de cuerpo entero con labrados dorados en el marco.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué llevo esta ropa?

Me fijé bien, y era un precioso traje de terciopelo, color burdeos. Con el pecho al descubierto y el cuello ceñido. Tenía las mangas largas hasta los codos, y la parte de la falta era abultada y con bordados que parecían oro.

Bajé la mirada y lo vi bien...

"!Dios mío!" exclamé. "Es realmente oro."

No lo podía creer, era oro de verdad. Mas no tenía ni idea de qué carajo hacía allí. No entendía nada. Observé mi alrededor detenidamente. Miré el cabecero de la que, parecía, que era mi cama.

Esto tiene que ser cosa del diablo, pensé.

Fue cuando sentí una enorme angustia dentro de mi. Mi corazón latía desesperado, y las manos me comenzaron a temblar. Sin darme cuenta, ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Me veía desde fuera.

¿Y ahora qué pasa? Me veía colocándome el pelo, pero aunque ahora volvía a no tener cuerpo, lo seguía sintiendo como si estuviera dentro. ¿Será que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que ella? Ahora que la miro es físicamente idéntica a mí. Se veía realmente hermosa. Si mis sentimientos son los mismos que los de ella, debe estar pasándole algo muy grave.

Inesperadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parecía cada vez, más y más angustiada. La puerta sonó y ella comenzó a secar rápidamente aquellas gotas de rocío, que probablemente salían del alma.

"Señorita" se escuchó tras la puerta. "Vuestra madre me pidió que os avisara, debo ayudaros a que se prepare." dijo finalmente.

Sin esperar respuesta, aquella persona abrió la puerta. La joven muchacha, abrió el armario.

!Jamás vi cosa igual¡

Estaba completamente lleno de trajes, cada uno más majestuoso que el anterior. La que parecía ser la sirvienta, tomó uno de tantos y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama.

"Señorita, no estéis triste, no me gusta veros así." dijo mientras se acercaba a ella e intentaba consolarla poniendo sus manos en los hombros. "No puede ser tan malo."

La pelirroja la miró por el reflejo del espejo.

"Vos, no lo conocéis." susurró poniendo la mano en su pecho y suspirando como si se le escapara la vida.

¿Y ahora que pasa? De nuevo se puso todo negro y ahora aparecí en un salón descomunal, con techos altos en forma de cúpula. Tenía pintados unos hermosos cuadros de ángeles de forma muy detallada. La música de violines me hizo bajar la vista y observar el lugar. Estaba lleno de personas con trajes de fiesta de la época.

La chica atravesó una gran puerta tras una pareja que podrían ser sus padres perfectamente. La entrada era un gran recibidor con algunos sirvientes y una escalinata, que bajaba a la zona donde celebraban una gran reunión.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo que había visto, diría que estaba alrededor del siglo XVII.

Ya que el tipo de indumentaria y costumbres, añadiendo el lugar donde me encontraba, no podía ser otra.

Sin duda algo impresionante. Aquello tenía una riqueza infinita. Había visto algunas cosas de esa época, pero tenerlas delante de mi de esta manera, jamás lo hubiera soñado. Lo que me mantenía confusa era por qué estaba yo allí. ¿Era alguna extraña brujería? No lo sé, pero intentaré averiguarlo.

Repentinamente sentí como si me fuera a desmayar. Era todo muy extraño porque no tenía cuerpo, pero juraría que sentía hasta el sudor frío por mi frente. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo o más bien, recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo. De alguna forma, estaba conectada a ella.

Mi pulso... bueno, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más. Y no podía estar quieta en el lugar donde estaba sentada. La mirada de la pelirroja se había clavado en alguien. Entonces fue cuando la vi. Fate estaba allí.

!Dios mío! Todo lo que ella me contó era cierto. Ella estaba allí, y ahora no sabía si era yo o ella, la que se sentía de esa forma.

Fate iba totalmente de negro, con una chaqueta que le llegaba a media pierna y un pantalón de igual color. Por la manera de ir vestida diría que vino a caballo, porque llevaba botas de montar. Sin duda a ella no le gustaba ir como las damas de aquel sitio, aún así, iba realmente atractiva y atrayente. Su enorme melena suelta daba brillo al lugar y sus ojos fijos en la muchacha de pelo cobrizo la hacían aún mucho más hermosa. Esos ojos.. y su forma de mirar habían cambiado, no era la misma que yo había conocido. Era mucho más fría y a la vez misteriosa, mas no infligía miedo ni terror.

Y el mundo se me olvido... porque un segundo después me di cuenta, y ahora de nuevo estaba de huésped en el cuerpo de aquella chica, y me estaba mirando fijamente a mi. Me miraba de una forma que... no podría describir.

Realmente estaba flotando y a la vez me sentía encadenada. Intenté moverme pero parecía que no tenía control alguno, sólo podía sentir y pensar en la desesperación que estaba viviendo. ¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

Ahora comprendía a todas esas personas de las que me habló, que no podían reaccionar ante ella. Ahora lo entiendo todo... tenerla así delante era realmente abrumador. Tan cerca y tan lejos... nunca he entendido por qué verla me pone siempre de esta forma. Apenas la conozco y siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar. Siento que no puedo respirar.

Su elegancia al andar, su mirada fija en mí. Era como estar en el mismo cielo y a la vez en el infierno. Sus ojos hacían que mi cuerpo ardiera en pasión. Estaba totalmente a su merced en un bello sueño del que no quería despertar. El tiempo parecía detenerse en cuanto ella bajó aquella escalera.

"Señorita Takamachi." susurró alguien frente a mi, que ni había visto.

La dueña de aquel cuerpo se levantó junto con los padres y ese hombre tomó mi mano, y depositó un beso en ella.

"Me alegra veros, nuevamente." dijo.

Era un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y pelo largo y rubio hecho en una cola. Vestía uniforme blanco con varios galones y medallas colgadas a un lado del pecho. Y una banda de color rojo terciopelo en diagonal, en la que al final de ella, portaba una preciosa espada.

"Capitán Scrya, es un honor teneros entre nosotros." Habló el que parecía ser el padre de la chica.

"El honor es mío, señor" respondió el joven.

La dueña del cuerpo donde yo me alojaba volvió la vista al otro lado, como buscando algo que parece que no halló.

Ahora sin embargo, sentía incomodidad y repulsión ante aquel hombre de uniforme. Necesitaba escapar de allí, salir... alejarme de él lo más pronto posible. Sentía que sino lo hacía moriría allí mismo de la ansiedad que sentía.

Verdaderamente, era horrible.

En ese justo momento, apareció otro joven. Éste iba de negro también. Se puso de forma educada frente a mí... bueno a ella y me pidió bailar. Yo miré a mis padres que asintieron con la cabeza. Un enorme alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. El muchacho tomó mi mano y me llevo con él a la zona de baile. Me hablaba pero yo estaba inmersa en otro mundo. Intentaba analizar lo que me estaba pasando y si me pasaba a mí o a la dueña de aquel frágil cuerpo.

Me di cuenta más tarde de que había acabado la pieza de baile y ahora me encontraba en los jardines externos. Otras parejas paseaban para tomar el aire de aquella noche de luna. Caminamos hasta un árbol cercano. Me arrimé a él y entonces pasó algo muy inusual.

Aquel joven chasqueó los dedos y mi cuerpo y su dueña quedaron hipnotizados. No se movía, no podía reaccionar. No podía hacer nada y no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Él sonrió de una forma muy macabra. Se acercó lentamente a mi y abrió la boca. Vi como sus colmillos se iban haciendo más grandes y pronto llegaría a mi cuello. Estaba aterrada, no sabía como hacer para pararlo. Me sentía como las personas paraliticas viendo llegar su muerte y sin poder moverse para al menos intentar evitarlo.

Ya podía notar el calor de su aliento y hasta el roce de los colmillos en mi piel. Sólo tendría que apretar y entonces todo acabaría.

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensé. Todo esto debe ser un mal sueño. No puede ser real...

Cuando justo pensé que todo acabaría, una voz tras él, lo distrajo.

"Ni se os ocurra tocarla." Susurró.

La voz de aquella mujer, me sonó muy familiar. El hombre se giró y entonces la vi. Su mirada borgoña, observaba al hombre con rabia, pero a la vez de forma calmada. Él pareció relajarse después de un segundo, supongo que se daría cuenta de que ella también era un vampiro. Comenzaron a hablar de sangre y alimentarse, pero Fate seguía insistiendo en que no me tocara.

Después de un rato hablando, aquel joven parecía ponerse muy nervioso y hasta diría que asustado. No lograba escuchar lo que decían claramente porque lo dijeron todo con voz muy baja. Él insistió en su decisión de que yo era su alimento y que no lo dejaría.

Santo cielo, ahora sólo soy comida, pensé.

Mas a ese chico no le dio casi tiempo de hacer nada. Fate lo agarró del cuelo y lo levantó del suelo como si fuera una pluma.

"Dije que no la tocaréis."

Escuché como su cuello se partía, mientras él intentó sin suerte de escapar. Luego fue como si explotara. Se formó una nube de polvo negro que se desvaneció lentamente con la brisa... y fue el fin para él.

La felicidad me invadió en ese momento, verla con la mirada serena y misteriosa. Se acercó al rostro de la chica y susurró que sería de ella. Chasqueó los dedos y la muchacha despertó algo aturdida. De nuevo su corazón al cruzarse la mirada con la de ella se aceleró tanto que pensé que moriríamos.

Por los síntomas yo diría que esta chica ya se había enamorado de ti, Fate.

Y yo... yo... no sé que pensar.

Sigo sin entender bien que tengo que hacer aquí y que tengo yo que ver con todo esto. ¿Por qué me muestras de nuevo esta historia? ¿No era más simple hacerlo así desde el principio? ¿Por qué verlo por segunda vez?

¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar?

Ella comentó de ir a dar un pequeño paseo hasta la fiesta de nuevo. Ya no sé si ella o yo, pero me sentía en una nube, flotando lentamente por el cielo. Olvidando el mundo entero.

La muchacha parecía que llevara toda la vida esperando a que eso le pasara. A estar con alguien de esa forma que eriza la piel. Creo que ella jamás se había enamorado.

Pero no es de extrañar en esa época, casi todas las mujeres jóvenes se casaban de forma obligada y concertada por lo padres. Muy pocas se enamoraron de sus maridos, no puedo imaginar lo duro que debía ser. No sé si yo lo hubiera podido soportar.

Llegamos a un pequeño estanque rodeado de flores y árboles. Y miré el reflejo de la chica en el agua. La muchacha estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y mientras Fate le contaba cosas sobre aquel lugar, ella la observaba ensimismada. La voz de la rubia parecía mecer su alma.

A pesar de todos aquellos sentimientos contradictorios, ella sentía una enorme paz. Parece que no quería que aquello acabara. Fate se mantenía de pie con las manos a la espalda y fue cuando la vi sonreír por primera vez. La rubia no sólo era encantadora, sus ojos ahora eran brillantes y llenos de vida, como nunca antes los había visto. Podía incluso sentir el corazón de aquella mujer de ojos rubí, latir tan rápido como el de ella.

No me extraña que esté enamorada así de Fate. Tal vez la rubia era el sol que necesitaba ella en su triste vida. Todo me cuadra ahora un poco más. Estoy segura de que el capitán se casará con ella y por eso se siente así cuando está a su lado.

!Ahora entiendo¡ Ya sé por qué estoy aquí. Yo debo buscar la forma de que él no la mate. Debo salvarla. Tengo que hacer lo posible para que ella sobreviva. Ahora lo comprendo, Fate. Ya sé que quieres que haga.

Pero, entonces yo...

Los sentimientos de aquella chica de pelo cobrizo me empezaban a abrumar. Hasta tal punto que no sabía distinguirlos de los míos. Mas, ¿cómo la puedo ayudar? Yo no tengo control sobre ella... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Y cómo?

La rubia tomó la mano de su amada y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Su suaves dedos se entrelazaron y en ese momento no podía respirar. Ojala me besara... no sé si eso fue un deseo mío o de ella.

Finalmente nos despedimos y ella se quedó con el enorme deseo de volverla a ver muy pronto. Ella volvió a la fiesta para encontrarse a un padre totalmente hostil.

"Nanoha, ¿Dónde os habíais metido?" preguntó aquel señor de unos cincuenta años y con algunas canas.

Ella lo miró con temor.

"Lo siento, Padre." contestó.

"Vuestro prometido os ha estado esperando" dijo él mientras puso las manos en los brazos apretando más fuerte de lo que debería. "Siempre el mismo problema con vos." susurró con enfado.

"Disculpadme, Padre." repitió ella intentando zafarse.

"Sabéis que ya no sois una niña, para andar jugando y haciendo el ridículo. Pronto seréis la esposa del capitán Scrya." dijo con cólera y zarandeándola un poco.

Aquello comenzó a doler de verdad y ella tan sólo agachó la cabeza. Ahora mismo querría salir corriendo. Como ella también lo desea. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía tomar el control de aquel cuerpo... era inútil.

Por fin aquello pasó y ahora de nuevo estaba en su alcoba. Soltó su larga melena delante del espejo. Estaba sentada en la silla frente al tocador. Su rostro era muy triste, al igual que su corazón. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer nuevamente, rodando por su rostro. Y lo que empezó en un pequeño sollozo acabó en un llanto desgarrador. Era horrible sentir el torrente de dolor en el que estaba sumergida en ese momento.

Otra vez todo se volvió borroso y después se oscureció.

Como si abriera los ojos, vi la luz entrar por las ventanas. La sirvienta abrió las cortinas.

"Señorita, es hora de que os levantéis." dijo la joven muchacha, que al tocar el hombro de la pelirroja, ésta se removió un poco y luego abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos ahora se contemplaban mucho más alegres que la noche pasada. Yo sentía que había soñado algo intenso, pues su corazón saltaba de alegría y la tristeza había desaparecido.

La chica bajó a desayunar, supongo que como cada mañana. Se sentó en la inmensa mesa del comedor. Hasta ahora la que parecía su madre no había casi ni hablado en todo este tiempo. Tan sólo el padre había hablado con ella y no precisamente fue muy cortés.

Sin embargo la mirada de su madre era distinta, mientras que su padre contenía una mirada seria y estricta, su madre era todo lo contrario. Esa conversación jamás creo que la pueda olvidar. Me llamó mucho la atención de como los hombres en aquella época eran como seres superiores y los demás debíamos hacer lo que ellos decían. Sinceramente yo no podría jamás vivir en una época así, creo que siendo como soy me revelaría totalmente.

Ya sentada en aquella mesa de madera oscura y alargada, la muchacha de pelo cobrizo comenzó a mirar la comida. La madre que estaba justo sentada frente a ella la observaba con tristeza.

¿Por qué la mirara así?

La mujer de más edad tomó una campanilla en su mano y la hizo sonar. El tintineo de ésta advirtió a una muchacha que se acercó rápido a su jefa.

"¿Deseabais algo, mi señora?" habló la muchacha, que vestía un traje negro y un delantal blanco.

"Mi marido ha tenido que salir temprano, por viajes de negocios." dijo de forma calmada. "Por favor servid el desayuno, y luego dejadme a solas con mi hija." terminó diciendo.

Varias muchachas aparecieron con algunas bandejas, que colocaron cuidadosamente en la mesa, y luego salieron de la habitación como su ama les ordenó.

La joven de pelo cobrizo observó un momento a su madre y luego volvió la vista al baso de zumo que tenía al lado. Lo tomó delicadamente y bebió un sorbo.

"Hija mía..." comenzó a hablar la mujer de mayor edad. "Debemos hablar de lo que vuestro padre os dijo anoche." miró a su hija en silencio y tomó el tenedor en la mano.

"Madre, todo está dicho... yo debo casarme con ese hombre, lo desee o no. ¿No es así?" preguntó la joven, tomando la servilleta para colocarla en su regazo.

"Nanoha, vos sabéis la situación en la que nos encontramos. Esta boda ya había sido hablada desde que el y vos eráis unos niños." tomó un sorbo de zumo y continuó con su comida.

"Madre, sé que no os importan mis sentimientos. Y a Padre tampoco le importan." respondió.

Tomó de nuevo la servilleta para limpiarse de forma educada la boca. Esperaba que la madre le diera una solución que, en realidad, sabía que era imposible.

"Pero hija..." habló con tristeza. "vos sabéis que el amor es secundario. Aprenderéis a amarle, es un hombre atractivo y rico. El podrá manteneros y daros una vida maravillosa. El amor vendrá después, solo dadle una oportunidad."

La muchacha se llenó nuevamente de angustia. Sentía el pecho cada vez más pesado, si yo misma hubiera tenido ojos, hubiera llorado. Era una condena ver como te arrebataban la vida de esa forma. Estar obligada con alguien así y no poder negarse, debe ser lo más cruel que exista.

De sólo sentir lo que ella sentía ya quería de nuevo salir corriendo y desaparecer.

Nada de lo que pudiera decir sus padres, convencerían los sentimientos que ahora tenía por Fate. Eso es imposible de controlar. ¿Cómo vivir una vida casada con la persona equivocada, y tener que aguantarle? ¿Cómo hará la noche de bodas para soportar que la toque? Yo simplemente de pensarlo, me dan nauseas.

Nanoha se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose por ni haber probado bocado. Subió de nuevo hasta su habitación y se desplomó en la cama.

No podía leer sus pensamientos, pero estoy segura de que le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Dios.

.

Repentinamente todo se oscureció de nuevo. No sabía si era uno de esos extraños saltos en el tiempo, o si se hizo de noche tan rápido que ni me percaté. Cuando de nuevo todo se aclaró pude ver un gran campo, con árboles y matorrales verdes. Sentía movimiento extraño.

Me di cuenta entonces, que la dueña del cuerpo donde yo era huésped, iba a caballo por las laderas cercanas a su casa. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí, mas realmente me sentía libre. Por una vez en mi vida, sentí que volaba. El fresco aire y el sol daban en mi cara... pero los sentimientos de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo eran muy diferentes.

Aceleraba el paso cada vez más, los resoplidos del caballo demostraban que ya comenzaba a cansarse, cuando llegamos a un claro con un precioso lago. Paró y se bajó de la montura. Se acercó a la orilla de aquella inmensa masa de agua y quedó allí pensativa. Pero los pasos de alguien la hizo girarse rápidamente.

"Mi dama no deberíais andar por estos lugares..." susurró una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos rubí. "Podría ser peligroso para una mujer hermosa como vos." musitó mientras se acercaba.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y su respiración se aceleró. Incluso puso una mano en su pecho, pues parecía que se le saldría.

A ella y a mí.

"Fate..." susurró sorprendida.

"Sé que no me esperabais aquí. Mas yo no vivo muy lejos de estas tierras." comentó con una sonrisa.

La rubia iba como siempre vestida de negro, y agarraba las riendas de un precioso semental negro como la misma noche. La joven de pelo cobrizo sonrió levemente, y juraría que se sonrojó.

"Vuestro caballo es hermoso." dijo Nanoha.

"¿Queréis que os lleve en él? Tengo un lugar que me gustaría enseñaros, sino es molestia." advirtió con voz suave.

La sangre de mi cuerpo corría muy rápido y hasta comencé a sudar de sólo imaginarme sobre ese caballo junto a ella.

La muchacha de pelo cobrizo miró a Fate, que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir al caballo. La rubia se colocó detrás de ella, agarrando las riendas. El animal comenzó a trotar.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente al sentir el calor de la mujer de ojos carmesí tras de mí. Hasta ahora sólo pensaba en lo que sentía la pelirroja, mas según iba avanzando, pensaba si yo también me estaba enamorando. Porque pese a lo confuso de la circunstancia, me daba la impresión de que yo también me sentía agitada con su presencia.

¿Me estaría enamorando de verdad? ¿Por qué presagiaba que todo aquello lo había vivido? Todo era muy extraño.

A veces me daba escalofríos pensarlo. ¿Y si realmente eran mis sentimientos y no los de ella? ¿Cómo lo podría averiguar? Miré de nuevo el campo por donde Fate me llevaba, y pronto la fina hierva y los árboles, fueron desapareciendo. La tierra se volvió arena y en el horizonte el mar se hizo presente. El sonido de las gaviotas, y las olas. La suave brisa que daba en mi cara, el olor a salitre. Una preciosa playa de arena blanca se hizo paso ante nosotras. Los cascos del caballo, chapoteaban en el agua, y ésta salpicaba como gotas de rocío, que volaban y se enredaban con nuestro pelo. El cielo era anaranjado, y el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

No había visto nada tan estremecedor y hermoso en mi vida. Todo era perfecto, el mar, las olas el sol y Fate. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, no puedo negar que me excitaba pensar que me hiciera suya en ese instante.

"Fate, esto es precioso. Jamás lo había visto." dijo la joven de pelo cobrizo.

"Me alegra que os guste, mi dama. Sabía que vos nunca habíais estado aquí." contesto la rubia frenando el caballo.

Fate nunca me había contado esta parte de la historia. Tal vez sabía que yo lo podría ver con mis ojos, aunque no de forma literal. Simplemente era muy dificil de explicar todo aquello. La cantidad de sentimientos que nacían dentro de mí al verlo.

Se detuvo y desmontó. Luego ayudó a la pelirroja a bajar. La mujer de ojos borgoña tomó las riendas e invitó a Nanoha a pasear.

Ésta comenzó a reír... se sentía maravillada por el lugar, se sentía libre por una vez en su vida. Desató sus zapatos. Dejó sus pies descalzos y comenzó a correr como una niña pequeña por la arena. La mujer de ojos carmesí sonría al ver su felicidad. Casi había olvidado todo lo ocurrido con su familia. Hasta yo misma lo había olvidado, nada más viendo a Fate. Caminaba por la arena con elegancia y su mirada me estremecía y hacía palpitar mi corazón. Era como subir al cielo y quedarme suspendida en el aire. No quería bajar nunca más, tan sólo quería quedarme ahí por siempre.

Después de juguetear un rato con los pies en la fina arena blanca de aquella playa, la pelirroja se puso al lado de su amada, y sin pensarlo más tomó su mano para continuar su paseo.

Estuvieron así por un rato, en silencio, simplemente sonreían al mirarse y luego... todo otra vez se volvió negro.

Aparecí en una fiesta con muchos invitados. El brusco cambio de sentimientos era abrumador. Nanoha estaba sentada el lado de una mesa. Esta vez lucía un traje azul oscuro, igual de hermoso que los anteriores. Sus manos temblaban y en ellas tenía una tarjeta. En ésta se podía leer el compromiso de boda con aquel capitán que ahora mismo estaba al otro lado de la sala, saludando a los invitados y hablando, mientras bebían coñac.

¡Dios mío! Así que es ese momento... mañana ella se casaría con él y no había marcha atrás. Tenía que hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

En todo este tiempo había intentado controlar su cuerpo, inclusive su voz, pero todo era inútil. No conseguía resultado alguno. Si estaba allí para ayudarla, no tenía idea de como lo haría.

Lo único era sentir su dolor o su felicidad. Mas yo no me daría por vencida.

Fue cuando apareció Fate. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor y la angustia. Miedo tal vez a perderla. Ésta se aproximó a la pelirroja, y después de hablar durante un rato, Nanoha le pidió con desespero que la sacara de allí. Salieron y estuvieron un rato andando, fue cuando comenzó a llover y acabaron en una casa abandonada.

Cuando Fate me contó esta parte de la historia, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser la pelirroja. No sabía por qué, una persona que acababa de conocer desearla de esa manera. Mas su atracción era tal que no podía negarme. Su mirada me producía nostalgia de algo que yo nunca había vivido, ¿cómo podía ser? Mi corazón se desbocaba cada vez que me veía fijamente. Mi cuerpo temblaba de pasión, porque sus manos me tocaran y sus labios me besaran...

Recordando esto, Fate hacía suya a Nanoha y yo... sentía que moriría. Ya estaba totalmente segura de que todo este tiempo, lo que la pelirroja sentía era lo mismo que yo. Su corazón era el mió y el mar de sensaciones era igual que el mío.

Mas Fate ha seguido amando a la misma persona durante siglos. Sabía que ella nunca sería mía realmente. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba viviendo todo aquello.

Después de varias horas de pasión desbordada, amaneció. Con la llegada del sol, la muchacha de pelo cobrizo se despidió de Fate. Un horrible nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver como la rubia se alejaba. Antes de marchar Nanoha le rogó a la mujer de ojos carmesí que no fuera a su boda.

La dama de la mujer de ojos rubí, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró en su casa.

.

Y ahí estaba, el traje blanco con una gran cola. El velo tapaba su angustia y sus lágrimas amargas. Nanoha avanzaba por el ancho pasillo de la iglesia. A ambos lados gran cantidad de invitados expectantes, observaban su paso. A la derecha de ella, su padre sostenía su mano.

La pelirroja quería salir corriendo, huir, desaparecer. Yo que parecía ser una simple espectadora sentía morir por dentro a cada paso que daba hasta el altar. Allí un caballero rubio con traje de gala blanco esperaba...

Cada palabra del obispo, encogía más mi corazón. Su voz hacía eco en aquella gran catedral que en la actualidad aún existe. Sus enormes techos abovedados empujaban la voz de aquel joven capitán al aceptar a la que se convertía en su esposa. Y yo no podía hacer nada. No pude y mi grustración se convirtió en impotencia.

No pude hacer nada... ya no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿qué hacía allí entonces? ¿Para qué estaba viendo y viviendo todo aquello? Nada tenía sentido.

Si estaba para intentar hacer algo, y no lo lograba, ¿qué hacía allí?

A Nanoha le costó decir el 'si quiero'. Con voz tímida acabó aceptando.

La ceremonia terminó, con la chica de pelo cobrizo del brazo del capitán. Caminaban nuevamente por el pasillo hasta atravesar las enormes puertas, para encontrarse con el relincho de un caballo negro azabache, y una rubia sobre él.

Pensé que la dueña del cuerpo donde yo me hospedaba, se desmayaría. Fate miró con rabia al capitán y luego a Nanoha. Clavó sus talones en el animal y éste salió galopando. El corazón de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo, casi se para junto al mío. Fue la sensación más horrible que había sentido en toda mi vida. Ver su mundo destrozado y lo que más amó en la vida, alejarse de esa forma. Recordar sus ojos rotos mirando los suyos azules, era como si me estuviera viendo a mí.

No tengo palabras suficientes para describir la angustia y desesperación que aquella chica de ojos azules.

Con la llegada de la noche el dolor se apoderaba aún más de ella. Deseé no estar allí una y otra vez y juraría que ella pensaba lo mismo. Nanoha se encontraba en la habitación, cerca de una gran ventana. La luna luchaba para no ocultarse tras las nubes. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando sintió al capitán a sus espaldas.

"Ahora seréis mía." dijo con tono arrogante y sonrisa sádica.

"Mi cuerpo será vuestro, pero jamás tendréis mi corazón." contestó ella con rabia.

El la tomó fuertemente del brazo y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de frente a él. Agarró su cara con la otra mano y la obligó a besarle. Luego rió de su vestido hasta rasgarlo y romperlo. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto y Nanoha intentó taparse, pero él no la dejó.

Volvió a besarle fuertemente. La pelirroja intentaba zafarse pero era inútil. Él sujetó de forma ruda uno de sus pechos, mientras la aprisionó contra una mesa. La volteó espaldas a él.

"Pues entonces, destrozaré vuestro corazón." susurró como un maníaco en su oído.

Desató su pantalón y luego levantó violentamente lo que quedaba de traje. La mantenía inmóvil contra la mesa y le introdujo su miembro brutalmente. Nanoha gritó desesperada de dolor al él moverse dentro de ella. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y fue en ese momento cuando escuché por primera vez uno de sus pensamientos. En él llamaba con voz desgarrada a Fate.

La penetraba sin compasión y ella sintió que moriría. Después de un rato la lanzó al suelo y el se dejó caer en la cama con cara de satisfacción.

En silencio lloraba angustiada por una de tantas veces más que aquel hombre le haría sufrir. Por desgracia para ella, no sería la primera vez que la trataría así. Al principio sólo la violaba pero más adelante, comenzó también a pegarle. Cada día era peor, todo un infierno a su alrededor y por más que en su interior gritaba, nadie vendría a salvarla.

Después de aquella noche fue cuando una paloma de esperanza apareció en su ventana. Nanoha necesitaba ver a su verdadero amor y contestó su mensaje deseando verla.

Se encontraron en aquella vieja casa abandonada, donde Fate la había hecho suya por primera vez. La rubia vio con sorpresa, como los moratones llenaban la cara de Nanoha.

Apretó los puños pero la pelirroja le hizo prometer que no haría nada, tenía miedo de que algo le pasase.

Así fue como comenzaron a verse en secreto. Su pasión se desbordaba, y por otro lado las palizas del capitán eran cada vez peores.

El cielo y el infierno.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que ya no era Nanoha sino yo la que sentía, la que vivía y respiraba. Como si todo aquello fuera mi verdadera vida. Ya no era ella, sino yo la que hablaba, se movía, deseaba y odiaba.

Todo se había vuelto deferente y llegó la noche en la que Fate me diría que era un vampiro. Y aunque ya sabía toda aquella historia, sentí miedo de ella otra vez. Salí aquella noche despavorida de su inmensa mansión. Ni sé el porqué. Sólo sé que varias noches después recibí la peor paliza de todas. La boca me sabía a sangre y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones.

Un extraño sonido en la ventana llamó mi atención, cuando vi la rubia cabellera de Fate entrar.

"Fate..." susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron al verme allí en un rincón. Semidesnuda con toda la ropa rota y desperdigada. Fate me tomó entre sus brazos y me aferró a ella. Me levantó y me llevo a la cama.

Me besó delicadamente, como si quisiera borrar todo aquel daño que estaba pasando. De nuevo la pasión nos desbordó, me volvió ha hacer suya, pero esta vez de forma delicada. Como si de alguna forma supiera que sería la última vez..

Mi mente tenía razón... aquella sería la última vez que ella me vería... y que triste tiene que ser, ver como el amor de tu vida, es atravesada delante de ti por el filo de una espada, empuñada por un loco, un maníaco que no tiene sentimientos. Aquel frío acero, las separaría por siempre.

La sangre salía de mi cuerpo... mis piernas ya no sostenían más mi cuerpo y me desplomé. Pero antes de caer al suelo, mi amada me sostuvo. Mis lágrimas bajaban lentamente, llenas de angustia a ver su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla.

Y poco a poco me iba desvaneciendo.

Sí...

¡Sí...!

¡Recuerdo ese momento! Yo estaba aquí, justo aquí... ella me miraba... lo recuerdo... recuerdo vivir esto... yo estuve aquí... un momento entonces eso quiere decir que yo...

Yo soy ella...

Soy ella...

¡Sí soy ella! ¡AHORA ME ACUERDO! Todo ahora tiene sentido. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso tenía que estar aquí. No vine a ayudar a Nanoha... yo era Nanoha. Debo entonces decirle... ella debe saber...

No tengo tiempo... mi sangre... hay un enorme charco con mi sangre...

"Na...noha..." susurró la rubia débilmente.

"Fa...te..."

Debo decirle... tengo que sacar fuerzas y decirle.. ella tiene que saberlo, estoy aquí porque ella tiene que saber que yo soy ella...

Con mis últimas fuerzas, me acerqué a su oído...

"Fate... esperame... es... perame yo... reencarnaré..."

su preciosa cara poco a poco se fue borrando y después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

"Despierta..."

"Despierta..."

"Nanoha,,,"

Al escuchar ese nombre, abrí los ojos lentamente.

Los suyos, color carmesí, me observaban con calma. Sentí paz en ellos.

Su mano se entrelazaba con la mía.

Estaba tumbada en un sofá. Miré el techo, alto y con labrados. Aquello no era la biblioteca. Recuerdo ese lugar...

Miré a la izquierda y vi un enorme cuadro. La imagen era la misma con la que empezó todo esto. Fate vestida de negro posaba en esa imagen. Esos ojos color rubí que me atrajeron desde el principio. Era como estar viéndola nuevamente en el pasado.

Aquello era su casa... la mansión donde había pasado toda su vida.

"¿La madame necesita algo más?" habló una voz masculina, pero conocida.

"Es todo Graham, puedes retirarte." contestó la rubia sentada a mi lado.

"Fate..." susurré. "Ahora lo recuerdo todo... yo..."

Ella puso un dedo en mi boca.

"Lo sé... no digas nada más. No es necesario Nanoha."

Me abrazó fuertemente y depositó un beso en mi cuello. Se separó un poco y después, acercó sus labios a los míos para besarlos.

Y eso hizo... de nuevo su sabor, mordí los suyos y nuestras lenguas volvieron a jugar entre ellas.

Había besado a unas cuantas personas en mi vida, pero jamás me hicieron sentir lo que ella lograba.

Fate se separó para volver a mi cuello...

"No dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo dos veces"

aquel comentario no lo entendí hasta que sentí de nuevo un pinchazo en mi cuello. Sentí un dolor inmenso pero a la vez atrayente. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había mordido y esta vez me haría inmortal como ella.

Ya no estaría nunca más sola, yo me quedaría con ella por toda la eternidad.

Porque ahora se que siempre fui y seré... Nanoha.

.

.

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y soy Vampiro. Han pasado 500 años para poder volver a ser feliz, ¿Qué si valió la pena? Yo diría que si.

_**Fin.**_

.

* * *

_Espero que les gustara. Sin más un saludo, les recuerdo que pueden pasar por Mangateca y en poco tiempo abriré un nuevo sitio, donde daré consejos y ayuda a la gente, tanto, que empieza a escribir, como a la que lleva tiempo y quieren mejorar. El lugar se llama y aunque aún estoy haciendo algunos arreglos, ya hay algún que otro artículo. Pronto serán más. _


End file.
